I'm Just a Kid
by aznbebot06
Summary: Seven teens grow up thinking that they live normal lives. But lately strange things have been happening causing them to confide with each other. What they don't know is that their parents have a secret of their own, one that can endanger them all.
1. Daily Routines

**OK this is my first fanfic. Yeah I've been a long time reader, I just never got an account :P**

**So yeah feedback and comments are welcome…**

**Alright just because I've seen most authors do this…*Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League***

**Enjoy.**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter One: Daily Routines**

_**Evangelia's P.O.V.**_

**6:30 A.M.**

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. **_

"Good morning Gotham City! This is DJ Mickey Moore on the 'Give Me Moore Morning Show' here on 106.5 Fahrenheit. Hitting you on the sound waves with…"

_**Bang.**_

"Ughh…stupid alarm," I mumble facedown into my pillow with my eyes still closed. I hear soft, quick raps on my door and can already anticipate who that is. _'Like clockwork…'_

"Time to get up, Miss Evangelia; your parents are awaiting your presence in the dining room for breakfast."

"Okay Grandpa Alfred!" I holler as I lift my head. Although he's not really my grandfather-he's my butler, actually-he's raised my father as if he were his son and so I've grown up thinking of him as my grandpa. Besides, we all think of him as part of the family.

'_Resisting is futile, might as well get up now.'_

I slowly push myself up from my bed, walk into the bathroom for the daily morning ritual, and make my way towards my walk-in closet. Both sides of my closet are lined with a different array of clothes from brand name jeans and tops to designer dresses. Beneath my clothes are racks of shoes on display to match every single one of my outfits. Directly ahead of me at the end of my closet is a 360 degree mirror with vanity lighting. This is my mother's idea of how "a young lady's attire room should be like" despite the fact that it's personally not my style. I prefer something simpler but there's just no arguing with my mother.

I walk down to the end of the closet to where my school uniform is kept. I change into a pleated, navy blue plaid mini-skirt and a white, button down, three-fourth sleeve polyester and cotton blouse. In the front is a right breast pocket with the Trinity Union High School crest. I finish off the look with a navy blue tie.

I walk downstairs through the entrance hall into the family dining room, which is adjacent to the big dining room where we usually have guests whenever we host parties. These along with the kitchen, the dining hall, the living room, the den, the library, and my parents' offices are all located in the west wing of the manor past the twin staircases and entrance hall. The bedrooms, guest bedrooms, bathrooms, and my parents' individual personal studies are located within the east wing.

I walk into the family dining room and find my parents and two older brothers already seated. Apparently they'd already finished their light breakfasts.

"Mornin' everyone," I say to no one in particular. They all greeted me but seemed to be engrossed in their business and were busying themselves with getting ready.

I sat down to a plate of toast and strawberry jam with a cup of hot cocoa. Mom was talking to Dad while he's reading the morning newspaper while simultaneously chastising my oldest brother, Dick on who-knows-what. Dick and my dad are both running Wayne Enterprises and lately have been in each other's throats because of work. Tim, my other brother is shoving toast in his mouth, while fixing his tie, and organizing his paperwork. He was in his third year of college and was doing some last minute preparations for class. My mom works at an embassy and is a representative there. She was making some small talk with my dad about some diplomatic thingy with another nation. I dunno…I'm not one to talk things through over with others. I prefer action to talk…I guess I take that after my father.

After I was finished with breakfast I gathered my belongings and Alfred cleared the table. My mom kisses my forehead as she walks out and I get up and kiss my dad on the cheek.

"Are you going to be late for dinner?" I ask. He has been working late at the office and I haven't seen much of him or Dick.

'_Please say no, please say no…'_

"Yeah I am actually. I'm sorry sweetheart; it's been soon busy in the office lately, right Dick?" He answers in his deep baritone voice. I notice him give Dick a side glance, giving him a certain look as if he expects a certain answer. "Uh…yeah, real busy," his voice falters. I guess he wasn't expecting Dad to give him that look but he regains his composure.

"How 'bout you?" I turn my head and ask Tim. "Nah," he answers. "I'll be home later but I got some serious presentation to prepare for class, so I might be busy."

I stifle a heavy sigh. It's been like this for the last couple of weeks. "Alright, then. I'll guess I'll see you guys later." They all wish me a good day at school and remind me to behave even though I have no problems with school. I guess it's stuff "good" families say. It must be in some handbook somewhere.

I walk out into the driveway where Grandpa Alfred pulls up in a limousine to drive me to school. Dad prefers to have him personally drive me and escort me to school. I step in and we make our way to Trinity Union High School.

'_Ughh…daily routines…'_

**O~O~O**

**So what do you think so far? Read and review plz!**

**A/N: Special thanks to Lorendiac for helping me look over the mistakes**


	2. Daily Routines Pt II

**OK my second chapter…**

**Hope you enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: Do not own Justice League and such***

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Two: Daily Routines Pt. II**

_**Valen's P.O.V**_

**6:45 A.M.**

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. **_

"Good morning Metropolis! This is DJ Connie Walker on the 'Wake Me Walker Morning Show' here on 98.6 JAMS. Playing for you-"

'_Ow! What the heck?!_'

"Wake up! Wake up Val! Time for skoo! Up, up, up!!!"

All of a sudden I feel a sharp jab on my stomach. I tilt my head up to see my four year old sister in mid-bounce on my chest.

"Wha-? Lucy? What… are you…doing…bouncing…up and down…my chest?! That…hurts!"

"Sowee Val. Momma and Papa are making breaktusk downstairs. They told me to wake you up," she says looking up at me from beneath her bangs with those big violet eyes. She pouts a little giving her an innocent look. _'Oh no, not the puppy dog look…'_

_Sigh._ "Alright Lu…tell Mom and Dad I'm gonna be down in soon."

"Okie dokie, Val." She clambers off my torso and jumps off the bed and runs downstairs. I get up out of bed walk out into the hall and down into the bathroom. I wash I face, shower, and do other stuff to prepare for the day ahead. I walk back into my bedroom and pull out my uniform from the closet.

I put on my navy blue pants and put on my white, button-down, long sleeved shirt. Mom must've used starch when she was ironing because the shirt felt crisp. I rolled up my sleeves up to my elbows like how I usually like it. I look in the mirror as I fix my navy blue tie. I pull out my uniform jacket out from the closet with the Trinity Union High School crest on the right breast pocket.

"Val! You're breakfast is getting cold. Billy and Lilly are going to be here soon. Better hurry up," Dad calls from downstairs. "Alright, I'm coming."

I toss my jacket over my shoulder and sling my book bag in my arms as I rush down the stairs. Dad is finishing the last of his coffee and Mom is helping Lucy get ready for Pre-K. I scarf down my Sugar O's and slurp the milk in record time. "Woah there tiger. You're going to be sick," my mom says as she puts on Lucy's jacket. I dump my bowl in the sink and grab my belongings. I kiss Mom and Lu goodbye and Dad hands me a ten dollar bill for lunch and wishes me luck on my chemistry test. _'Oh crap! The test…'_

I walk down the block and wait for Billy and Lilly at the corner. We always carpool to school together. Hopefully, they won't be late…

**O~O~O**

**7:10 A.M.**

"Billy! GET OUT NOW!!" Lilly yells as she bangs on the bathroom door. Unfortunately she and her twin brother share a bathroom that attaches their rooms together. Apparently they're going to be late for school and they had a test first period for chemistry. "Come on, we're going to be late! Valen is GOING TO KILL US!" She continues to bang on the door.

"Relax Sis. Val wouldn't dare he- wait, did you say we had a test in chemistry?! Oh crap I forgot to study for that one!"

A blur rushes out of the bathroom so fast that Lilly can't even make out his figure.

"Geez, Billy I wish you always moved that fast. That way I don't have to wait forever to use the bathroom!" She grabbed her school uniform and brought it with her into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Billy was almost halfway dressed.

"I can say the same thing Sis. You spend so much time in the shower it's pretty pathetic. It's not like you're scoring any dates," he jabs at her as he roll up his sleeves and loosens his tie. He puts on his navy blue uniform sleeveless vest.

"WHAT?! Why you little son of a bi-"

"That's not a nice name to call Ma. Are you sure you wanna finish that sentence?"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE SUCH A-"

Downstairs, their parents can hear the entire argument. Both seemed pretty weary listening to them argue so early in the morning.

"You're children are going to tear this house apart," Linda tells her husband, Wally, her voice heavy with annoyance. "They're your children until 9 o'clock in the morning. I guess it's a good thing I'm taking an extra shift at the lab then," he cleverly replies.

"Wait you are? NO! Don't leave me with them," she pleadingly jokes putting her arms around him and placing her head on his shoulder. He chuckles and strokes her hair. "Nah just kidding, I'll be home by 4:30 like always."

"Mommy, I'm ready for school," their five year old son, Philip-Phillie for short-told them as he tugged on her skirt. "Oh my, that reminds me," Linda says as she turns towards Wally. "Billy and Lilly are going to be late! Call down your kids."

"KIDS! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Suddenly two figures clad in navy and white uniform zoomed down so fast that they became a blur. Their shock of red hair went flying past the door. Their parents were almost speechless.

"Hey…you don't think that…" Wally asks himself out loud, almost too shocked to finish his sentence.

**O~O~O**

**7:25 A.M.**

"Bye Mom, bye Daddy, I'm on my way to school," a pretty, teenage blonde says as she makes her way towards the door. She fishes out the keys to her Ferrari California from her purse. She looks up from her bag and reaches out for the doorknob when suddenly her mother's hand blocks it.

"Hold up, you didn't have breakfast," Dinah says as she looks at her daughter. Her daughter rolls her eyes as she lets out a groan. She makes her way towards the kitchen. "Good morning to you too," Dinah calls after her.

"Mornin' Ophie," Oliver Queen says as he sees his daughter enter into the kitchen. "Mornin' Daddy," she says as she gives her father a kiss on his cheek. She grabs a blueberry scone from the counter as she quickly munches it down.

"Say aren't you going to be late for school?" Ollie points out.

"Yeah I know but Mom _insists_ I have breakfast," she dryly replies as she takes another bite from her scone. "Well she's right you know," Ollie quickly adds. "Don't want to be skippin' meals. It's not healthy."

"Where's Delia?" she asks as she glances around the room wondering where her five year old sister was. "Aren't I supposed to take her to school?"

"Don't worry about it. Roy already came by and took her to school already, along with Lian."

"But-"

"Ophelia you're going to be late for school. You better get a move on," Dinah says as she cuts her daughter off. Ophelia slowly counts to ten as she polishes off her scone. _'It's not worth getting into another fight with her.'_

"Bye."

She walks off and makes her way towards the door. The door slams a little too hard. The roar of the engine of her sports car comes to life. She starts to make her way towards Trinity Union High School.

**O~O~O**

**7:30 A.M.**

"Mother, I'm gonna be late for school!" Maddox says as he tries to pull away from his mother.

"Helena you're stifling the poor boy. He's old enough to take care of himself," his father, Vic, says putting his two cents in.

"Wait, hun, I need to fix your tie. It's not on straight," Helena says ignoring her husband's remark. She rearranges his tie and straightens his collar. "There, now you look presentable."

Maddox looks at the clock. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late! I have a test for first period."

"I'll drive you," Helena chirps in as she reaches for her car keys on the coffee table. Her husband cuts her off. "No, I'll take him. I'm a faster driver and I know all the shortcuts. Besides, he's already late because of you."

"Because of me?! I only took a couple of minutes to straighten his tie. It's not wort-"

"Uh guys…school…I'm going to be late, remember?" Maddox says as he tries to prevent another stupid argument between his parents. "Trinity Union doesn't take kindly to tardiness." "Alright son, c'mon," his father says as he pulls on his trench coat and opens the door to their condominium.

"Goodbye, you two. Have a nice day!" Helena calls out as she sticks her head out the door.

'_Mothers, daily routines, ugh…'_

**That's it for chapter two! Next chapter they're going to be in Trinity Union High School. So read and review and constructive criticism are welcome!**


	3. Trinity Union High

**This is the third chapter. Now you get to see Trinity Union High!**

**Oh yeah someone had pointed out that the cities were pretty spread apart across the country and I didn't realize that :P**

**Thx. I'm glad u pointed that out to me...but i guess i have to make it seem like it's close in distance now...**

**And thx for the reviews!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League and such…maybe just their kids for this fanfic.**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Three: Trinity Union High**

A large cream bricked building with a large bell and clock comes into view as many students were making their way into the campus. Trinity Union High School was built as a union of the three cities Metropolis, Gotham City, and Keystone City and hence the name. This private school is a brand new school that has only been open for five years and was already considered the best. It was mostly attended by students from wealthy families, however, it offers a full-time scholarship to students who manage to do well in school.

The cream bricked building spread widely across the front of the campus with a lush green rotunda in the front. Flowers were planted in the front creating the cursive, overlapping initials TUHS. A flag pole was raised with the U.S. flag and a flag of the school crest. A large set of mahogany double doors represents the main entrance of the school at the end of a grand staircase. White paned glass windows could be seen stretched across the three floored building. White-rimmed, glass awnings covered the front of the school to protect students from rain and heat. On the east and west ends of the school are parking lots for faculty and students. Behind the school are a gymnasium with an indoor pool and a large football/track/soccer/baseball field with stadium seats. Off to the side of that are tennis, handball, and outdoor basketball courts.

Three students can be seen walking underneath the awning. In the front of the group was a tall 6'2" teenager with broad shoulders. His muscular physique can begin to be seen from the outline of his shirt. His eyes were violet and his short black hair was spiked up.

"I can't believe you guys were almost late again!" he turns looking at the twins trailing behind him. "You know we have a test today."

"We're so sorry Valen!" the female twin speaks up. She had her long red hair pulled back into a ponytail. She looks up with her hazel eyes with green flecks and widens them for a dramatic effect, trying to beg for forgiveness. She clamps her hands together and purses her pink glossed lips, hoping for an acceptance to her apology.

"Speak for yourself Sis. We're still here on time with 10 minutes to spare," her male look-alike responds. He shoves is hands into his pockets and smiles a goofy grin. His red hair flopped over his right eye and he blows it up. He was about 5' 11". His loosened tie, sleeveless vest, and rolled up sleeves give him a lazy, easy-going look. He leans against the wall and turns toward his friend.

"Dude, we may live in two different cities but it's only 15 min apart via car on the Tri-City Turnpike. And you know my mom has a heavy foot," he chuckles.

"But still we sho-" his sister begins but was cut off by their dark haired friend.

"Alright it's no big deal. We're here already anyways," he says trying to evade an argument from the siblings. He was not in the mood to hear their arguments. "Now that's what I'm talking about Val. Loosen up! Billy-boy got your back, so it's no sweat."

Not bothering to comment on what her brother said she asks out loud, "I wonder where everyone else is?"

Just then a red Ferrari California sports car pulls around the rotunda making its way towards the west parking lot. The driver honks her horn giving off a feminine _'Toot toot'_ as she waves and cries "Yoo-hoo". When it was her turn to move, her engine roars to life and she speeds off with her wavy, golden blonde hair flying in the breeze.

A couple of minutes later she comes strutting in with her Roberto Cavalli sunglasses in her hair. Her short sleeved, white uniform blouse outlines her curvy, voluptuous figure. She walks towards her friends with a whole bunch of guys whistling at her as she makes her way.

"Good morning everyone," she says in a cheery tone. She bats her long, curly eyelashes at everyone. Her light, chocolate brown eyes gleam confidence. She purses her thin, shapely, red glossed lips and gives a 100-watt smile. She was truly the spinning image of her mother despite her different eye color.

"How did you get a parking spot so fast?" Billy asks in wonder.

"I got a guy to give up his parking spot that way it is closer to the school. I convinced him that I couldn't walk too far."

'_Of course she did,'_ everyone thought. She almost always manages to get her way.

"I'm not surprised," a voice said that didn't belong to the group. They all turn around to see their friend, Maddox, behind them. He had his auburn brown hair combed back and a little off to the side. His green eyes give off a sense of knowing but his stance gave off a sense of shyness. He was about the same height as Billy and he squared off his broad shoulders once he realized that he caught everyone's attention. His chiseled jaw showed the dimple in his chin as he gave off a small smile.

Just as everyone greeted him hello, a limousine pulls up to the front of the school. An elderly man is seen coming out of the driver's seat and opening the door. A young lady step out of the limousine, making her way towards her friends with books in her arms and her book bag slung over one shoulder.

Her raven black hair was pulled into a half pony and her uniform showed off her petite, somewhat muscular physique. She had blue-gray eyes and had high cheekbones. Of the group, she was the youngest and shortest of them all. But because she was so bright she was allowed to skip a grade and move up with her friends. However, that didn't change her height. She was average height, 5'4", but compared to her friends she was a midget. Lilly and Ophelia were at least 5'6" and 5'7".

She had just made it in time as the school bell chimed and the clock struck 7:45, signifying the beginning of their classes. Evangelia waves off her butler and he drives away. Just about as the group made their way towards the door, they realize one more person wasn't there.

"Where's Rex?" Evangelia asks.

They all shrug their shoulders and give answers like, "I dunno" and "Haven't seen him…"

Their friend Rex was the oldest out of all of them and they pretty much looked up to him-in a metaphoric and literal sense. He towered in at 6'5" and was a year older than everyone. For the past year he had been missing school and acting strange. His friends were concerned and every time they asked him what was wrong he'd shake it off and tell them it wasn't a big deal. He kept to himself most of the time, so they didn't bother to get too involved.

A monitor robot makes its way over to them at the door.

"Student Identification Cards please…"

The robot each accepts their ID's and puts it into its slot and processes them.

VALEN CONNOR KENT

Sophomore

Age: 16

WILLIAM JAI-KENNEDY WEST

Sophomore

Age: 16

LILLIAN IRIS WEST

Sophomore

Age: 16

OPHELIA FELICITY QUEEN

Sophomore

Age: 16

MADDOX XAVIER SAGE

Sophomore

Age: 16

EVANGELIA ISABELLE MARTHA WAYNE

Sophomore

Age: 15

After retrieving their ID's they made their way up the staircase towards their first class. "Did anyone remember to study for the chemistry test today?" Maddox asks as he turns his head towards the group.

A string of curses and swears arose from most of the group as his reply…

**O~O~O**

**Well that's chapter three. I hope you guys have somewhat of a sense of what the characters look like and begin to see their characteristics.**

**Authors Note: I read somewhere that Wally and Linda had twins in the comics (which is ironic because I've always pictured them having twins even before I read that) and their names were Iris and Jai. But for this fanfic I changed their names but still incorporated it.**

**Anyways read and review plz!**


	4. Hanging Out

**A/N: Ok I'm going to start off by asking anyone reading if anything I've written has something they've seen or read before in another fanfic. You see sometimes for some reason I remember small story details and they stick. I keep on having this paranoid feeling that everything I write is from somewhere else -_-; **

**And if so I am really, really, REALLY sorry!**

**Let me know and I will change it…**

**Anyways, here's chapter four**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the JL, but I guess I own their kids in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter four: Hanging Out**

_**Evangelia's P.O.V.**_

"Woah! Man, it's been a long day!"Billy says as he raises his arms in a stretch and then tucks it behind his head. "I am so jealous of Rex. He missed out on Friday and now he's got a three-day weekend!"

We were all walking out of the school and just hanging out by the front lawn. It was a lazy, sunny Friday afternoon.

"Maybe he's just sick," I say, trying to defend Rex. "You know how sickly he's been lately."

"But we don't even know what he's sick from! He can't even give us a straight-forward answer anymore. He just tells us not to mind it and then goes about brooding," Billy cries out.

"He wasn't always like this…" Valen trails off, leaving a strenuous, awkward silence.

We all are kept silent and sensing the tension, Maddox tries to break it by asking, "So whose house are we going to hang out at today?" We are all snapped out of our daze and remember why we were still standing outside at school. It's been a tradition since we were in kindergarten that we would hang out every Friday at somebody's house. Because we all live in different cities, we can't exactly hang out after school everyday. Our parents really don't mind seven teens hanging out all at once. It actually gives us a chance to catch up.

Suddenly, I notice five other pairs of eyes turning towards me.

"What?! My house?" I stammer out. They've been to my house before, it's just that…

'_Why not? It's not like you have plans later. Plus everyone else at home is probably gonna be busy, so why not? You can use the company…"_

"Yeah, sure…of course!"

"Yay!" Ophelia lets out a joyous cry. "Alrighty then, I'll meet you at your house, Angie. But first, I have to stop to get gas. Who wants to ride with me?"

We all turn away. Valen starts mumbling and Billy begins to whistle a show tune. Lilly and I begin to look like we're in a conversation. The problem with Ophelia "getting gas" is that she gets gas, but at the same time she'd see something "so adorably cute" or say "it's a must have" and then stop by the boutiques across the street. Then that "something" turns into a lot of things she buys and that can take hours.

"How about you, Maddie?" she asks him, pulling him towards her car.

"I, uh, umm…" he stammers, trying to think of an excuse.

'_He's a goner…'_ we all seem to think at the same time.

Just then Grandpa Alfred pulls up to the front of the school and we all pile into the back on the limousine.

**O~O~O**

When Grandpa Alfred pull up to the front driveway we all file out and make our way into the manor. As we enter into the entrance hall it turns out Mom was already there.

"Hi Mom!" I say cheerily, as I walk up to her and give her a hug. From far away I probably look like a seven year old greeting her mother. Mom's tall, almost as tall as Dad, and trust me that's tall! She bends her head and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"How's school sweetheart?"she asks in a warm, regal voice. I swear she sounds like royalty sometimes! I don't know where she gets it from. That's one of the things I really admire about her. She speaks with a sense of authority and sounds like a lady. I can imagine how she sounds in a meeting at the embassy. And that's another thing I love about her. She's always there and she can have a busy day at work and still manage to ask me how my day was and seem interested.

"Fine. I had a test in chemistry today. It wasn't that bad, I think I passed," I answered as I pulled away from her embrace. She looks up to see the rest of the group standing by the door.

"Hello everybody," she smiles dazzlingly.

"Hi Auntie Di," they all chorused. Whenever, we go to somebody's house we always call their parents "auntie" or "uncle". That applies to almost everyone except my dad and Maddox's dad. They're willing to tolerate us call them by their first name. We've all known each other since we were practically in diapers so we've grown accustomed to it. We don't even call each other by our first names. We have our own personal nicknames.

Billy and Lilly, it's a given. We don't bother to call them "William" or "Lillian". Sometimes we call them "Billy-boy" or "Lil".

Valen's nickname is Val for short.

My nickname is Angie, which makes sense because _Evangelia _can be a mouthful.

Ophelia's nickname is "Phee" but Billy likes to tease her and changes her dad's nickname from "Ophie" to "OFE-EE", trying to make fun of her childhood clumsiness.

For Maddox us girls call him "Maddie", or whenever he's mad we all call him "The Mad Ox". He's pretty easy to get along with but when he's mad he lives up to his nickname. But other than that, the guys call him "Ox".

Rex's nickname is "T-Rex" because of his massive size. Or sometimes if we feel like it as a pet name we call him "Rexie."

We all make our way into the west wing where the den is. That's the hangout spot for my house. In the far end of the room is a plasma screen television on the wall, over the fireplace. A large stereo is in the corner. In the corner diagonally across from it is a sofa set for us to sit. In the center of the room is a pool table. The wall adjacent to the left of the fireplace has all the pool sticks. The wall adjacent to the right of the fireplace is a dart board.

Mom followed us into the den and noticed that a people were missing.

"Where's Ophelia and Maddox?" she asks. "Getting gas…" we all reply in unison. She smiles to herself and knows what that answer means. "And how about Rex?"

"He wasn't at school today," Valen answers for me. She has been concerned about Rex as well but she lets it go, knowing that we probably didn't know much as to why he was absent. "Alright, then. I'll have Alfred prepare you some snacks."

After Grandpa brought in our snacks and two games of pool, Ophelia walks in with her book bag and Maddox trailing behind her with shopping bags slung on his arm. Lilly was the first to notice them. "Hey Phee, Maddie"

"Greetings everyone!" She drops her bag on the couch and takes her purchases from Maddox and dumps them as well.

"Ohh, darts! Maddie we have to play. I can't play at my house 'cuz my dad always beats me," she says, slightly pouting at her last statement. He gets up off the couch and walks towards the dart board. "At least it's your Dad that beats you. I always lose to my mom." All of us burst out laughing at that very _honest_ comment.

They play three really short games. One of them always manages to hit bulls-eye within 3-4 turns. I can imagine how good their parents are.

We ended the evening with a movie and afterwards Grandpa Alfred took everyone home. We all agree to call each other tomorrow for plans for the weekend. I walk up to my room and pass the grandfather clock in the hallway. I've never taken a good look at it but now I notice something different about it. It seems like it holds a lot of secrets. I shake it off thinking it's just my imagination and retire for the evening.

**O~O~O**

**Well that's the end of that chapter. I hope you pick up on the darts thing between Ophelia and Maddox. Oh and then there's the grandfather clock in the manor. And why is Rex acting so strange?**

**Read & review!**


	5. Rooftop Small Talk

**Alright readers! Here's Rex!**

**Enjoy!**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Five: Rooftop Small Talk**

_**Rex's P.O.V.**_

As I sit on the roof of my apartment building, I feel a soft breeze from the west. I look up and I see the sun beginning to set and the sky turn into shades of golden yellow, light orange and pink colors. I didn't realize that I had stayed out here so long. I had spent the entire day on the roof just thinking.

'_They all must be hanging out by now. I wish I was carefree as them…'_

A lot of things had happened in the past year…a lot of things that no one else can understand.

I take off my black trench coat. Now that I think about it, all I need is a fedora and I would look a lot like Madden's dad. I toss it down on the ground revealing the harness I have strapped across my back and chest. The harness is what's constraining my wings. Yeah I know, wings…I couldn't believe it at first but they're real.

I take off the harness and let my wings stretch. I have wingspan of at least 10 feet and cast long shadows that outline my dark gray feathers. I turn my head and I look around to see if anyone was looking; standing at the edge of the building I begin to get some ideas…

'_Maybe I should…but I've never tried that before…but then again I have no other way of knowing…well, here goes nothing…'_

I jump off the roof and I continue to make a plunging dive, almost certain that I was going to hit the pavement. But suddenly I spread out my wings and make a sharp pull upwards toward the dark evening sky.

'_I'm flying! I'm actually flying, I can't believe it!'_

Suddenly I was losing altitude and remembered that I had to continue flapping my wings. I move my wings up and down and then I was ascending up again. I leaned to my left and I turn, realizing that I was circling my apartment building. I soar higher up, almost so high I could touch the clouds. I dip my wings into it and feel the moist, water vapors. I look up at the sky and notice the stars and quarter moon.

'_Stars, moon…crap! I got to get back. I'm gonna be late and busted.'_

I flew back towards the apartment and secured my harness back on. I was pulling on my trench coat when all of a sudden I hear to roof door open. I was surprised to see that it was Dad.

"Hey, son…"

"Uh, hey Dad," I reply as I finally pull my arm through the sleeve of the trench. "What's up?"

"Your school called today," he says, cutting the small talk and getting to the point. His voice was questioning and full of authority. "They said you were absent. You were also absent a couple days the other week. What's going on? Why have you been absent lately?"

I was speechless at first. I didn't know what to say. I've been absent before and he never questioned it. But then again my attendance record hasn't been so hot…

"Mom, didn't tell you? I was sick before. I was coming down with a fever this morning," I told him. I couldn't look him in the eyes. I knew he had this stern look on his face trying to scrutinize whether or not I was telling the truth. But then again, I was telling the truth. I was coming down with a fever…and a back ache. My theory for this occurring was probably because my wings were continuing to sprout.

I take a quick glance up and see him have that look on his face.

'_Ouch, burn…'_

His look softens just a bit and then he places his hand on my shoulder.

"Listen, son. I'm not going to interrogate you. I just wanna know what's up. I, uh, I want us to have a talking…relationship. So if there's anything going on," he says choosing his words carefully, "You can, you can come to me…I'm, uh…I'm here for you." With that he gives me a slap on the shoulder that stings, a lot.

I give him a small smile as I reach up and rub it.

'_He's never been good with small talk. It's Mom who usually does this. I wonder why she's not giving me the pep talk this time.'_

As if she read my mind, Mom makes her way through the door. She looks between Dad and me. "Hey, you two… I hope I'm not interrupting anything…"

"Hey Mom."

She smiles at me and pulls my father away. They walk a few feet away and I begin to hear bits of the hushed conversation.

"John, did you ask him if-"

"Yes, I did already Shayera, I-"

"And did you tell him-"

"Yes-"

"Uhh…Mom, Dad, it's getting kinda cold out here. Can we go inside now?"

They turn their heads toward me and end their "private" conversation. We all make our way towards the door. Dad walks in first and makes his way towards the room. I notice Mom lingering behind a bit.

"Hey, Mom what's up?"

She folds her arms across her chest and looks at me with the same piercing green eyes I have. "Your father isn't the only one you can talk to." She quickly tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear before continuing. For a minute, she looks concerned and vulnerable. This is kind of scary for me. I mean, my mom isn't the type to cry or be soft. She always tackled things head on and even when we have our pep talks she was usually serious.

I wrap my arms around her in an embrace. I was as tall as Dad now and she was seemed so small and delicate in my arms. It was as if I was the one who had to comfort her instead of it being the other way around.

"It's okay, Mom. I know I can always talk to you…"

'_But not about this, Mom. We can talk about everything except this. This is something you can never understand…"_

**O~O~O**

**Aww…a little bit of a family fluff in this chapter. Anyways, now we know what's been bothering Rex. So what does this mean for the rest of the group?**

**Read & review plz! **


	6. Sarurday Plans

**Wow this chapter is pretty long…**

***Disclaimer: Do not own the Justice League, just their kids in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Six: Saturday Plans**

_**Rex's P.O.V.**_

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

'_Ugh, who the heck is calling at this forsaken hour of the day?'_

I turn my head towards my side dresser where my cell phone and alarm clock are. The neon green numbers glow 9:45. My cell phone continues to ring. I sit up and look at the caller ID. It was Angie. She must be calling to arrange or confirm plans for today. I answer real quickly before it goes to voicemail.

"Hello…" I answer, my voice probably heavy with sleep.

"Hey, mornin' Rex," she says cheerfully. "How have you been?"

"A'ight, I guess…" I say unenthusiastically. I pull my legs out from underneath the bed covers and pull them over to the side of the bed.

"Listen, we uh, have plans today. We all were thinking of hanging out by 'The Vine' around noon for lunch. Y'know, the place down the block from MetropoPast Museum in Metropolis. Wanna come?"

'_Do I wanna come? What kind of a question is that? And why is she describing the place as if I don't know where it already is?'_

On Saturdays, we all usually head over to 'The Vine' for lunch. It's a nice little Italian restaurant on the corner of 71st Ave. and La Bella St. They make the best pasta for a pretty good price. A lot of teens from our school go there.

Or if we don't feel like seeing the people from our school we head over to this pizza and ice cream joint in Keystone. Either way I can figure out where we're all going. If not one place, then there's always the other. But I don't need to be treated like I'm out of the loop…

"Hello? Rex? Are you still there?"

Her voice snaps me out of my deep thought.

"Uhh…yeah sure, Angie. I'll be there."

"Do you need a ride? Phee can pick you up so that you don't need to take the bus or have your parents drop you off."

"No…it's ok. I think I have my own mode of transportation," I tell her as I look in my full length mirror. _'Who needs wheels, when you got wings?'_

**O~O~O**

The six teens are seen waiting outside of 'The Vine'. They've been waiting at least ten minutes for Rex to arrive and the restaurant was beginning to get crowded with the lunch rush.

"Where the hell is he?!" Billy says throwing his arms up in the air. "I'm getting hungry. The tables are getting taken and it's going to be a while before we eat even when we order!"

"Shut up Billy! We're all hungry too, but you don't see us making a scene about it," Lily argues.

Everyone was growing slightly more irritated by the minute with the hot sun beaming above their heads and the fact that none of them have eaten lunch yet. They had all agreed that they were all going to wait a couple more minutes before going inside.

A couple minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Rex.

They were just about to go inside when suddenly-

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm late…"

They turn around and they see their large friend. He had his jet black shoulder length hair pulled back into a small ponytail. He was wearing his traditional long black trench coat over his overall navy, gray, and black colored outfit. They've asked before why he's worn it but he shrugged it off, saying that he had liked the style. He even got upset one time with Billy teasing him so he even challenged him asking, "if he had a problem with trench coats." They didn't want to mess with their very intimidating-looking friend, so they had all learned to back off.

But today he looked different. Despite his dark, mysterious look there was a glint of care freeness in his deep green eyes. He even gave them a small smile, which was genuine for once.

This had shocked the group a little bit. They were beginning to see the old Rex again…

Billy was the first to regain his composure.

"Dude, where the hell were you? We all agree to be here by noon sharp and you're fifteen minutes late. You know how crowded this place gets! Now we're gonna wait forever to get our meals, much less get a table!"

Rex chuckled and pulled Billy into a headlock. He ruffled his hair playfully, something he hasn't done in a long time. This had everybody's jaw drop. He released Billy from the headlock and begins laughing but then stops, realizing his friends were looking at him oddly.

"What?"

"Well, not to mean you any harm Rexie but you've acted strange for a while and now seeing you like this, it's…it's-" Ophelia started, trying to choose the right words to say.

"What she's trying to say _Rex_," Valen says emphasizing the use of his real name. He doesn't really call him by his nickname lately because of his strange behavior, "is that you haven't acted like yourself for the past year and now seeing you act like your old self again is…"

"Weird…" Ophelia finishes off for him.

Rex suddenly bursts into laughter at his friends' blatant remark. It was true though. He knew he has been acting strange. He had been missing school, acting really moody, and slowly distanced himself from his friends for the past year. It was all because of his wings. He couldn't accept how he looked but after last night's flight trip he had felt totally free. He had finally learned to accept this new side of him. The real trick though was trying to hide his wings…

"I know I have been acting weird lately and I'm sorry," Rex begins after his laughing fit, "but the truth is that it's been…complicated."

"Complicated? How complicated can it be?" Lilly asks him.

"Trust me, it's something you can't understand…"

There was an awkward silence that fell upon the group for a few minutes. But the silence was broken by the sound of a grumbling stomach. Billy clutches his stomach in an attempt to emphasize his hunger.

"Can we please go inside now and place our orders?" he moans.

Everyone begins to laugh and begin to head inside for the restaurant when suddenly-

_**KABOOM!**_

A huge explosion occurred from down the block, knocking people off their feet from the vibrations. The group stumbled and fell.

"What the heck was that?!" Lilly cried out.

"Seems to come from the MetropoPast Museum," Maddox says observantly.

Just then, they notice a man garbed in navy blue robes wearing a navy blue headdress to match. He was levitating in the air as he was moving down the block. His right hand was surrounded by a crystal blue aura. His left hand held some kind of jewel.

The jewel was a red, transparent crystal. It was about the size of your hand and in the center of the jewel was a milky white, swirling, cloud.

The elderly man gave a malicious smile and began a maniacal cackle. "With this jewel, I shall be able to have powers beyond limitations!"

The magical aura surrounding his right hand changes into a blood red color and expands, resembling the shape of a flame. He blasts the red aura from his hand at buildings, trees, and cars, leaving a scorch mark wherever it hits.

"Nothing can stop me! Nothing!!!"

He begins to take aim for the innocent bystanders. He shoots another ball of red aura magic at the crowd of people barely missing them, hitting a fire hydrant instead. The hydrant releases a splurge of water into the air and the people run away screaming, creating utter chaos.

"Guys we gotta do something!" Valen cries as he helps up a young woman and her toddler up from the ground.

"What?! Are you crazy, what do you suggest, Val?" Billy cried out as he and Lilly take cover behind a mailbox.

"Keep that creep from hurting innocent people!" Valen says as he rushes forward towards the villain. "No wait, Val," Maddox calls out as trailing behind him.

"C'mon we gotta do something, they can't do this alone!" Evangelia says as she runs after them. "Angie, no!" Lily pleads, seeing her friend run off. Ophelia looks around seeing her friends run toward the danger rather than away from it. "Guys, you can't leave me here!" she cries and runs behind them. "Have you all lost your freaking minds?!" Billy calls out. Realizing his friends weren't going to bother to listen to him, he runs after them trying to yell some sense into them.

Rex just stares at his friends in a daze, wondering whether or not they were the bravest people he knows, or if they were the stupidest. Another explosion occurs, snapping him out of his thought.

'_Argh, why me?! Why does the universe make me feel like I have to be the one in charge in case something bad happens to these guys?'_ Rex thought in annoyance as he ran at the back of the group.

He catches up to his friends trying to create a diversion by throwing rocks at the evil magician. What they were going to do once they caught the bad guy's full attention he didn't know. He saw Maddox make a good throw and hit the back of the guy's head. He turns around, seething in full rage. He takes aim and blasts them with a powerful surge of red energy. They all dive for the ground and hide behind rubble taking cover.

They all continue to run, advancing forward while dodging all of those beams of energy. Valen take a fairly large rock and throws it at the hand the magician used to hold the jewel. The jewel falls out of his hand and shatters to the ground.

As the jewel shatters, the magical energy and power radiating from it causes a bright, white light that engulfs them all…

**O~O~O**

_**Rex's P.O.V**_

I see my friends continue to run towards that crazy old whack-job, narrowly dodging those red beams he's shooting. I see Val pick up a rock that's about the size of ¾ my forearm. He takes aim at the hand holding the jewel.

After that everything seemed to move so fast and slow at the same time if that's possible…

I see the jewel quickly hit the ground and shatter. Then I see the magical energy released from it and suddenly everything moved so slow to me. I reach out and cry "Nooo!!!" and then the white light grows and engulfs us all. My friends were thrown back several feet from the powerful discharge of magic. I was thrown back a few feet, debris hitting me. I land on my back, hitting my head pretty hard, but not enough to knock me out unconscious. My friends, however, weren't so lucky. None of them were responding, but they were just out cold.

The magician gets up and shouts in fury once he realized that the jewel had been shattered. He turns to us and has a look on his face that says pure murder. He walks toward us, surely intent on doing us harm.

A wail of loud sirens closes in on distance, signifying the Metropolis fire department and police. The magician gives us one more evil glare, and then vanishes into a puff of smoke. I turn around behind me and see my friends get loaded in ambulances. I get up and stumble over to them, unsteady on my feet. I manage to get to where they were. An EMT sees me and he puts his arm around me.

Just as I was about to tell him what happened, everything goes black…

**O~O~O**

**Well what do you think? R&R plz ******


	7. Awakening

**This is where things begin to get a little bit more interesting…**

***Disclaimer: Do not own JL, only their kids for this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Seven: Awakening**

_**Rex's P.O.V**_

A light buzz begins to occur in my ears. The buzzing becomes louder and then I am starting to make out words. I hear the sound of echoing footsteps and if I listened real closely I can hear a faint _**beep, beep**_ which sounded like a familiar machine.

I slowly opened my eyes to bright fluorescent lights shining above me. I wince from the sheer brightness. I tilt my head up and try to sit but my head begins to violently throb.

'_Ughh, my head…where am I?'_

I pull myself into sitting position and find myself sitting on a cot. I look around and see that I am in a hospital hallway.

"Good, I see you're awake."

I turn my head and see a young nurse standing there. She pulls a chart from the end of my cot and busies herself with reading it.

"Where am I?" I ask quizzically. I honestly cannot remember what I was doing here. She looks up from the chart and gives me a warm smile.

"You're in Metropolis Memorial Hospital. You and your friends got caught in that dangerous incident near the MetropoPast Museum." A sudden rush of memories came flooding back to me-the wizard, the jewel, the explosion…

"My friends!" I cry out in panic as I jump off the cot. But then a sharp pain shoots up in my head. I cringe and clutch my head, feeling the bandages wrapped around. The nurse supports me helps me sit back on the cot. "Careful," she warns. "You have a slight concussion. You need to get up more slowly."

I do as she says and manage to stand up in full, upright position. I feel a little dizzy and have a wave of nausea pass through me. Once the nausea had passed I had managed to ask her my question.

"What about my friends? How badly hurt are they? Are they in stable condition?"

"Your friends," she starts slowly, patiently "are fine. Other than a couple of cuts and bruises your friends are in stable condition. A few of them are awake and some of them are still not conscious. The most serious injuries were a concussion from the male twin and a sprained wrist from the boy who seemed really shy.

'_Billy and Maddox…'_

"Where are they?"

"They're in the north wing on this floor. We had contacted all of your parents earlier and when we had contacted Mr. Wayne he had requested a large private room for all of your friends. You weren't that hurt to need to be monitored. On the ride in the ambulance, the EMTs said that you were responsive but were slipping in and out of consciousness. When you arrived, we x-rayed your head and bandaged you up. You were the luckiest; you received the least amount of damage despite your slight concussion."

"Can I see them?"

"Yes, you may. Right this way…" she directed as she lead him down the hall towards the north wing.

**O~O~O**

Within half an hour all of the teens were in the room, conscious, and dealing with their very relieved and very upset parents.

On the wall directly from the entrance were Billy and Lilly's beds. Their mother, Linda, was switching back and forth from tears of relief to shouts of fury. Wally was doing his best to pacify her. At the same time he was upset himself.

"I can't believe that you guys didn't have enough sense to realize danger when you see it," he remarked coldly. Billy and Lilly remained silent. It was too much to see both of their parents upset, especially their father.

The wall adjacent to the right of the entrance had Ophelia and Evangelia's beds.

"Are you alright baby girl?" Ollie asked his daughter.

"I'm fine Daddy. I am just a little sore, that's all," Ophelia replied, her voice sounding worn. "I just don't know what you were thinking," Dinah said, pinching the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb. She was clearly frustrated with her daughter. "We are going to talk about this when we get home."

'_Great, just what I need…'_ Ophelia thought with disdain.

Diana and Bruce were giving their daughter the silent treatment and when they looked at her it was full blow glare.

"Guys…say something, please," Evangelia begged her parents, her eyes brimming with tears. She couldn't take it anymore. If the explosion didn't kill her, this type of treatment would. "We are greatly disappointed with you Evangelia," Diana said, using her daughter's full name. Evangelia knew that she was in serious trouble. "We had thought we could trust you to take care of yourself when you go out. Instead, you put yourself into danger. I guess we were wrong," Bruce had finished coldly.

Tears were streaming down Evangelia's face. Her parents never said anything this cold to her. "I'm sorry," she choked out through her tears. She continued to cry until she felt the warm embrace of her mother. Diana had tears in her eyes as well from her deep concern for her daughter. Evangelia looked at her father and she saw him turn away, wiping his eye. He was just as concerned as Diana.

The wall adjacent to the left of the entrance had Maddox and Valen's beds.

"Oh my poor baby boy!" Helena cried out loud as she pressed her son to her bosom. "Helena…" Vic weakly said, embarrassed by the way she treated their 16 year old son.

"Mom…stop…Mom, I'm okay…stop crying," Maddox said, completely mortified that his mother was babying him in front of his friends and making a spectacle of herself.

'_Ugh, Mother…'_ he thought, sinking a little lower into the bed.

"Son, what were you thinking?! How foolish of you running into danger and putting your friends in danger like that. You could've been killed!" Clark Kent lectured his son.

"I thought that I could help innocent civilians somehow, rather than acting like a coward and running away," Valen answered defiantly.

"By how? You plan on saving people by putting more people in danger? I mean it's already bad enough that you foolishly threw yourself at danger but to put your friends at risk too…" Clark was too furious to even continue. Lois didn't know what to do. She was torn, she was glad that her son was safe and immensely proud of him for trying to be selfless but at the same time she knew her husband was right.

Rex was leaning against the wall next to the door, taking in the scene. Shayera was helping Wally calm Linda down and John was sitting in the corner with his head in his hands. His parents were relieved that he was alright at first. But then their anger seeped in, causing him to receive a very stern lecture and a slap from his mother from worrying her. This made his head hurt even more. He knew he didn't hear the end of it, though.

There was a knock at the door. A middle-aged doctor walked into the room. He wore a white lab coat over his clothing. His dirty blonde hair was combed back and had a goatee. He wore round, frameless lenses for his glasses.

"Hello children, I am Dr. Jones. May I please have a word with your parents in the hallway to talk about your present condition?" he asked in a deep, sophisticated voice.

All of the parents got up and exited the room.

They had walked a little further down the hall, into a section that was vacant.

"So what have you got for us, J'onn?" Bruce asked cutting to the chase. The Martian morphed back into his normal appearance. "Your children are fine. When I had scanned their bodies for any abnormal activities, everything turned out to be negative. However, I would keep an eye out for them. I don't know what the side effects of the energy released from that jewel are."

"So what the heck went on this afternoon?" John asked.

"Apparently Felix Faust was trying to rob an artifact from the museum down the block," J'onn explained, noting the look of anger on Diana's face. "The jewel he stole was said to manifest one's power. The jewel was used throughout history by different leaders to win wars and build great empires. Faust was trying to use that for his own gain."

"That scum, how he managed to escape the bloody pits of Tartarus I have no clue," Diana mumbled to herself.

"So are you sure they will be alright?" Shayera asked.

"Like I had said. Keep a close eye on them. They need to be watched carefully, especially considering who their parents are," J'onn said cocking an eyebrow at the last statement.

**O~O~O**

A large business building is seen in the Metropolis skyline.

A man is seen sitting behind his desk, his chair turned looking out of the grand window. A buzz is heard from his comm. link and he presses the button down to hear the message.

"Sir, a Felix Faust, is here to see you," a feminine voice informs over the comm. link.

"Send him in," was the blunt, yet commanding reply.

Felix Faust is seen entering the dimly lit room. He was about to open his mouth to say something but the man had cut him off. "Before you even say anything, Faust, do you or do you not have the jewel?"

"N-no, no I do not," Faust had admitted in defeat. The sound of a fist banging on the armchair is heard. "Then there is no deal if you cannot complete your end of the bargain," he says menacingly.

"I had the jewel!" Faust cries out in frustration. "But those brats made me drop it. I had it in my hand! Please, I need that serum. I would not survive without it."

"You mean this serum?" the voice questions as it lifts up a small vile filled with clear liquid for Faust to see. "If you cannot handle a bunch of mere children then you are not fit to do anything more for me. I ask you to steal the jewel and give it to me and you can't even do that!"

"Please! I need that, my time is almost up," Faust pleads.

"I decide whether or not I require any of your time," the voice says full of authority. "After all, this is why I chose to revive and sustain you with this serum. But because you couldn't fulfill your task, I'm going to find someone more capable." And with that he drops the serum on the floor, causing the vile to shatter. He looks to the clock striking midnight.

"You are dismissed…" he says coolly.

"NOO!!" Faust cries out as he collapses and his body begins to disintegrate until there is nothing left of him.

"Bring in the assassin," he says into the comm.. link.

An assassin clothed in all black wearing dark shades enters the room and stops in front of the desk. The assassin awaits his mission.

"Your task is to find out who these children are. They have the power that the jewel was radiating. Observe and watch them to see if anything changes occur in them. Then bring them here to me, alive. I need them until I can extract that power from them. Afterwards, you may dispose of them…"

**O~O~O**

***GASP* someone is after the teens already. Who can it be and why?**

**Stay tuned and find out…**

**Read and review plz!**


	8. Back to Same Old, Same Old

**Well here's chapter eight…**

**Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: Do not own JL, just their kids in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Eight: Back to 'Same Old, Same Old…'**

On Sunday morning, the teens were discharged from the hospital. They were warned to have a lot of rest and not to do anything too strenuous for their bodies. The doctors say they were all to make a full recovery within a matter of days.

They were well enough to go to school the following day, expecting to continue their daily lives. However, little did they know that their lives now would be far from normal…

**O~O~O**

The group is seen hanging out in front of the school, beneath the awning waiting for school to start. All of them were present, including Rex. He was wearing the typical school uniform beneath a navy blue trench. They were all recalling the events that had taken place, especially what had occurred afterwards with their parents.

"Oh man my Ma has been going on and off, saying one moment how much we mean to her and then yelling at us the next," Billy said exasperated. He had new bandages wrapped around his head. He sometimes had fits of dizziness and forgetfulness but the doctors said it was only temporary.

"Yeah, he's not kidding," Lilly agreed. Their mother was seriously traumatized from their encounter, despite the fact they had made it out alive with only minimal damage.

"My dad's been lecturing me, saying that I was irresponsible for dragging you guys into it and ya-di-ya-di-ya," Valen trails off. He was starting to get sick of his dad's lectures.

"I know right! Ohmygosh! My mom has been the same way. I wanted to bite her head off," Ophelia concurred. Despite the incident, she and her mother haven't been seeing eye-to-eye, causing a lot of arguments between them lately. She didn't need this to be added unto their list of disputes.

"My parents have just been plain out pissed when we first got home. They had chewed me out, but after they had gotten it out of their system, things had back to somewhat normal," Rex explained.

"You're lucky Rexie," Evangelia began. "My parents are talking to me civilly but I can still sense a bit of coldness in them."

"Ouch, the princess is receiving the third degree and cold shoulder from her parents," Billy teased. Evangelia ignored his comment and turned to Maddox. "How about you, Maddie? How are your parents treating you?"

Before he could answer, Ophelia had cut him off.

"Easy, I can tell you that one. His mother has been overprotective and babying him, even more than usual now that he's hurt," she remarked and was referring to his sprained wrist. Maddox had his wrist wrapped in gauze and had a little splint to keep it aligned. He had sprained it really bad.

Everyone wasn't really surprised by that answer and Maddox wasn't even protesting. She had hit bulls eye. He was notorious in the group for being a 'Momma's boy'.

'_Huh, that's funny…the one who thinks she got me pinned is a notorious 'Daddy's girl,'_ Maddox thought. He silently chuckled and kept that thought to himself.

"But you know what's the worst?" Billy rhetorically questioned them. "Is that we can't really do much after school for a while." The group had all agreed on that statement. They were all pretty active in and out of school.

Valen was part of the school student government and was aspiring to be the student body president. He was always active in student body dances, plans, and activities. He was also junior editor-and-chief of the school newspaper. He had taken an interest in the journalism career, like both his parents.

Rex used to play for the school football team. He was a linebacker because of his large size and was also an alternate quarterback. He had quit a year ago due to the fact that he couldn't play with his wings. He explained to the coach that he had a current medical condition with his back and the coach had begged him to stay. He had continuously declined but the coach said that there was always a spot for him on the team and that he was always welcome to rejoin. Recently, though, he had taken up photography as a past time.

Ophelia was part of the Trinity Union High cheer squad-in other words, she was a cheerleader. However, she wasn't shallow or mean like some of the other girls. She was kind and did well in school. Outside of school she takes dance classes and does some gymnastics. She was also the student government's treasurer.

Evangelia was in the student body government as well. Her mother had urged her to join, saying that it would do her good to learn to settle things diplomatically. At first, she thought that student government was just a place of talk but after joining she realized that the whole point of it was to put talk into action. She was the driving force that made sure that things got done. She wanted the best of words and action.

After school, she would take piano lessons at home from a teacher. Other than her friends and family, not many people knew that she also took martial arts classes and was a 2nd degree black belt in at least 3 different types of fighting. She was a very gifted fighter and was training since she was three. Her parents thought that she should learn to defend herself since she was the daughter of a billionaire.

Billy and Lilly were both pretty athletic.

Wally had pushed them both to join the track team for some reason. He had especially pressured Billy to join. Lilly just joined to keep in shape. Billy was on the Men's track team and Lilly was on the Women's track team. They also play soccer and are on the same team. Billy was on offense and Lilly was goalie. However, other than sports they had done their own things.

Billy was in the school drama club for fun. It was a good outlet for him, especially since he was charismatic and liked being in the spotlight.

Lilly chose to be on the school newspaper, writing the anonymous advice column. She was also the school news anchor and was seen every morning making the announcements in each homeroom's television. She took an interest in news casting because her mother was a live news caster on television.

Maddox was pretty laid back but he was a part of the school art/mural club. He had a very keen eye for observation and detail. His artwork was seen all over the school. He also participated in the school debate team because he had a knack for questioning and arguing things.

Every one of them was bummed out that they couldn't participate in the physical activities for at least a week.

The school bell rung and they begun their day, expecting going back to same old, same old mundane routine of classes.

Little did they know they were being watched…

**O~O~O**

"The targets are sighted," says a mysterious figure in the shadows into his comm. link.

"Excellent," a deep voice responds. "Follow and observe them in close proximity. I want you to track them and see if anything…unusual, occurs. Report to me by the end of the week, understood?"

"Crystal," the mysterious figure purrs and he steps out of the shadows. He' seen wearing the Trinity Union uniform and is making his way towards the high school.

**O~O~O**

**Dun dun dun…the teens are going to have an enemy in their midst. This is definitely going to shake up their high school.**

**Read & review, plz!**


	9. The New Kid

**Ninth chapter…plz remember to review afterwards, it really inspires when I get feedback!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own JL, just their kids in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Nine: The New Kid**

_**Evangelia's P.O.V**_

We all make our way into the school and walk towards our homerooms for attendance and morning announcements. Lilly had made a bee-line for the Audio/Visual Room where she would make her newscast.

The five of us walked down the west wing on the first floor where all of the freshman and sophomore homerooms were. Phee, Billy, and I stop and enter Homeroom 2B. Val and Maddie walked further down the hall towards their homeroom- Homeroom 2A. Lilly would join them after her morning broadcast. Rex was a junior and therefore headed towards the east wing where Homeroom 3C was.

We enter the room just in time and manage to take our seats just as the television hanging above the chalkboard blared to life. Lilly was shown behind a desk and having a stack of papers in her hand.

"Good morning Trinity Union High!" Lilly's familiar cheery tone filled the room. "To start off our morning announcements, there is-"

I drown her voice out of my head. I don't purposely do this all the time but today I can't seem to focus. Although she is making important announcements about upcoming events the student government has assembled, I have bigger fish to fry.

My parents have spoken to me but it didn't feel right. It was as if they had to remember the fact that I was their daughter and that they had to acknowledge my presence to a certain extent. My brothers have been sympathetic with me-well actually, just Tim. Dick has been acting like one lately and has been scolding me. He was sympathetic at first when he first saw my battered, cut and bruised body. But his feelings changed when he had heard of our "heroic" act.

Thankfully, Barbara-or Babs as we all affectionately call her- sympathized with me and has been defending me against Dick. She and Dick have been going out for years already and are at the point of talking about marriage. When Dick proposes to her I would be the happiest girl alive. Babs has been so much a part of my life and I would like a big sister. She and I get along great and I look up to her as my big sis already. She would fit into our family.

"Evangelia Wayne…"

My name said aloud snaps me out of my deep thought. I didn't realize the announcements were already over.

Mr. McGregor, our middle-aged and balding homeroom teacher repeated my name. He pushes up his thick framed glasses and reads the attendance sheet. He reminds me of that teacher from "Ferris Bueller's Day Off". I chuckle to myself. I can already imagine him…

'_Bueller, Bueller, Bueller…Fry, Fry…'_

"Wayne…"

Mr. McGregor's bored yet annoyed tone reminds me that I have still not responded.

"Here" I say, raising my hand as well. He looks up from the sheet with a bored expression that matches his voice and personality. He checks my name off and moves on with the roll call.

He finishes with the attendance and just before everybody gets up from their seats to make their way towards their first class, Mr. McGregor tells us all to sit down.

"Now class," he says in an attempted, excited tone. "We have a new student joining us in school."

I hear a low buzz erupt in the class. Not many students are usually accepted into the school during the second semester unless their parents are highly influential and/or rich. So I guess that much is a given to us. Whispers and titters continue in class.

"I wonder if she's hot…"

"What makes you so sure it's a girl?"

"Maybe he'll be cute…"

"I'll need a definitely need to hook up…"

The talk dies as soon as Mr. McGregor loudly clears his throat. Once he had everyone's attention he had continued. "I will let him introduce himself. Please make him feel welcome."

We were all on the edge of our seats and as if on cue, the new student walks in. A sigh rises from almost all of the girls in the room. I couldn't blame them but that doesn't mean that they had to act like fawning sheep. But I had to admit…

'_He's gorgeous…'_

He walked in clad in the school uniform but there was something about him that made us think that he was practically born to model it. The uniform definitely outlines his tall, muscular build. His tie was loosened and the first two buttons were undone, giving us a peak into his chiseled chest. He had olive toned skin and had the front part of his dark brown hair gelled up into spikes.

His deep gray eyes twinkled when he noticed his admirers. He flashed us with a brilliant white smile, revealing the dimples in his cheeks.

"Hello everyone. My name is Damien Princeton. I hope to get to know each of you," he says in a low, deep voice. It almost sounded like a seductive purr.

"OH-MY-GOSH! Angie! He's sooo hot!! He and I are definitely going to get to know each other," Phee whispers from behind me. "And his voice is so sexy…"

Just as she said that Damien turns his head towards us, almost as if he had heard us. He gives us a small smile. I felt Phee freeze up behind me.

'_It's funny, this is the first time I've ever seen her act like this. Most of the time it's her making the boys feel so nervous.'_

Everybody gets up and files out of the room, walking towards the first class. Phee and I get up from our seats and make our way towards the door. But suddenly I hear her stumble behind me and I see a hand reach out and grab her. It turns out that it was Damien who caught her.

"Way to go, OFE-EE!" Billy jeers from the door. But she didn't seem to mind. She and Damien were locked into an intense stare. "Are you alright?" he asks smoothly. "I-I'm fine," was her uneasy reply.

'_I could get used to seeing her like this,'_ I thought with amusement.

They continue to stare. I decide that it was my job to break it up. "C'mon _Ophelia_, we're going to be late!" I urge as I pull her away. I made sure to emphasize her name that way pretty boy knew it.

'_She could thank me later…'_

He snaps out of their stupor and says, "See you around…Ophelia." She looks back, regains her cool, coy composure and says, "Definitely."

**O~O~O**

Seven teens make their way exiting out of the high school. They were coming home early like they had promised their parents. Their afternoons for the next few days were going to be pretty uneventful. However, one of them was in high spirits.

"OMG! You should've seen him Lilly. He's so gorgeous and he's so smooth and cool," Ophelia tells her friend. She hasn't stopped talking about him all day. "And when he caught me, we totally had a moment. I think he's into me," she concludes.

"Who is she talking about?" Valen asks the rest of them.

"Oh just a new guy in our homeroom that Ophelia has the hots for," Billy informs. He makes loud, obnoxious kissy noises to piss Ophelia off.

"Billy, knock it off! That's rude," Lilly scolds. Ophelia doesn't seem to care though. She coolly remarks, "It's alright Lil. There's no need to get worked up like that. Besides a girl wouldn't have the hots for him even if she was stuffed with chili peppers and he was a glass of water."

The entire group erupted into laughter. Rex and Valen were slapping their knees and doubled over. Billy had nothing else to say. He remained silent for the rest of the time. Everybody was enjoying themselves and each other's company. All except for one…

Maddox remained silent for the entire time. He was a quiet guy but at least he would've laughed, or chuckled, or did something when he heard that statement. Evangelia seemed to be the only one who had noticed this.

'_Poor Maddie,'_ she thought.

She had often seen the boy look at Ophelia while she wasn't looking and turn away when she noticed him. He often blushed whenever she complimented him and had always tried his best to get her to smile or laugh. But now he was beside himself and wasn't even talking to anybody. She knew she would have to confront him about his feelings for Ophelia later.

Just as it was their time to depart, Ophelia had asked Rex and Maddox if they needed a ride home. She already knows Evangelia, Valen, Billy, and Lilly had rides.

"Nah, it's cool Phee. I don't need a ride. I can get home by myself," Rex declined. Lately he had been secretly flying home. It gave him the privacy to think to himself.

Ophelia wasn't offended. Rex usually went home by himself. On rare occasions he would actually accept her offer. She turned to Maddox and offered him a ride.

'_And listen to you talk about Damien the entire time. No thanks,'_ he thought bitterly.

"No, I'm fine," he answers bluntly. He didn't even bother to look her in the eyes. This response had kind of hurt Ophelia. She knew that he would want to ride home with her any time he got the chance and she enjoyed his company.

"Aww, but now I have no one to ride home with me!" she complained. "Please Maddie! Oh c'mon it's better than being picked up by your mother!"

Maddox didn't bother to respond to her jab. Instead he had pushed his way past her and walked away. This truly hurt her. _'What's gotten into him,' _she thought. She didn't bother to chase after him. She wasn't one to beg. A lot of guys would die to accompany her home, much less sit in the same vehicle as her. _'Fine, he could walk home for all I care.'_

She says farewell to the rest of her friends and makes her way towards the west parking lot. Just as she was walking to her car she sees Damien leaving the building. She didn't want to call him over because she thought it would make her look too desperate or easy. So instead she quickly pulls out of her spot and speeds past him, making sure that he got a good glimpse of her. She looks back and sees him staring and remembers why she was in such a good mood earlier.

**O~O~O**

**Uh-oh, already the new kid is causing problems for them…**

**Anyways read & review!**


	10. And So It Begins

**My tenth chapter, yay ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own JL, just their kids in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Ten: And So It Begins**

_**Billy's P.O.V**_

_**RRRRRiiinngggg!!!**_

'_Argh! I hate this stupid alarm clock. Why couldn't Ma get me a radio instead?!'_

I stick my arm from beneath the pillows and reach towards my side dresser. Without looking I feel around for the familiar cold, metal surface of the clock. I get a hold of it and then I fling it across the room and hear it slam against the wall. All was peace and quiet again…

"Billy! Wake up, dear! Time for school!" Ma calls from downstairs.

'_There goes my peace and quiet…'_

I mumble a few inaudible curses and manage to get up from bed. I make my way towards the bathroom, to find that the door was locked. Lilly must've already beaten me to it. I inwardly groan, waiting for her to finish.

I lean my head against the door and I close my eyes. Oh how I wish that it was my turn and that I was in there. I hear the shower on and I can imagine Lilly using up most of the hot water. I am longing to take a nice hot shower and feel the nice, fuzzy rug beneath my feet, preventing me from slipping over the tiles.

Suddenly I notice the room felt a slightly bit warmer. I open my eyes and I realize that I am surrounded by steam. I turn my head and see my reflection in the mirror. I look down and see the light green fuzzy rug over the tiles. I look up and do a double take as I see a toilet in the corner.

"Woah, what the heck am I doing here?" I yelp in surprise.

Before my mind fully registered that I was in our bathroom, my sister's voice comes screeching out like a harpy's.

"WHAT THE-? HOW THE HELL ARE YOU IN HERE?! I LOCKED BOTH DOORS THAT WAY YOU COULDN'T GET IN EITHER WAY. GET OUT!!! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE DUMBA-"

I unlock the door and manage to get out before she threw the shampoo bottle at me. I slam it shut and lean against the door, panting. I try to catch my breath and try to recall what had just happened. One minute I was in my room, then the next thing I knew I was on the other side of my door and in the bathroom.

I was trying to be concerned and try to figure out how and why that happened but I was just seriously grossed out by the thought of being in the bathroom at the same time as my sister…

'_Ugh, this is not a good way to start off my day.'_

**O~O~O**

_**Lilly's P.O.V**_

'_Let's see what the school announcements are for today…'_

I browse through the list of important events and honorable mentions in my hand as the A/V room was a buzz with movement, preparing to broadcast the school news. I reread through the list again, trying to concoct an intriguing delivery.

However, my mind has been a bit frazzled this morning. Billy had really upset me this morning by appearing in the bathroom out of nowhere while I was taking my shower. He had been trying to apologize to me all morning, saying stuff like how he didn't mean to do it and feeding me stories of how he had just appeared there without meaning to. _'As if he were the Great Houdini.'_

I didn't buy any of his bull and didn't bother to speak to him yet.

I make the morning announcements with a little bit of lackluster today. I had let my feelings get the best of me. It wasn't because I was bothered of the fact that Billy was in the bathroom today, but I was completely confused as to how he got in.

'_I know I locked both doors. Even if I left one of them open I don't think he would bother to walk in like that, especially when I'm taking a shower.'_

I make my way towards my homeroom class for attendance when I see the editor-and-chief of the school newspaper, Keith Francis making his way down the hall. I felt my heart throbbing faster and faster.

Keith Francis is a really handsome senior. He has a dark chestnut complexion and his hairline was shaped up nicely. His thick, long eyelashes frame his dark brown eyes that make me want to melt into them. He has a pronounced jaw, a straight nose, and his lips look absolutely luscious. He has a bit of facial hair on his chin, which is shaped up into a nice little goatee.

Keith makes his way closer to me. I freeze up a little on the inside but I continue walking. He stops me in the hallway and gives me a warm smile. I give him a small, strained smile while using all my willpower to stop myself from touching his face.

"Hey Lillian, how come I haven't seen you afterschool lately?" his velvety voice asks.

"Oh, umm…I had this little ordeal last Saturday-" I began.

"Oh right, right. Yeah a lot of kids from our school saw what happened with you and your friends at 'The Vine'. Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay," I stuttered.

"So does that mean you can submit to me your advice column by this Friday?" he questions.

I close my eyes in frustration. I had almost totally forgotten about that. Well, I guess I can get started on it tonight since I have nothing else to do.

"Don't worry, Keith," I say as I wave my hand in assurance. "I've got it covered. You'll have your column in by Friday morning."

He smiles at me, obviously pleased with my answer. "Good. So when can you start attending meetings again?"

"I should be back by next week," I assure him.

He places a hand on my shoulder and says, "I'm glad, I don't want my star advice columnist to be M.I.A. See you soon Lillian." And with that he walks away.

'_Oh-my-gosh, Keith Francis just called me his star advice columnist.'_

At first I was in utter shock. When I got over it I turn around and call after him with a new sense of confidence. "You can call me Lilly…" He pauses and turns his head a bit. He smirks and replies, "See you soon…Lilly."

After he was out of earshot I lean against the wall and let out a long sigh. I was euphoric. Just as the bell rings, I feel a falling sensation and somehow end up on the floor of my homeroom class. The other students were on the other side of the room making their way out the door.

"Oh Miss West, when did you arrive? I didn't notice you enter through the door," Ms. Watts, my homeroom teacher states.

'_Neither did I…'_

I get up, apologize for being late, and rush out the door trying not to be late for my next class. I try to keep that strange occurrence at the back of my mind.

'_This is such a weird day.'_

**O~O~O**

Lilly and Billy had to take public transportation this afternoon. Both of their parents were going to work late that night, so they just agreed to take the bus. As they were walking home from the bus stop, Billy was desperately attempting to get his sister to talk and forgive him. He didn't like to admit it, but he hates it when his sister is genuinely angry with him.

"Oh Sis, c'mon I said I was sorry already," Billy pleads. Lilly continues walking, not even bothering to give him a glance. He throws his hands up in the air and lets out a groan of frustration. He had to think of a way to get her not to be mad at him anymore.

A light bulb flashed on in his head as he came up with an idea.

He ran up to Lilly and stopped right in front of her. She looks up at him and when he knew he had her attention he proposed his idea.

"Alright Sis, I'll make you a bargain. Let's have a race home. If I win, you have to forgive me. If you win, you get first dibs on the shower every morning for the next two weeks."

She gives him a look that says, 'Are you serious?' "That's so stupid, you have a concussion. Why would you want to do that?" Billy was glad that he got his sister to finally say something.

"Well, I hate it when you're mad at me…" he mumbled not wanting to complete that sentence. "Plus I'm alright. We could use the exercise anyway. Especially, you…you look like you put on a lot of weight!"

Lilly ignored him and gave a smirk. "Alright, fine. But just to let you know, I've already forgiven you…" "What?!" he yelled in surprise. "Fine, since you've already forgiven me, if I win I get the same shower privileges I just offered you."

They switch into their sneakers and start off at a mailbox. "First one, to make it through the door wins," Billy declares. "Ready, one, two, three…GO!!"

They take off, pumping their arms and legs trying to go faster and faster. It was head to head. Lilly would pull up in front of Billy, but then he'd catch up and be a few inches ahead of her. It was vice versa. It was getting really close. They started going so fast that everything became a blur.

"_I'm almost there. Hellooo first shower privileges," _Lilly thought with excitement. She sped past what looked like cars, people, lampposts, and dogs. She was almost afraid of the speed she was going at. It was the same with Billy. They both realized the tremendous speed they were running at. But he didn't want that to bother him. He was more focused on the race. Right now, Lilly was in front of him and he had to beat her.

'_Oh man I wanna win sooo bad! I can almost imagine myself in the living room, rubbing it in her face that I won…'_ Billy thought. Then something weird happened. Lilly looked out of the corner of her eye to see how close behind her brother was. One minute he was there and then the next minute he was gone.

Billy found himself standing in the middle of his living room. He was in shock. He couldn't believe he was already in the house. Just a half second later, Lilly bursts through the door. Well actually, the door wasn't even open. It seemed more like she went through it.

Her eyes practically popped out of their sockets when she saw that Billy was already there.

"What, huh? How did you-? I was just…" Lilly stammered in astonishment.

"Well how about you?" Billy questioned. "How did-? How come you-?" He was shocked as well. He saw his sister literally go through the door.

They both stare at each other in utter shock. Billy walks towards the window and looks down the block. He sees a shallow pair of grooves on the sidewalk. However, one of the grooves ended abruptly while the other made its way up the front steps. Lilly walks over and sees what her brother was staring at.

"We did that…" she says, making it sound like a statement and question rolled into one. A wave of silence passes over them. Billy was the first to break it.

"It was just like this morning," he starts. "I imagine myself somewhere and then poof…I'm there." He turns and looks at his sister, expecting an answer from her as well.

"Same…with me," she begins slowly. "I was talking to Keith earlier today. Then I lean against the wall and suddenly there's no wall. My butt ends up on the floor of my homeroom class. And when we were racing, I imagined myself being on the other side of the door."

Billy looks up at the top of the staircase and then he closes his eyes. He vanishes for a split second and then reappears at the top of the steps. Lilly closes her eyes and suddenly she falls through the floor. Half a second later she reappears from the basement with a gust of wind behind her, scattering some papers unto the floor.

"Cool!" Billy exclaims as he runs down the stairs, causing another gust of wind to scatter a myriad of items. "We both can run at the speed of light!! At the same time, I can teleport anywhere I want and you…"

"…can phase through solid objects," she finishes his sentence.

They take in their newfound discovery with shock and excitement. Billy looks up and sees a small grin on his sister's face. "What?" he questions.

She laughs and explains, "You said that the first one through the door wins. You didn't go through the door. You popped up in the middle of the living room. I, on the other hand, literally went through the door. So technically, I win…"

Billy says nothing. He walks over to the nearest wall and begins to bang his head, while Lilly rejoices in her victory.

**O~O~O**

A shadowed figure from across the street had just witnessed what occurred between the twins. His steely, gray eyes glint with pleasure. Some the teens are already exhibiting their powers.

'_And so it begins…'_

**O~O~O**

**OK guys, and so it begins…**

**Who do you think is the one to realize their powers next? Valen, Maddox, Evangelia, Ophelia…**

**If you guys comment and vote I'll choose to write the next chapter on the character that gets the most votes. But you readers have to let me know!**

**Other ideas are welcome as well…**

**R&R, plz!**


	11. Unordinary

**Alright readers, you've voted Evangelia to get her powers next!**

**Thank u gabbowax360, ep120284, & troth5 for your reviews/votes! Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own JL, maybe just their kids in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Eleven: Unordinary **

_**Evangelia's P.O.V**_

_**Pant. Pant. Pant.**_

I find myself sparring against my older brother, Tim. He, my oldest brother, Dick, and I were in the basement, otherwise known as our workout room. It's a pretty updated home gym with almost every workout machine in here. The walls are completely covered by glass panels and in one corner of the basement was a built-in fighting ring.

I was reviewing the basic forms of karate. We have been down here for at least an hour now fighting in the ring.

'_Aww, crap! I have to find an opening.'_

I throw a punch with my right hand and Tim blocks it with his left. He pulls me in closer and tries to jab me in my stomach with his elbow. I know that he wouldn't actually hit me though. My brothers have never dealt me a blow in my entire life. They would usually stop themselves from hitting me. I guess it's something they think "good big brothers" do.

But that doesn't stop me from retaliating.

As he pulls me in I dodge his "blow" and twist out of his hold. I throw him another jab and he blocks it again. I see him take a step back and I find my opening. I take the opportunity to get down low and knock him off his feet. Before he hits the ground I finish him off with an uppercut to his jaw.

He stays down for at least a minute. Finally he gets up and leans against the ropes for balance.

"Alright, alright Munchkin you win," Tim surrenders. He reaches up and rubs his jaw. "Ahhh, damn girl, did anyone ever tell you that you punch like a man?"

"Sorry Tim," I softly chuckle as I apologize to him.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have gone too hard on him…'_

"Are you…done already…Tim?" Dick questions from the bench press. Sweat trickled down his face as he was pumping a 25 lbs. weight over his bare torso. "C'mon man…losing to…our baby …sister…you're losing…it."

"Do you want to fight her?" Tim challenges.

Dick puts the weight on its rest as he sits up and wipes the sweat off his face with his towel. He takes a long drink of water before continuing.

"I'd rather fight you instead," he declares.

"Fine, give me a couple of minutes to rest and then you're on!"

I walk over to the stairs with my water bottle and sit on the bottom step. I watch my brothers warm up their bodies. It's been a while since the three of us have been working out together. They've been busy lately and I was left alone to train.

Mom and Dad have explained to me when I was younger that because Dick, Tim, and I were a billionaire's heirs, there were going to be people who would try to hurt me and my brothers. So that was their reason into having us learn martial arts. Dick and Tim have been doing it since way before I was even born. Because the three of us need to train, I guess fighting was one of the ways we all get to bond. Even Dad comes down sometimes and spars with us.

"AHHH!!!"

Tim's cry brings me back to my brothers' match. It was only been ten minutes and Tim was already on the ground. _'Is the match already over?'_

"Ha ha ha," Dick laughs as he stands victoriously over Tim. "I win! That didn't even take long at all! I can see how Munchkin beat you!" he mocks.

'_I'm beginning to really hate that nickname. I'm not __**that**__ short…'_

Even though they're not my older brothers by blood, to them I'm still their "baby sister." This title gives them the right to give me a stupid nickname, tease me to no end, and be unnecessarily overprotective of me.

"What? My match with her was at least an hour long. If I were fresh I totally would've owned you! It was Munchkin who basically did all the work," Tim states as he gets up and leans against the ropes.

They both exit the ring. Tim lies back down on the ground from exhaustion, while Dick is standing tall and proud. He wraps a towel around his neck and wipes the sweat off his face. He didn't look tired at all. I knew this was my opportunity to ask, so I get up and walk over to him.

"Hey Dick, nice match!" I compliment him cheerily.

He raises an eyebrow at me in suspicion and says, "Thanks…"

"You don't look tired at all, so why not you and I spar in boxing?" I suggest eagerly.

"Uh…I don't know Munchkin," Dick says hesitantly. Out of my two brothers, Dick was the more reluctant one to fighting me. Sometimes he would even go easy on me and let me win, which pissed me off the most. I hope that if he does accept my challenge, he would fight me with all he's got.

"Why not, Dick? Afraid to lose to our baby sister?" Tim instigates. We both knew that Dick's Achilles heel was his pride, so this was his way of "motivating" him to fight me. I guess he knew that if I beat Dick, then it was his way of getting even.

"Alright, fine then," Dick accepts as he walks over to the rack on the far wall and grabs his boxing gloves. Tim walks over there and fetches my gloves for me. He offers to lace my gloves for me and I accept. I've only started boxing for at least a month and I am still a novice. Tim is pretty good himself and offers me advice as well.

While looking down at my gloves and fixing them he reminds me, "Alright Munchkin, remember to keep your hands up at all times. Watch him very closely and wait him out to find an opening. He has almost an unbreakable defense. Be careful of his right arm. After sparring with him so many times, I can guarantee you that you'll be getting most of his attacks from there. Stay light on your feet and protect your jaw and stomach. That's where he likes to finish people off, not that he'd actually hit you," he assures.

He finishes putting on my gloves and he pulls my head towards his, that way our foreheads could touch. "You got that kid?"

I nod and I realize that he was looking at me funny for a couple of seconds. "What?"

He shakes his head and says it was nothing. I ask him again, pressing on the matter.

"It's nothing really, it's just that you seem taller…don't grow up on me too soon. Otherwise, I can't call you Munchkin anymore," he says as he ruffles my hair playfully.

I roll my eyes and decide to say nothing to that comment only because I had my mouth piece already in. Tim sits on the ropes that way I can enter through the ring without tripping over them. Dick was already in the other corner. We traditionally walk towards the center of the ring and touch gloves.

"I want a good, clean fight you two," Tim declares as the referee. "Begin!!"

I lunge forward and try to aim for his upper torso and was surprised when my blow actually connected with him. _'This is the unbreakable defense that Tim was talking about?'_

Dick falls back but regains his footing. He smirks and says, "Nice hit, Munchkin! I didn't see that one coming."

Tim and I sweat drop at that comment. _'Oh no he's going easy on me again…'_

I drop my stance and spit out my mouthpiece. "What are you doing, kid?!" I hear Tim call from the sidelines. I ignore him and begin to let Dick have a piece of my mind.

"Dick, I want you to fight me for real, I'm tired of you going easy on me" I patiently explain. I see him wince and I knew that he thought I wanted him to hit me so I add, "That doesn't mean you have to hit me, but I don't want you to hand me my victory on a silver platter. How else am I going to get better if I don't learn?"

He doesn't say anything and has a conflicted look on his face. I decided that it was time to go for his Achilles heel. "Unless you want me to brag to your friends that you were too pussy to have a real fight with your sister, so instead you let her win because you're afraid you'd actually get beat."

Tim guffaws at my remark and Dick suddenly has this serious, livid look on his face. "You're gonna be sorry you ever said that, brat…"

I put in my mouth piece and get back into my stance, with my arms up and footwork going. I smirk as I say, "Bring it on…"

This time he lunges for me and aims for my face, coming at me with a force that made me think that he would actually hit me. I pull my gloves up to my face, like how Tim showed me before, and protected myself from his blow. He begins a barrage of hits towards my torso, so I duck my head and put my arms together to protect myself. Once sensed he was letting up, I find a slight opening and counterattacked. He blocks it, of course, but I was able to get him busy so I could push myself away from him.

We exchange blows back and forth. His blows were fast and powerful at first, but I kept my defense up and was able to wait him out, like Tim told me to. I was smaller and more agile than Dick, so I just blocked and dodged. We've been fighting for at least 45 min. and I noticed that he was becoming much slower and less powerful.

I saw this as my window of opportunity.

I take it from the defense and go for the kill. Dick was sweating bullets and I knew it was getting into his eyes. So I aim for parts of his body that I thought he'd be blind-sided by. I see him lose his footing for a split second and I saw my opening.

I got cocky and threw an uppercut towards his jaw. But he was quick to regain his footing and blocked it. Then I guess, he jabbed me across the face out of instinct. I was quick enough to move my head away to negate full damage, but his blow still contacted with the side of my face, splitting the corner of my lip.

I lose my balance and fall backwards, clutching the side of my face that got hit. I taste the blood in my mouth. I spit out my mouth piece as Dick runs over to my side, with Tim just trailing behind.

"Oh man, Munchkin, I am so sorry," Dick says as he gets down on one knee to examine the damage. Tim slaps him on the back and yells, "What the hell is wrong with you?! You weren't supposed to hit her dumba-"

"I know that stupid!" Dick turns and yells back, cutting him off. He turns back to look at my face and applies pressure to my lip. "Go wash off in the bathroom while I get the first aid kit."

I get up and do as he says. I walk into the bathroom and close the door behind me. I could still hear bits of Tim yelling at Dick.

"You stupid son of a bit-…are you crazy?! Bruce is gonna fuc-…kill us!!'

I run the water to drown them out. I was expecting a bloody mess on my face to wash off. I bend over the sink to clean off the blood dribbling down my chin and when I looked at the mirror expecting to see an open busted lip, I gasped.

There was no wound…

'_I could've sworn I felt my lip tear open…'_

I walk out of the bathroom back towards my brothers. They had all of the contents of the first aid kit laid out, as if they were going to perform a miniature surgery on me. Dick and Tim see my face and have a look of shock go through their faces.

"Whoa…" Tim utters. "It's as if you were never hit…"

Dick just continues to stare in awe. I don't know why they'd make a big deal out of this. I mean, I know it's weird, but at least they won't get in trouble for this. I shrug and try to fake a yawn to make light of the situation.

"Hey, guys, I'm beat," I lie. "Are you going to go up yet?"

They shake their heads and state that they were going to work out a little longer. I wish them a good night and head upstairs. Just as I was about to reach my room, I forgot that I left all of my stuff in the basement, so I rush back down.

The door was still wide open and I heard Dick and Tim talking in a low volume.

'_Hmmm…I wonder who they're talking about.'_

"Are you sure you hit her?" I hear Tim question Dick.

"Yeah, I saw her lip split. It wasn't a pretty thing," he responds. "I wonder how it healed up so fast…"

They both remain silent for a moment.

"Regeneration…" Tim suggests.

"But then she'd be like…" Dick began, but didn't complete his sentence.

"She's also getting taller. She's grown at least 2 in. within a few days," Tim pointed out.

"That doesn't mean a thing," Dick argues. "But I kind of understand what you're trying to prove. After all, she isn't an ordinary girl."

"In our fights," Tim recaps, "while you and I were huffing and puffing, she didn't even break a sweat. It's like she has superhuman stamina."

"Her reflexes are really fast too," Dick adds. "Otherwise, she would've had one hell of a shiner instead of a split lip."

I slowly creep away from the stairs and try to make meaning of what my brothers were trying to get at. I didn't want to confront them and ask them because I knew that I would never hear them talk about anything like that again.

'_I'm unordinary?'_

**O~O~O**

**Alright, here's Evangelia's chapter. I'm sorry if it's not exactly what you've expected. I've let her have some subtle powers/abilities but nothing big yet. I kinda planned for her to be a "late bloomer," shall we say. Don't worry, everything will come around…**

**Anyways three up, three down- who's next? Valen, Ophelia, or Maddox…**

**You guys have to vote, vote, VOTE!**

**Vote, read, & review!!!**

**A/N: Before anyone asks, Rex doesn't really need to have a "power discovery" chapter. He already has wings, but maybe I will add on a few other things to him later… **


	12. Did I Do That?

**First of all, a big thank you to my readers who voted/reviewed :D**

**Well, the votes were unanimous…here's Valen's chapter**

***Disclaimer: I do not own JL, maybe just their kids in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Twelve: Did I Do That?**

_**Valen's P.O.V**_

'_I can't believe I'm here. A lot of other people find themselves in a situation like this, but not me…'_

A person who is a member of the student government and the junior editor-and-chief of the school newspaper do not find themselves waiting outside the principal's office, while receiving a phone call home.

I place my face in my hands and let out a long sigh of frustration. Lately, things have been…complicated for me.

I've been recently hearing things that I shouldn't hear. I've been able to eavesdrop on people's conversation from all the way across the cafeteria. I can even clearly hear my classmates' whispers from the back of the room. Either way, I know that it's not normal.

Neither is being able to see through doors, floors, walls, or anything solid for that matter! I'm no athlete either, but is running at your top speed for an entire one-hour long gym class and not breaking a sweat, also classify as normal? Yeah, I didn't think so…

I look up from my hands and stare at the door in front of me.

**PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE**

It also doesn't help me that I am now looking through the door and seeing Principal Halloway on the phone with my parents.

'_While they're finding out about what went on today, I'm just realizing that I can do something else. Something that I know is definitely not normal…'_

**(---O~O---)**

Valen was arranging books in his locker, too preoccupied to notice one of his friends approaching him.

"Hey Val!" a feminine, chipper voice greets him.

"AHH!" he yelps, dropping the books he had in his hand, obviously taken by surprise. When he saw it was Ophelia, he relaxed a bit. "Oh, h-hey Phee…" he greeted as he picked up his books off the floor.

She giggles at his reaction and asks, "Why so jumpy, Val?"

He sighs and closes his locker, realizing his behavior was a little off and peculiar. "I was just deep in thought," he explained. They walked over to their next class together.

"Ohhh," Ophelia stated as if she understood. "Anyways," she continued, remembering why she wanted to talk to him in the first place, "Arabella Chou was looking for you, for the both of us, actually."

'_Why would the student body president want with us?'_ Valen questioned.

As if she read his thoughts, she answered, "Well, we haven't been able to attend the meetings after school lately, so Angie dropped in to see Arabella yesterday and she told Angie that she was hoping that we all would attend next week because apparently there is going to be an upcoming meeting she wants all three of us to mediate."

"Oh alright," he blandly replies.

Ophelia was starting to get annoyed with him. She did not walk all over the place in her new, uncomfortable shoes to look for him and then get a response that was the total opposite of what she had in mind. She gets in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"What's wrong with you?!" Ophelia blows up in his face. She puts her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face, ready to lecture him. "I tell you that the student body president wants us to mediate in a meeting, something that you've always aspired to do, and all you can say is 'Oh alright'. Well listen here pal!" She rants and beings to poke him in the chest, "I better not hear you complain about how Rex has changed because you're doing no better yourself!"

He blinks at her, letting her words sink in. She was absolutely right.

"I-I'm so sorry, Phee. I really am and I do appreciate you letting me know about this. I'm glad and all but lately, I'm going through something right now," he admits, turning his face away from hers in shame. Ophelia's annoyance changes into sympathy. She reaches up and turns his face towards her.

"Listen. I don't want what happened with Rex to happen to you, Val. Don't shut all of us out, don't shut me out…" she says sweetly. He looks at her and gives her a warm embrace, which she gladly returned.

"OH, how sweet!" a loud, obnoxious voice comes down from the hallway.

Both were disgusted to see that it was Shayne Newman, making his way down the halls with his football team goons. He sported his football team jacket over his uniform. His brown hair was combed back, with a few strands over his hazel brown eyes. Most girls fell for his muscles and "boyish good looks," but Ophelia was not impressed.

Shayne casually comes up to them and pushes Valen out of the way. He puts his arm against the wall and leans against it, making himself look "cool."

"Hey, babe what's shaking?" he smoothly asks.

"That tail between your legs, you mutt!" Ophelia spat back. Shayne laughs obnoxiously at her response. He flashes a grin, taking a different approach.

"Ohhh, I like them feisty," he said in low, seductive tone. He cups her face in his hand and says, "Listen here, pumpkin, why don't you hang out with a real man like me, instead of a loser like Kent."

"I believe the young lady has already made it clear that she's not interested," a familiar voice comes from behind Ophelia. She turns around to see that it was none other than Damien.

Shayne narrows his eyes and glares at him. "Do you want a piece of this, pretty boy?" Two of Shayne's boys surround Damien from behind.

"Leave him out of this, you jerk! Ahh!" She cried out as Shayne grabs her by the neck and holds her up in the air. "I've been all peachy keen on you, sweetheart, but trust me you do not want a piece of this too."

Someone taps on Shayne's shoulder from behind. "She doesn't, but I do!"

He turns his head and sees that it was Valen. "Forgot about me, Newman?"

Valen punches Shayne in the face and Ophelia was dropped on the ground. Damien helps her up and asks if she was alright. After a few coughs, she nods.

"Hey you don't mess with Shayne like that!" "You're gonna get it now, bub!" Shayne's goons yell in protest. They run up to Valen to back up their leader.

"I don't think so," Damien states as he trips the boys, taking them on himself.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that Kent!" Shayne says as he charges towards Valen. He lunges for him and throws a punch that connects with Valen's face. A crowd surrounds the fight, chanting and yelling at the people involved. Ophelia was consumed by the flock of students, unable to stop Damien or Valen. She forced to helplessly watch them instead.

Damien seemed to be doing fine fighting all by himself against the football goons. Valen on the other hand just managed to dodge Shayne's punches. He was going all out, throwing punches left and right but unable to land a hit on Valen. Shayne was getting more frustrated by the minute, humiliated at the fact that Valen wasn't getting hit and making him look bad.

"C'mon Kent! Fight me like a man!" Shayne cried out in rage. In his anger he was finally able to land a hit on Valen. Seeing his opening, he grabs hold of him and throws him against the lockers.

"Heh, I knew you were a loser," Shayne said as he stood gloating over Valen, thinking that he already won. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be off with you little friend. Maybe after doing a lil' bit of this and a lil' bit of that, I'd be able to get more than a hug outta her…"

Hearing Shayne talk about his friend like that made Valen's blood boil.

"Arrgghhhh!!!" Valen let out a feral cry as he tackled Shayne, throwing him against the wall, denting lockers and creating cracks in the wall. Shayne became unconscious from the impact.

Just then, the school patrol officers and teachers came rushing in and broke up the crowd. Valen was still blinded by rage, but after seeing that Shayne was out cold he saw the devastating damage he made.

As they were hauling the two fighting parties towards the principal's office, Valen still was still in shock of the large dents in the lockers and the cracks on the wall, with broken pieces of plaster on the floor.

'_Did I do that?'_

**(---O~O---)**

Sitting in the principal's office with your parents and knowing that you were in trouble is the worst feeling that you can ever imagine.

Dad was quiet the entire time. If you didn't know him you'd think he was indifferent about the whole thing. Unfortunately, he was the complete opposite. I knew he was absolutely furious because didn't even look in my direction.

Principal Halloway re-entered the room after questioning students who were witnesses. He sat behind his desk and folded his hands. He had my student record laid out on the desk in front of him.

"Well, I've questioned some students and they said that you were the one to throw the first punch at Shayne Newman," Mr. Halloway began.

"But, I-" I started to explain. Mr. Halloway holds up his hand to silence me.

"Valen, you were…are…one of the best students in Trinity Union. A student whom I can trust to set the right example for others. Seeing you in a fight clearly disturbs me. You of all people should know the consequences of school fighting. So tell me this, what on earth set you off to fight Shayne?"

"H-he was the one who really started it," I told him in a weak, shaky voice. I clear my throat, trying to pull myself together. "He was the one who rudely barged into the conversation I had with Ophelia Queen. He pushed me out of the way and began to harass her. When Newman couldn't take the hint that she wasn't interested, some other guy jumped in and told him to back off. Then Shayne grabbed Ophelia by the neck and held her up. He was hurting her…" he weakly stated. "I had to do something…"

Mr. Halloway sat up in his seat and looks me in the eye for a few minutes, trying to read me for any lies and inconsistencies.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Damien Princeton testified the same thing as well. He, and some of the few students who witnessed the whole ordeal, told me the something along the same line from their perspective. Miss Queen told me that you were only defending her," he concludes.

He strokes his beard in deep thought, trying to come to a decision.

"Because I've recently heard some complaints from other female students about Shayne and because this is your first offense, you won't be severely punished as him. Instead of a suspension, you shall serve detention after school for the next three weeks. Am I understood?"

I nod my head in agreement. "Thank you, Mr. Halloway," my father says in an even monotone voice. We both get up and exit the room.

"Oh and Valen," the principal calls after me before I leave the room. I hold back and listen to what he has to say. "This is the first and last time I shall see you in my office for this kind of thing. The next time, I will not condone it; you will be suspended…"

"Yes sir…"

I jog down the hall to catch up to my dad. School has ended for half an hour already and we were on our way home.

"Hey Dad, I-"

"Save it! We'll discuss your behavior when we get home," he says through clenched teeth, his voice thick with rage.

'_This is not good…'_

**O~O~O**

The entire ride home was silent and there was so much tension in the car that I was about to suffocate. My dad enters the house with me trailing behind. I knew that this was going to be a long night for me, so I was preparing myself for the worst.

I walk into the kitchen to see my mom having tea with someone who I haven't seen in a long time.

"Cousin Kara!" I cry as I run up to hug her. It must've been at least two years since I've seen her. Her presence here made me forget that I was in trouble for a minute.

"Hey Valen, wow you've gotten so big now. You're not the scrawny little kid I used to know. You're turning into quite a hunk," she smiles as she looks up at me. When she sees the bruise on my face she grimaces and tenderly touches it.

Momma takes notice of it too and asks, "Baby, what happened? How did you get that?"

"He was in a fight at school," Dad explains, suddenly appearing into the kitchen. He had this stern look on his face, but it disappeared when he saw Kara.

"Kara, why I…I didn't notice you were here," he stammers for a minute.

"I was around the neighborhood and I thought that I'd drop in to say hello," she explained. "How have things been Clark?"

"I'd hate to break it to you but right now isn't a good time," he says trying to control his anger. "Can you please give the three of us some time? Lois and I have to have a talk with Valen."

She nods in understanding and gives me a gentle squeeze on the hand before leaving the kitchen.

Dad pulls off his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He closes his eyes and exhales a long breath. "Explain yourself…" he demands.

"Dad I told you and Principal Halloway already. I was just trying to defend Ophelia from that creep, Shayne. I was just doing what was right."

"WHAT WAS RIGHT?!" he yells at the top of his lungs. He had definitely lost his cool. "Just like how you thought it was right to put your friends into danger, trying to save those civilians?!"

"She was in trouble as much as those people!" I yell back passionately. I was tired of him thinking that everything I did was foolish and rash. "What would you have me do? Let Shayne put his hands on her in that rough manner?"

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately. You've always been bright, but I don't know when you started thinking that your fists would solve things and protect people," Dad stated.

"You are grounded Valen Connor Kent. Do you understand me? That means that you are still not able to attend any after school activities even after you've finished serving detention. You are to come straight home. That also means that you cannot hang out with your friends for the month."

"MONTH?! But-"I begin to complain.

"Do you want to make it two?" he threatens. When I gave no reply, Dad said, "Now go to your room…"

I felt like I had nothing but hatred for my father this very moment. The fact that he didn't seem to have a sense of chivalry disgusted me. I stormed off into my room and slammed the door. I was steamed up with anger. I threw my book bag against the wall and heard it slam from the impact.

I take a breath to calm me down before I did anything that was reckless and destructive.

'_I really hope this works…'_

I summon my new strange abilities to see what was going on downstairs. I focus my hearing as well and before I knew it I was watching the events unfold.

Dad was seated at the table with his hands in head. He looks up and runs a hand through his hair. Momma walks over to him and wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"I don't know him anymore, Lois. He's not the son we've raised…" he admits, sounding defeated. His words sting me to no end. _'I guess I'm just a disappointment,'_ I thought with despair.

"Clark! How could you say that?" my mom says utterly shocked. She seems a bit peeved off at him for some reason. "Valen is still himself, but you're too blind to see that he gets that extreme selflessness from you! Sure his methods aren't the best, but he means well. Did you ever tell him that you were proud of him?"

"Proud of him? For what? Worrying me to no end?" Dad asks.

"He worries me too, Clark! But he makes me so proud. He helped those people get away and he saved Ophelia from that ruffian. He's growing to be more like you in every way."

Dad remains speechless and seems to be thinking about what she said.

"She's right Clark. You're a little too hard on him. You were the same way too. And if you were in Val's situation, you'd do the same thing too," Kara states as she walks into the kitchen.

"Considering whom his father is, I'm not surprised that he's got a bit of heroism in him…" she declares.

'_He's a writer for the Daily Planet. What heroism is she talking about?"_

I stop my eavesdropping and lie on my bed. I try to reflect upon what went down today but I keep on thinking about what Kara said.

"Considering whom his father is…"

'_Dad, who are you really?'_

**O~O~O**

**A little bit of drama going on for Valen. Anyways there are two characters left- Ophelia and Maddox. **

**I think that for the next chapter I'm gonna choose who to write it about and you readers can guess. Whoever guesses correctly, I will dedicate the next chapter to.**

**So plz take some time to read & review. And don't forget to put in a guess. It wouldn't hurt you to…**

**A/N: I got the "a lil' bit of this and a lil' bit of that" line from Hatsuharu of Fruits Basket. I loved it when he said that line and Kyo's reaction was priceless! lol**


	13. Some Sort of Conspiracy

**Here's Maddox's chapter! Dedicating this chapter to ep120284 and ruthc93**

***Disclaimer: I do not own JL, maybe just their kids in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Thirteen: Some Sort of Conspiracy**

"…And so, my dear students, it is the utmost of importance for you to study for your Geometry Chapter 6 unit test this Friday. I will calculate all of this marking period's tests/quizzes and add it into your final grade. Because tests and quizzes count for 35% of your grade, I am going to be generous. If you find yourself failing my class, if you pass this test I will give you a grade that will suffice," the AP geometry teacher, Mr. Radcliffe, concludes.

_**Ding, ding, ding**_

The bell rings, signifying the end of class.

"Oh wait, hold on students, I have your quiz from last Wednesday right here. Stay put in your seats and I will pass them out quickly…"

He passes them out and the students make their way through the door. He gave everyone their tests, except for one student in particular.

"Hey come on, Maddie, we don't want to be late for Global History class," Evangelia reminds her friend, Maddox.

"Yeah, hold on Angie, I still need to get my test from Mr. Radcliffe," he replies as he gets up from his desk and walks toward the front of the room. "Can you wait for me?"

"You mean he still didn't give your test back?" she questions.

"Nope…"

"Well, alright then. I will be waiting by the door."

"Thanks, Angie…"

Maddox gives her a small, grateful smile and then faces the chalkboard, where Mr. Radcliffe was erasing the notes from class. He clears his throat to get the teacher's attention. Once his teacher turned around, Maddox asks him for his test.

"Oh yes, your test my boy! I was meaning to talk to you about it, I apologize," the elderly teacher replies in a friendly tone. His white hair was combed to the side and his dark brown eyes had a twinkle to them. He straightened out his coffee tweed suit before he went rummaging on his desk.

While he was looking for his test, Maddox signaled Evangelia to leave. He wasn't sure what Mr. Radcliffe wanted to talk to him about, but something told him that it could take several minutes.

"Ah! Here it is, you should be proud of your grade," Mr. Radcliffe says as he hands him a sheet of paper with a 100% scrawled on top.

"Now about our talk," he continues. "Maddox, my boy, you are a very gifted student. I have been talking with your teachers and we all agree that you are very bright. You-"

"Wait, before you continue, Sir, Evangelia gets better grades than me in every subject. Not that your words aren't flattering but she's a much better student than I. Why aren't you having this conversation with her?" Maddox asks.

Mr. Radcliffe chuckles before he continues. "Modest as he is bright. Well, what you say is true. Miss Wayne is indeed brilliant and could possibly graduate at the top of her class, however, you are unique. It shows in your characteristics. You must have a photographic memory since your artwork has so many details it could pass off as a photo. You have a tendency to remember things word-for-word in the textbook. And Mr. Zelman, your debate team coach, agrees with me when I say that your mind works differently. You digest and analyze information to come to a conclusion that has a different angle than most answers."

Maddox was speechless. To have this kind of praise from one of the most highly recognized teachers in the entire school was an honor.

"Thank you, Mr. Radcliffe. Your words are too kind," was what he was able to muster as a response.

His teacher places a hand on his shoulder. "My dear boy you are gifted. You remind me of one of my past students from a long time ago. You seem ambitious and have a bright future ahead of you; however, I suppose you just need the right motivation."

"Well I suppose you should get going for your next class," Mr. Radcliffe concludes. "I have a pass written out for you. Give your teacher my deepest apologizes." He gives the young man a pat on the back and then they both exit the room.

**O~O~O**

**Lunchtime…**

Maddox, Valen, Billy, and Rex were sitting around their usual table in the cafeteria. The girls were sitting at their own table on the other side, most likely gossiping and talking about boys. Maddox was grateful for this routine. He still hasn't been able to control his deep envy of Damien and the last thing he wanted to hear come out of Ophelia's mouth was his name.

He was munching on an apple while trying to rewrite his notes with his left hand.

'_I wish I was ambidextrous…'_ he thought with frustration. His sprained wrist was really beginning to get on his nerves. He couldn't write, draw, or do almost anything for that matter.

Valen wasn't in that much of a good mood either. After the fight he had in school the other day he was still edgy .

"Hey, c'mon Ox, don't sweat it alright. Val, cool it 'kay." Billy said as he sensed his friends' distress. "I know what will cheer you guys up. How about a couple rounds of Bullshit! I have a deck of cards in my bag. Everybody in?"

They all agree to play as Billy shuffled and dealt out the cards.

"I have the Ace of Spades," Valen says as he places the card face up in the center of the table.

"So that means that T-Rex goes next," Billy points out.

"Two-twos."

Billy looks through his hand as if he was looking for any threes. "Three-fours, I mean…three-threes," he says finally.

'_He's faking it. The hesitation, the mistake, it's all a ploy to get someone to call him out. He really does have three-threes.'_

"What? Three-fours? B.S.!" Valen says as he calls him out on his bluff. Billy smirks and taunts, "B.S.? The game's Bullshit, Boy Scout. Call me out like a man, Val."

'_Don't do it Val. It's all a bluff, he really does have it,'_ Maddox thought. For some reason he knew that Billy was telling the truth. Recently, he has been able to tell whose telling the truth or lying and who's holding back information. He was also extra sensitive to distinguishing how people really felt. He didn't know how or why but he knew he was right. _'Maybe I'm just really lucky at guessing…'_ he reasoned to himself time and time again.

"Fine…bullshit," Valen called. His face drops when he realizes that Billy did have three-threes.

"Sorry, Val…" Billy says as he pushes the cards towards his friend. "You gotta learn to play the game," he laughs.

The game continues. Cards build up in the center of the table as each person places down their card(s). Maddox always called Valen and Rex out whenever they lied and he was right every time. Billy, surprisingly, must've had a good hand because he always told the truth. Maddox was able to get away with lying. He obtained a pretty good poker face from watching his father's stoic face whenever they played cards.

Billy and Maddox had the least amount of cards in their hands. Billy places down his last two cards. "Two kings…" he says, as he places them in the middle of the table. If no one was going to call him out before Maddox's turn then he was going to win whether he was telling the truth or not.

Luckily, Maddox sensed that he was finally lying. "Bullshit…"

"What?! Are you sure you wanna do that Ox? If you do that you'll have to pick up all of those cards and trust me you don't want to do that," Billy reasons.

'He's bluffing again…'

"Bullshit," Maddox repeats.

Rex flips over the cards to find a seven of spades and a jack of clubs. Valen and Rex laugh at Billy's predicament as their friend begrudgingly picks up all of the cards from the pile. Maddox smiles as he places down his final card.

"One ace," he confidently states as he reclines back in his chair. He wanted to see who was going to call him out.

Rex and Valen were hesitant. They've tried to call him before, but unfortunately for them he was telling the truth. Billy was getting annoyed. He usually won at this game. He wasn't going to let the person who ruined his chance of winning get away so easily.

"Fine! If you _ladies_ won't call him out I will. Bullshit!"

Maddox grins from ear to ear as he flips over his own card, revealing one ace.

"Sorry, Billy…I win," he declares victoriously.

"What?! How could you win? I want a rematch-" Billy complains. Maddox drowns his voice out as he looks over to where the cheerleaders sit. He was able to see the long, loose, fluorescent light bulb hanging over one particular cheerleader's head. He saw the jocks at the other table throwing a football around. He had a bad feeling and had an idea of how the new few seconds where going to play out.

One of the jocks walks over to one corner of the cafeteria and throws the ball to his friend at their table. He throws the ball but his friend misses it because it was way over his head. As soon as the ball was released from his hand, Maddox got out of his seat and started running.

The ball continues to fly and hits the loose bulb. The bulb falls out and what seemed so quick to everyone else, went slowly in Maddox's mind. He saw the bulb flailing in the air as it was coming closer to the ground. Luckily, he had reached the girl in time and was able to push her away. One second later, the bulb hits the ground and shatters.

Maddox and the cheerleader were on the ground, with his good hand shielding the girl from the shards of glass. They both raise their heads and look at each other. They were unaware of the people surrounding them, including their friends.

"Are you alright?" he asks as he stands up and pulls her off the floor.

"Yeah, I'm alright…thank you," she says as she looks up to him. She had curly, light brown hair framing her heart shaped face. She had a delicate nose and deep set, bright, light blue eyes. She had rosy pink lips and cheeks, and she reminded him of a doll. She was indeed pretty.

He recognized who she was. She was Penelope King. She was the same age as them and was on the cheer squad like Ophelia.

"You're welcome," he says.

"How did you know that bulb was going to fall?" Penelope asked in awe.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Lucky guess…"

She laughs and regains her composure from her ordeal. "Well, I'm glad you're good at guessing. _I guess_, I'll see you around…" she says as she and her cheerleading posse friends walk off.

He looks around and just realizes the crowd of people surrounding him, applauding him for his heroic deed. He gazes at each face, but notices certain person's reaction.

He sees Ophelia across the cafeteria in her seat just staring at him with her mouth agape. She was utterly shocked. Once she had caught him staring, she hardened her look and glared at him…

'_Something tells me she's feeling hostile…'_

**O~O~O**

_**Maddox's P.O.V**_

'_Well, I certainly had an interesting day…"_

I am lying down on my bed, pondering about the events that went down today.

_Mr. Radcliffe, one of the most revered teachers at TUHS, praised me today._

_I was able to win a game of Bullshit by "guessing" who was lying and who was telling the truth. All of my "guesses" were correct._

_I was able to "guess" that the football was going to hit that light bulb and fall on top of Penelope before anything actually happened._

_Ophelia seems mad at me…_

The fourth one on my list seems to be bothering me the most. I had a reason to be upset at her but I don't know why she would be mad at me. A soft knock on my door brings me back to reality.

"Maddox, dear, time for dinner," Mother calls.

I get out of bed and walk over to the dining room in our one-floor condominium.

I find Mother and Father already seated at the dining table. I take my seat and fill my plate. We all sat in silence, eating our food. My mom is the first one to break the ice and attempt to start a conversation.

"So how was work, love?" she asks my dad.

'_Father would say, "Fine, sweetheart," and end the conversation right there. Mother would then try to begin a conversation with me. Once our little conversation dries out, Father would finish his dinner and excuse himself to watch the game in my parents' bedroom.' _

I don't need to be psychic to figure that out. That's how a typical dinner is at my house. However, it does scare me that we're that predictable. Dinner concludes in the exact fashion I thought it would. After I help Mother clear the dining room, I excuse myself to my room.

"Wait, baby doll, how about a quick game of darts?" she asks me sweetly.

This takes me off by surprise. I mean, we've played darts after dinner before, but it's just that I didn't expect her to ask me to play tonight.

"Oh c'mon sweetie, just one game with your mother, please? I'll even let you go first," she prompts.

'_She's only letting me go first because she doesn't expect me to win so suddenly…'_

_Sigh. _"Alright, Mother, _one_ game," I emphasize.

I take all of the darts off the dart board and gave the red ones to my mom. I stand back and take a careful aim with my left hand. I wasn't expecting to get bull's eye, especially while using my left hand. I throw the dart anyway. It flies surely and we were both shocked to see it hit bull's eye. I turn to see mom's face, only to find pure shock written all over it.

I stifle a laugh and declare, "Game…"

I walk into my bedroom and walk towards the window. I open it and look out into the Gotham evening city skyline. I hear the honking of horns and the calls of people down in the busy streets below. I hear the alley cats crying out in the moonlight and the dogs barking at who knows what. I look down and see most people walking with a sense of purpose.

'_The Batman must be patrolling the streets now,'_ I think of Gotham's dark, caped crusader.

Another thing crosses my mind as I think of something else to add unto my list of events.

_I had just beat Mother in one turn at a game of darts with my weak hand._

Today had just gotten officially weird…it must be some sort of conspiracy…

**O~O~O**

**Hehe…can anyone seem to figure out who he takes after the most?**

**Anyways, to make it easier on everyone's lives I'm going to explain each teen's powers after they've all discovered them.**

**Last but not least, Ophelia's chapter is next!**

**Read & review…**


	14. Hit Me with Your Best Shot

**Thank you guys for your helpful and awesome reviews :D**

**And last but not least, here's Ophelia's chapter!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own JL and neither do I own Pat Benatar's **_**Hit Me with Your Best Shot. **_**The only things I own are the teens in this fanfic **

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Fourteen: Hit Me with Your Best Shot**

_**BBBbbrrrrrrttttttt!!! BBBbbrrrrrrttttttt!!!**_

The sound of two whistles went up in the air as Mr. O'Grady and Mrs. Harrison, the physical education teachers, assembled their students into the school outdoor field.

All of the students were clad in their gym uniforms. The T-shirt was white, with the students' name in a gold script over the school crest on the upper, right hand side in the front and a pair of parallel navy blue lines going down each sleeve. The shorts were a solid navy blue color, and they required sneakers for the physical exercise.

Valen, Evangelia, Ophelia, Maddox, Billy, and Lilly were in the same gym class. Phys. Ed., along with Chemistry and lunch, were one of the few classes they all had in common on their schedules.

Mrs. Harrison took her girls gym class to one end of the field and Mr. O'Grady took his boys to the other end. Usually, they would have their separate classes, however, the teachers decided to combine them for today.

"Alright girls, time for warm-ups! Cross your left arm over your chest and hold it. One…two…three…" Mrs. Harrison said as she led the warm-ups. The boys can be seen doing the same thing across the field. She turned on the radio while they warmed up, which was a fun routine they usually did.

Pat Benatar's _'Hit Me With Your Best Shot'_ blared on the speakers.

_Put up your dukes, let's get down to it!_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Why don't your hit me with your best shot!_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Fire away!_

After they had stretched and done their warm-ups they were told to jog two laps around the track field. Billy and Lilly was ahead everyone else but they seemed to be trying to take it easy.

When everyone completed their laps, the teachers blew their whistles again and the students came into the center of the field.

"For the next week, we shall be doing something new," Mr. O'Grady said in a loud voice so that all could hear. "Mrs. Harrison and I shall be teaching you the art of archery. Archery dates all the way back to ancient times. It was used for wars, hunting, as well as sport."

As Mr. O'Grady informed the students about the history of archery, Mrs. Harrison and a few of the field workers set up a line of targets and brought out the bows and arrows. Just as Mr. O'Grady was finished with his information, Mrs. Harrison appeared by his side with a bow and arrow ready, a bracer on her left arm, and a glove on her right hand.

She was preparing to demonstrate how to hold the bow and draw the arrow.

"Alright, students listen up!" she called, awaiting the students' attention. When the talking died down, she was finally able to continue with her demonstration.

"I'm only going to explain how to do this once, so make sure to pay attention. First thing to do is start off with your stance. Stand upright, with your left side toward the target, and your heels 12 inches apart in a straight line from the target. Grasp the bow with your left hand and pull the arrow with your right. Have the first three fingers hook unto the string, one above the arrow and two below. Hold the bow up with the arrow resting on the left side. Pull the cord until the head of the arrow touches the bow and your thumb reaches the corner of your mouth. Straighten your fingers to release the arrow, while at the same time turning your hand back up, but at the same time keeping your thumb at the corner of your mouth. Remember, do not move your left hand at all until your arrow is struck. Observe…"

Following her directions, Mrs. Harrison takes her stance, draws her bow, and releases her arrow. She makes a decent shot from 20 yards away from the target, managing to get the arrow to land in the white rim.

"Now that you've seen how it's done, I want you guys to break into groups of 3-5 people. They can be all girls, or all boys groups, or mixed," Mr. O'Grady explains. "Grab a bracer, a glove, a bow, and a quiver full of arrows. As a warning, these arrows are sharp. If I see anyone playing with these in an inappropriate matter, I will send you to the principal's office, and there will be severe consequences."

"You will be practicing taking shots at targets from at least 10 yards away," Mrs. Harrison says as she points to the targets lined up at the other end. "Remember your stances and positions. I will come around and help if you need it."

The large crowd of students scrambled to get their equipment and broke up into smaller groups.

**O~O~O**

_**Ophelia's P.O.V**_

Our group consisted of the usual gang. All of us were there, except for one person.

_Maddox _was swept up by Penelope and her clique consisting of Heather Del Guardia, Abigail Jones, and Blair Fiorelli.

They are girls whom I know from the cheer squad, unfortunately. Most of them are your stereotypical cheerleaders- gorgeous, conniving, and just plain mean. They believe that they're above all.

I do not want to be put into the same category as them, which is why I don't associate with their kind.

Heather Del Guardia is the beta of the clique. She takes orders from Penelope and makes sure that the rest of them follow. Heather is a Hispanic beauty. She has an even, golden bronze complexion and has tight, dark brown curls. She has wide set honey brown eyes and perfectly arched eyebrows that compliment them.

Blair Fiorelli, is the shallow, narrow-minded, sheep. She just follows and obeys whatever Penelope or Heather tells her. She reminds me of a typical Barbie. She has long, straight light ashe blonde hair and a light beige skin tone. Her straight bangs frame her face nicely. Her turquoise, almond shaped eyes are very provocative and capture the boys' attention.

Abigail Jones moved in from another state about a couple of months ago. She seemed nice enough at first, but then Penelope and her friends got to her, saying that she'd be a "good addition." In my opinion, Abigail is a timeless, unique beauty. She has a dark espresso complexion and shoulder length, midnight black hair. Her face is poignant, having a straight nose and high cheekbones. Her down-turned, pure hazel eyes always seem to pierce right through me. Her personality is different from the others as well. She doesn't seem mean or shallow. She is actually quiet demeanor and I know for a fact that she is a bright student. I just hope that she realizes she doesn't need friends like Penelope, Heather, and Blair.

Penelope King is the alpha female of the clique. She walks around like she owns the school and the way she wraps herself around Maddox as if she owned him was getting on my nerves.

I was unaware that I was glaring at them. Billy and Lilly seemed to follow my gaze and saw what staring at.

"Uh, Phee, are you alright?" Lilly asks, her voice sounding concerned.

"Yeah, uh, I'm fine," I answer hastily, busying myself with putting on my bracer and glove. Out of the corner of my eye I see Val cock an eyebrow, obviously not buying what I said.

Billy let's out a wolfish whistle as he sees Maddox across the field, surrounded by the cheerleader clique.

"Boy, I sure am jealous of Ox right about now," he states. "It must be nice having cheerleading babes around."

'_Ouch that hurts, what am I? Chopped liver or something?'_

"Hellloooo!!! Remember me? I'm a cheerleader too," I remind him as I wave my hand in his face.

"Yeah but there's one of you," he reasons as he gestures towards me, "and there are four of them," he concludes, gesturing towards them. "Geez, Phee! I don't see why you can't be friends with them. I mean c'mon, don't you ever think of Val, T-Rex, and me? Think about it! You can introduce and we'd bring them along as dates. You can be so selfish sometimes. Man, I can see why Ox is so hung up on them."

I was beginning to fume and just as I was about to blow, Angie speaks up.

"Hey, guys…we're supposed to be practicing taking shots. If we don't look like we're busy, O'Grady or Harrison might split us up."

'_Alright Phee, get it together. Ignore what that loser says. You can do it. Just ignore him and __them__. You'll be fine. Take a deep breathe and count to ten,'_ I tell myself.

"So who wants to go first?" Lilly asks no one in particular.

"Well if no one wants to go up first, then I will," Val volunteers. He steps up to the 10 yard mark where the rest of the students were lined make and makes a shot. It flies straight and true with incredible speed and strength, but it totally misses its mark.

There were others like him who managed to get the arrow to go a far enough distance. Then there're others who weren't so lucky or so skilled. Their arrows either fell a few feet away or landed at their feet.

It made my day to see that Billy was one of those people who had their arrow fall at their feet, attempting to make a shot. _'Good for him…'_

Lilly's arrow comes just a few feet from the target. If she put a little bit more strength into it, her arrow might've hit bull's eye. I was surprised to see that little Angie, wasn't that bad of an archer. Her arrow managed to land on the outer red rim of the bull's eye. It was finally my turn.

Before making my shot, I turn my head to see if I had any competition. Luckily, for me there was none.

'_Amateurs.'_

I know I shouldn't be talking though because this is my first time learning archery like everybody else. But, for some reason I had a sense of confidence. It was like I was born to do this, the way my left hand held the bow so surely and my right hand pulled back on the arrow.

Before I decided to release, I saw Maddox take his shot. There was something different about the way he carried himself and the way he took the shot. It was the first time I saw him seem so sure of himself.

I see the arrow strike the target, literally a fingernail's width from hitting the bull's eye.

The girls squealed in delight, seeing how well Maddox made his shot. Heather was the first to try to get the teachers' attention to get the spotlight on their group.

"Oh, Mrs. Harrison, Mr. O'Grady! Yoo-hoo!! Take a look at Maddox's great shot. It was as if he was a professional, don't you agree?"

The teachers assess his shot and nod their head in approval.

"Good job, Sage," Mr. O'Grady compliments. "I didn't even know you had it in you!"

"Why aren't you a fast learner? Well, done Maddox." Mrs. Harrison praises.

'_He's not the only capable one here…'_

I take a careful aim and finally release my arrow. It whizzes through the air and lands at the upper hand corner of the bull's eye, almost kissing its red section. I lower my bow and stare in awe.

Lilly mimicked Heather's tone. "Oh, oh Mr. O'Grady, Mrs. Harrison! Over here! Ophelia made a really good shot too!" After she finishes, she gives Heather a mocking look. Heather sends her back an angry glare.

"Hmm, well isn't this quite the coincidence!" Mr. O'Grady states. "I have an idea. Why not we have a little bit of a friendly competition? What do you say, Sage? Queen?"

"Maddox is game," Penelope answers for him. She shoots me this candy-coated sugary smile as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I'm game too…" I agree to the challenge.

'_C'mon Maddox. Hit me with your best shot!'_

**O~O~O**

Ophelia and Maddox took their marks at the 10 yard mark, ready to take their shot.

"Alright, we're going to make this quick and simple. Each student only gets three shots. Who ever gets the most points wins. If the arrow lands in the white outer ring, it's 5 pts. The red outer rim is 10 pts. and the inner white rim is 25 pts. Whoever hits the bull's eye, wins automatically, unless the opponent can shot bull's eye to match it. If that occurs, we'll have another sudden death round, where they only have one shot. The better shot wins," Mrs. Harrison explained.

"To determine who goes first, we're going to flip a coin," Mr. O'Grady says as he tosses the coin into the air. "Call, it!"

"Heads," Ophelia calls.

"Tails," Maddox calls already predicting the outcome.

Mr. O'Grady catches the coin and slaps it on his palm. "It's tails," he declares.

Maddox steps up, takes his stance, and shots his first arrow. He draws his second arrow and releases it. He pulls the final arrow and releases it just as quickly. His first two arrows land in the inner white rim. His final arrow landed on bull's eye.

"Sage earns 50 pts. and a bull's eye" Mr. O'Grady said aloud, informing the students on the competition. "Alright, Miss Queen, it's your turn."

Ophelia steps forward and readies herself. She takes her three shots with ease, almost seeming like she didn't need to aim. Her arrows land in the same areas as Maddox's, earning her the same amount of points.

"I guess we're going into our sudden death round," Mrs. Harrison concludes. "Remember, you each get only one arrow and whoever scores the highest off that arrow wins."

Maddox once again takes his stance and releases his arrow. The arrow soars through the air and hits the center of the bull's eye. Penelope and her clique squealed in delight and victory. "Oh-my-gosh, Maddie you won!" Penelope shouted in excitement.

Ophelia overheard them and was furious that Penelope just called him by the nickname his real friends call him.

'_Did she just call him, Maddie?!' _

Not trying to let that bother her, Ophelia resumes her archery stance and takes careful aim at the target. She pulls back at the string of the bow and releases the arrow. It cuts through the air. Her arrow splits Maddox's arrow in half and hits the bull's eye.

Everyone was shocked to see her amazing skill but ended up cheering for her as the victor. Just as Maddox was about to walk up to her to congratulate her, Blair pulls his arm back. "Hey, it doesn't matter that you didn't win," she says trying to console him.

"Yeah, you're still the man to us," Heather pipes up. "Don't you agree, Abby?"

Abigail was reluctant to answer at first, but after seeing the expecting looks from her friends' faces, she decided just to agree.

"Uh, thanks you guys, but I want to go over to Phee and congratulate her. Besides, I haven't been able to speak to her or any of my friends lately," Maddox says as he tries to pull away from Blair's grasp.

"You don't need Ophelia or the rest of them," Penelope states, putting her hands on her hips, expecting him to comply with her. "C'mon, let's get out of here. I'll take you out this afternoon, after cheer squad practice."

They walk away from the crowd of people surrounding Ophelia, pulling Maddox along with them. Ophelia sees them walking away over the tops of people's heads. She sees Penelope give Maddox a hug, which he returned. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and links her arms through his.

For some reason, witnessing this had hurt Ophelia.

'_Way to go, Maddie. Nice shot, you hit me right where it hurts…'_

**O~O~O**

**The daughter of the Green Arrow vs. the son of Huntress, makes an interesting match don't you think?**

**Anyways, I've been a little busy lately. Writing these chapters has been a little difficult for me, so there will be probably some typos and stuff. So let me know what you think so far…**

**R&R plz!**

**A/N: I learned the technique of archery from this website- **

**. **


	15. Reconnaissance

**Hey, sorry about the late update. Been busy lately…**

***Disclaimer: Do not own JL, just the teens in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Fifteen: Reconnaissance**

_**Rex's P.O.V**_

'_It has been one long heck of a week!'_

It was Friday afternoon and I was just counting down the minutes until the weekend. I lean back further into my chair and stretch out with a yawn. Advanced Algebra and Trigonometry class is so boring. Ms. Welsh isn't making it any better for me with her lackluster teaching methods. She's the like the female version of Angie's homeroom teacher, Mr. McGregor. Except the difference is that she actually knows what she's doing and actually enjoys being a teacher. It's just that her "old school textbook" ways just don't appeal to me.

'_C'mon just two more minutes…'_

My eyes are so glued to the clock that I might as well burn a hole through it with my gaze. Out of habit, I begin to loudly drum my fingers on the desk.

"Mr. Stewart…"

'_A minute and a half…'_

"Mr. Stewart," Ms. Welsh says my name in a louder voice that finally catches my attention. I snap out of my trance, to see all eyes on me. "Would you please care to tell us the first few steps in solving this mathematical equation?"

I remain silent, trying to see which problem she was talking about.

"Well?" she asks in an impatient tone.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to improvise or make an excuse the bell finally rings. I let out a sigh of relief and gather up my books to leave.

'_Saved by the bell…'_

"I expect an answer from you on Monday," Ms. Welsh states as I make my way out the door. I lie and assure her that I'd be able to have something on Monday. I head towards my locker, grab my jacket, and rush out the door. The gang was supposed to meet outside to decide whose house we're going to hang out at. I told them though that I wanted to stop by my house first and to call me when they came to a decision.

The reason why I didn't want to ride with them was because I honestly wanted to fly. Being able to fly is the silver lining to having wings. It makes me almost completely accept myself and I love the exhilarating rush.

I was almost out the door when I remembered that I had forgotten one of my textbooks. I turn around and head back to my locker. I was trying to just grab it and go. Unfortunately, I got sidetracked.

"Hey, T-Rex!" Billy says, sounding hyperactive. He seemed to pop out of nowhere, which caught me off guard.

"Hey dude," I say. I make my way around him that way I could get to my locker. Billy decides to my make himself comfortable by leaning against the lockers.

"So, hey, we still haven't decided where to go yet, but it's between Phee's place or mine. I'm not sure what everyone else wants, but I wanna go to Phee's place. I don't feel like playing host. It's so-"

I tune out Billy's rambling in my head. I saw what he had for lunch and as far as I know nothing he had contained a lot of sugar. Knowing him, though, he probably stashed a chocolate bar somewhere and ate it. I grab my textbook and shut my locker. Just as when I was trying to leave, Billy makes things harder for me.

"So where are you going now?" he asks, getting all up in my face.

"Home…" I say, backing away from him and heading towards the exit. I turn around and see Billy in front of me again.

"Why? Aren't u gonna hang out with us this afternoon?" Billy pries, appearing in front of me again out of air.

'_How does he do that?'_

"Look, Billy, I'm going to hang out with you guys," I explain, forcing myself not to lose my cool. "I just have to get home first. There're some things I have to do before I can hang. Just call me when you've come to a decision, got it?"

"Oh alright then, see you later," he says as he walks away.

I leave the school and walk off the school campus. For some reason, I feel like someone is following and watching me. Feeling skeptical, I walk a few extra blocks and turn into this dead end alley, attempting to lose this unnamed force.

I survey my surroundings, making sure no one was watching me. When I made sure I was in the clear, I remove my trench coat and release my wings from the harness. I grab my belongings and take off into the air, making sure to soar up really high.

As soon as I was high enough to touch the clouds, my mind began to wander. For some reason, I began to think about the conversation I recently had with Billy at school. I thought about how it was weird that he just kept popping up all over the place.

'_A lot of strange things have happened…' _

It's not only Billy, though. He and Lilly have been doing things at a rate that can rival Flash's speed. They seem to try to take things slow, even walking and talking, but not much success.

Angie seems to be getting taller and I've noticed that her wounds heal fast-a little too fast for normal.

I've noticed that Val's gotten stronger recently. He doesn't even realize his own strength!

Ox has been really good at guessing-almost too good. It's gotten to a point where he's usually right.

Phee seems to be the most normal out of all of them but even she's gotten a bit strange. I've heard about her awesome aim during her archery lesson and her senses have gotten sharper. Plus the fact that she seems mad at Ox for who-knows-what.

I know I should be the last person to say a person acts strange but you can't help but notice these changes. They look like they have their own problems. I know that they try to keep it on the down low, though.

'_I have wings…what's their excuse?'_

**O~O~O**

A man is seen looking out the window, observing the Metropolis city skyline and looking down at the busy streets below. He reclines back a bit into his chair deep in thought. Suddenly a voice comes blaring over his intercom, interrupting him from his thoughts.

"This better be good," he states in an annoyed tone.

"A Damien Princeton is here to see you," a feminine voice states over the intercom.

"Good, send him in," was his command.

Hearing the footsteps make their way into the room, the man asks, "So how was your first week of school? Did you play nice with the other children?"

Damien, still clad in the Trinity Union uniform, takes a seat in front of the desk. "Oh c'mon Lex, it's high school not kindergarten," he replies.

Lex Luthor turns around, with his arms propped up and fingers interlaced, giving the impression that he was in deep thought just moments before. He smirks at the young man's reply, amused that he was acting like a typical teenager.

"Just hand the data over," he commands, no longer amused.

Damien reaches into his back pocket and flings the disk of data over to Luthor. Luthor catches it in midair and places the disk into the computer. The screen comes to life showing the pictures and information on the seven teens.

-DATA-

VALEN CONNER KENT

_**Trinity Union High School (Sophomore)**_

**Age:** 16

**City of Residence:** Metropolis

**Powers/Abilities: **Superhuman stamina, superhuman strength

WILLIAM "BILLY" JAI-KENNEDY WEST

_**Trinity Union High School (Sophomore)**_

**Age:** 16

**City of Residence: **Keystone City

**Powers/Abilities:** Superhuman speed, teleportation

LILLIAN "LILLY" WEST

_**Trinity Union High School (Sophomore)**_

**Age:** 16

**City of Residence: **Keystone City

**Powers/Abilities:** Superhuman speed, phasing through solid objects

MADDOX XAVIER SAGE

_**Trinity Union High School (Sophomore)**_

**Age:** 16

**City of Residence: **Gotham City

**Powers/Abilities:** Detecting truth/lies, detecting people's feelings, premonitions/possible future insight

OPHELIA FELICITY QUEEN

_**Trinity Union High School (Sophomore)**_

**Age:** 16

**City of Residence: **Metropolis

**Powers/Abilities:** Super vision

EVANGELIA ISABELLE MARTHA WAYNE

_**Trinity Union High School (Sophomore)**_

**Age:** 15

**City of Residence: **Gotham City

**Powers/Abilities: **Regeneration, superhuman stamina

REX GALVIN STEWART

_**Trinity Union High School (Junior)**_

**Age:** 17

**City of Residence: **Keystone City

**Powers/Abilities: **Flight via wings, enhanced strength

-DATA END-

"Is this it?" Luthor asks in a monotone voice.

"Well, that's just from what I've observed so far," Damien stated defensively. "They probably have more abilities that I haven't seen yet. They're still developing after all."

"Anything else you've noticed?"

"Well that Maddox kid seems to always know what's going on. I don't know if it's mind reading or if he's got superhuman extrasensory senses. Ophelia seems to have extrasensory senses as well, but I don't think it's that serious. Evangelia is seems to be a child prodigy genius and I've noticed some rapid growth lately. For Maddox, other than being a live emotion/truth detector, he makes accurate assumptions and it's possibly ESP. Billy and Lilly are still learning to control their powers, so with further observations we might discover new powers. It's only recently that I've seen that Rex has wings and could fly. That would explain the trench coat," Damien reports.

Luthor sits back into his chair, calculating his next moves.

"I want you to get close to them. Be a part of their 'clique' or 'posse' or whatever the kids call it these days. Find out more about them. Get to know their backgrounds, their families. Their powers seem to be…familiar," Luthor states.

"Already on it, Lex. I don't mind anyways. That Ophelia girl is pretty hot!" Damien states gladly.

"Well I expect you to continuously send me updates. It is important that we monitor their process. I want to know when they've reached their peak condition. And especially keep a close eye on that Rex boy. I don't think he suddenly sprouted his wings from that incident. It must've started growing for a while. In that case, it must be hereditary. Watch him, watch them. You got that, Damien?"

"Understood sir," Damien replied, suddenly taking on a serious tone.

"Good, you are dismissed," Luthor states as he turns around and looks out the window again. As Damien makes his way out the room, Luthor calls out, "Oh and Damien my boy, be good in school…"

The door shuts, signaling Damien's departure. Luthor closes his eyes once again in deep thought. He then reopens his eyes and a malicious grin spreads across his face.

'_Everything should be going according to plan…'_

**O~O~O**

…

**Yeah I know, Lex Luthor…sorry I know it's kinda cliché but I remember him being the ringleader villain in JL, but I plan to incorporate others as well.**

**Anyways readers, I'm bringing back the polls. For the next chapter, the teens are going to make their powers known to each other. So there are a couple of details I need sorted out-**

**Whose house are they going to be at?**

**Who should be the first one to reveal their powers/abilities?**

**So read, review, & vote! I would be very appreciative if you did [:**


	16. Our Little Secret

**Well the votes say that for this chapter's setting it's gonna be at…drum roll plz…**

**Wayne Manor! Thanks so much for the votes/reviews.**

**But honestly, I was originally thinking of having it take place in the West household, to give you readers a new setting. But if this is what you guys want, who am I to deny you?**

**So enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own JL, just the teens in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Sixteen: Our Little Secret**

"OK, one more time, ready? Rock, paper, scissors, say…shoot!" Billy called as he and Ophelia have been playing their 'Best of Seven' series of Rock, Paper, and Scissors. The teens just couldn't make up their minds as to where to hang out that Friday. They had all voted to go to Billy and Lilly's place but Billy wasn't having it. Lilly, on the other hand, didn't mind at all.

They threw down their hands, Ophelia's fingers stuck out like 'scissors' and Billy's fingers spread out like 'paper'.

"Ha! Scissors cut paper. I win!" she rejoices.

"Aw c'mon! Best out of nine?" Billy asks, trying to weasel out of being the host for the evening.

"No way! I won fair and square," Ophelia replies getting annoyed. They've been playing for fifteen minutes already and the entire campus was practically empty. The entire gang was there, except for Rex and Maddox. Maddox was apparently still held up by Penelope King and her cheerleading clique. However, he was trying to get away, praying that his friends wouldn't leave him behind.

"Why can't we all just go to Valen's house, then?" Billy questions, acting like a child.

"Billy, just cut it out! You already know Valen is grounded. We'd be lucky if his parents even let him hang with us. Besides, how many times have you bummed out at someone else's house?" Lilly chided. She was getting fed up with her brother's childish whining.

"Guys, c'mon. Grandpa Alfred has been waiting in the limo for a while and if we're not going anywhere soon, he'll just take me home," Evangelia stated.

"Alright, fine. So why not go to your house again. I don't think your parents will mind," Billy proposes.

"Well…I don't know," she says unsure.

"I'll make you guys an agreement. If we go to Angie's home this week, next week we'll go to our place and I won't complain," Billy promises as he literally crosses his heart.

"Oh alright, fine!" Evangelia caves. She thought that it was probably better this way since Grandpa Alfred was already anxious to get home.

"So have we reached a decision?" Valen asks as he walks up to the group. For the last few minutes, he had been on the phone with his parents trying to convince them to let him hang out.

"Yeah, we're going over to Angie's place," Lilly informs. "Are you coming too?"

"Yup. Turns out my mom was able to talk to my dad into easing up my punishment. They took a week off my grounding and say that I can hang out on Fridays. I doubt they'd let me out on Saturday, though," he states.

"Just be glad they cut you some slack. We'll take what we've got," Lilly encourages.

"Well I'll tell Grandpa Alfred we're heading over to our manor. Somebody call Rexie and let him know where we're rendezvousing," Evangelia calls out as she walks towards the limousine.

"Already ahead of you on that, Angie," Valen volunteers, whipping out his cell phone again.

"Speaking of informing people about our whereabouts, did anyone tell Ox where we're going?" Billy points out.

"Hmph. Who cares?" Ophelia remarks as she crosses her arms and takes on a defiant stance.

"Phee, that's not nice," Lilly says as if she were talking to a child.

"Well, I've already called T-Rex. He says he's on his way. I called Maddox, too, but I got his voicemail. I just left him a message," Valen states.

"Why bother? He doesn't care apparently," Ophelia blurts out, sounding annoyed and upset.

"Don't say that Phee. I'm sure he's trying to meet up with us, he is just a little late," Valen says, attempting to pacify her.

"Whatever. Anyways, I am going to get gas. I'll meet you guys there," she walks off in a huff, clearly pissed off with the fact that after avoiding him for the last few days, she was going to see him face to face.

"So does that mean we have to wait for Maddie?" Evangelia asks as she rejoins the group.

"I guess so. I'm just glad that she was too upset to remember to drag someone along with her to 'get gas'. Otherwise, it'd be hours before we're all together at our place," Billy says relieved.

The four remaining teens look at each other, realizing the silver lining in Ophelia's sour mood.

**O~O~O**

Once again the teens are hanging out at in the Wayne Manor den; however, everybody wasn't in their normal 'hang out' mode. Rex had arrived little after the limousine pulled up into the manor. He and Valen were now playing a silent game of pool. Lilly and Evangelia were sitting on the sofa reading fashion magazines, once in a while making a comment about how ugly or pretty the dress was. Billy was sitting in the armchair next to them, hogging the bowl of popcorn. No one seemed to care and neither did he.

Maddox and Ophelia were still M.I.A. The group waited another 5 min. for Maddox but he didn't show. Ophelia was still apparently 'getting gas.'

"Ugghhh, this is sooo boring! Why are we so quiet?! We're supposed to chillin' and having fun. I've seen senior citizen bingo places with more life than this!" Billy complains, throwing his hands into the air to emphasize his point.

"Look Billy, first you didn't want to have our friends hang out at our house. Now you're at Angie's house complaining about how boring it is. Talk about ungrateful," Lilly says without looking up from her magazine.

Billy turns his head and looks directly at Evangelia. He realized that what his sister said was right and he had felt bad. After all, he practically shoved everybody into her home without even asking.

"Hey Angie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that really. It's just that-"

"It's alright, Billy," Angie replies, giving him a small smile of assurance. "I totally get what you mean though. It is pretty lame here. Trust me I wish something interesting would happen right about now."

Just then, Maddox comes huffing and puffing through the door. His collar and messed up, the first few buttons undone, and his tie loosened. His usually neatly arranged hair was windblown and his face was covered in light pink lipstick marks.

"Sorry, I'm late you guys. Penelope held me up," he huffs out.

"Oh she definitely held you up," Billy teases referring to the lipstick marks on his face. "You poor, poor, thing. It must've been hard for you." Billy says sarcastically and breaks into a burst of chuckles. Lilly ribs him for being a nuisance.

"Sorry I'm late everybody. You wouldn't believe the amount of cute things I got on sale," a feminine voice drifts into the room. Half a second later, Ophelia appears with shopping bags hung around her wrists. She looked like she was in a better mood until she saw Maddox. Her face switches from initial shock into anger.

'_How dare he show up here! How dare he show up looking like that!'_ she thought furiously.

Ophelia drops her bags on the sofa and turns to look at Maddox, her hands on her hips, ready to go for the kill.

"Look what that alley cat tramp dragged in," she says, giving him a disapproving once-over look.

"Hello to you too, _Ophelia_," Maddox replies softly, trying to keep his cool. He knew that she has been deliberately avoiding him in school. He was tired of her cold shoulder treatment on him.

"This is about to get interesting," Billy whispers into Evangelia's ear.

"So when did you find time to hang out with your real friends? Or did Penelope tell you something otherwise?"

"Hello! Of course you guys are my real friends. I didn't take two buses and walk up a quarter of a mile up the manor's drive if you guys weren't my friends!" Maddox says exasperated. He was losing his cool.

"Well you surely haven't seemed like our friend ever since you saved Penelope. You think you're too cool for us now?" she blurts out venomously.

"I was just getting to know the Penny and the girls. I already spend enough time with you guys. I just want to have more friends and they seem like nice people. I don't know why you hate them so much!"

Rex, Valen, Evangelia, Billy, and Lilly just kept turning their heads at Maddox and Ophelia, watching the volley of words going back and forth.

"You think that she actually likes you? She's just with you so that she could spend time with you and she does this to bug me. Penelope is just dangling you in my face!"

Maddox was about to say something but she had said something that clicked in his head.

His lips twitched at the corners and he smirked. "You're jealous…"

Ophelia guffawed at his blatant statement. "No I'm not!" she blushes.

The dimple in his chin showed as his grin grew wider. "You're lying…and I think you like me."

"Shut up! You think that you know all, Maddox, but you don't. I'd hate to burst your pretty little bubble but as if I'd be jealous of you and _her_. And as if I'd like you. I-I don't! While you're at it, I think you were jealous of Damien in the first place. I don't blame you though, you'll never be as half as cool as him…"

Her words had hit a nerve in Maddox and he had lost his cool. He couldn't even detect that Ophelia was lying.

Their friends saw the red flush creeping up Maddox's face and they knew that he was clearly furious. _'Uh-oh he's the Mad Ox now…'_ they all thought.

"Well you know what?! You think that you're soo much better than them! Those girls have done nothing but be nice to me and _you_, my so called 'friend' treats me like dirt. 'They're so snobbish,' 'They think that they're better than us,' 'They're so judgmental.' Well right now you're acting like all of those things you've said about them and more!"

Maddox's outburst of words sent Ophelia over the edge. She picked up a ball from the billiards table and hurled it towards him. He managed to dodge the ball, narrowly missing his head. The ball continues to soar through the air, its destination…the plasma screen television above the fireplace.

"Nnnoooo!" Evangelia cries out, watching helplessly as the ball nearly penetrates the screen's surface.

Suddenly, before anyone could notice Billy appears out of nowhere catching the ball in his right hand midair. He lands on his feet, securing the ball so that it wouldn't cause any damage to anything else.

He stands, places the ball back on the billiards table, and looks to see his friends staring at him.

'_Oh man, I guess I wasn't quick enough to catch the ball unnoticed. Or maybe I had moved too fast, and that's what made it noticeable,'_ he tries reasoning.

"What?" he shrugs, trying to brush off what had just happened.

"Dude, you were way over there by the armchair and within half a second you were midair, across the room," Valen explains. "Care to explain how all of this suddenly occurred?"

"Uh, I've gotten really good in track," Billy jokes. The serious expressions on his friends' faces gave him the clue that they weren't amused.

"Guys, it's been a few days since we've discovered that we can do some pretty…unreal things," Lilly speaks up as she walks over to her brother.

"We?" Ophelia questions suspiciously.

"Yeah. I can do something else as well," Lilly says quietly. She picked up a lamp with her left hand and began concentrating on her right hand. She then phased her right hand through the lamp and pulled it back out.

"And if you thought that was cool, there's something else we can both do," Billy says enthusiastically. "Don't blink…"

One second Billy and Lilly were standing in one spot next to each other and the next second they were gone. Instead there were two strong wisps of air blowing around the room scattering papers and other items around. Finally the two were able to slow down into a bur and then come to a complete stop.

"Amazing," Valen says, sounding astounded. "You guys were moving at the speed of light, probably even faster!"

"Hey Val, if we were moving at the speed of light how come you were able to track our movements?" Lilly points out.

Now all eyes were on Valen. He gives a sheepish smile and says, "Alright, maybe I shouldn't have been the first one to put Billy on the spot. Honestly, I've been able to do some pretty weird things too."

"Care to elaborate?" Evangelia asks.

"Well, I kinda have supervision and super hearing. I can see through solid objects and hear things from great distances," Valen begins.

"Prove it," Billy challenges

"Right now, I see Alfred in the kitchen making our sandwiches. I can hear Dick and Bab's conversation from upstairs, which I wish I didn't."

"Eww," Evangelia remarks childishly.

"Oh I can also do this," Valen says as he picks up the pool table with one hand and raises it above his head as if it were nothing. He demonstrates further by lightly tossing it up and down.

"Uh…please put my pool table down," Evangelia says in a mousy voice, too shocked and intimidated by her friend's super strength.

"Yeah I can put it down, but I can hold it up for hours without even breaking a sweat," he says cockily.

"Interesting," Maddox says as Valen places the pool table back in its right place. "X-ray vision, super hearing, superhuman strength and stamina."

"Well, I'm starting to suddenly grow," Evangelia speaks up. "Did anyone else grow?"

"I grew about an inch. I'm at least 5'9" now," Ophelia states.

"Same here, I'm at least 5'8" tall," Lilly says. "How about you Angie, I think you've grown a lot within a week. How tall are you now?"

"Um…5'7" at least," she admits.

"Whoa! Three inches in a week! That's insane, what are your parents feeding you?!" Billy asks shocked.

"I think I'm starting to slow down though. But there's something else that's so totally…well, I'll have to show you but don't freak, okay?" She reaches into her book bag and pulls out a sharp razor scissor. She pulls out her arm and slashes the blade through her skin. Blood begins to ooze from the gash.

"Angie, are you crazy?!" Rex yells. He had been silent the entire time from the shock of his friends' secrets but he didn't think that Angie of all people would go insane.

"Wait for it," she says unfazed by the wound. Rex and the friends look back down at her arm, realizing that there were no traces of the wound, only the blood that had been released. Evangelia took a napkin and wiped off the blood and showed them her unscarred arm. "See…"

"I guess we all have got some explaining to do," Valen says aloud.

'_I guess I'm no longer the lone wolf in this type of situation,'_ Rex thought as he saw his friends gather around to sofa to talk. _'But then again, none of them have to live with something so…noticeable.'_

**O~O~O**

"And so that's how it happened…" Maddox concludes his story on how he had first begun to realize his unnatural abilities.

For the last half hour, the group had been going around talking about how they've first come to figure their powers and abilities.

"Ha! That explains it. I knew that you couldn't have beaten me fair and square in a game of Bullshit," Billy says, pointing a finger at Maddox accusingly.

"It also explains how he knew what was going to happen to Penelope King and how he had gotten to her in time," Lilly says, trying to get her brother to see the point.

Maddox nods a confirmation. "That still doesn't mean that you have to be all hung up on her, though," Ophelia huffs.

Maddox gives a small smile. _'She's still jealous…' _he thought amusedly.

"So I suppose the small explosion from the jewel was what caused us to get these powers in the first place," Valen wisely says.

"Then how come nothing really happened to me?" Ophelia asks.

"Something probably did," Maddox explains. "You seem to have a supervision that isn't at the same caliber as Val but is still above an average human's. Otherwise how else can you explain though accurate shots? Your senses also seemed to have gotten sharper too."

"How about you, Rexie?" Evangelia asks her quiet friend. "Has something happened to you?"

"No," he answers slowly with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"You're lying," Maddox states matter-of-factly.

"Phee's right, you do think you're a 'know-it-all' Ox," Rex replies gruffly. "And that thing you do is getting really annoying."

He opens his eyes to see his friends staring intently at him, waiting for an explanation as well. He lets out a deep sigh, and decides that maybe now was the time to get this off his chest.

"Ok, but I think that this one takes the cake for the evening." He stands up, removes his trench coat and removes the harness from his wings. He sees their entire jaws drop as he spreads his wings out wider.

"It was a few days after I had turned sixteen," Rex begins his tale. "I was at football practice. We were going over defensive maneuvers and coach asked me to help the guys practice their tackles. I was able to take it, since most of the guys weren't as big as I was but one guy managed to take me down. My back had hurt for the rest of the practice, so coach allowed me to sit it out and go home. When I got home and took a shower I noticed some tufts of feathers on my back. I thought it was from my shoulder pads. But when I pulled on it hurt. I spent the next two days absent from school, painfully pulling out my feathers. But it was no success. They always grew back…"

Everyone was silent after that. They didn't know what to say. Maddox, sensing the groups' discomfort, tried to break the ice.

"So this happened way before the incident last Saturday?" he asks.

Rex simply nods his head. He had nothing more to say as well.

"Well," Valen starts off following Maddox's lead, "has anybody told their parents yet?"

Everybody shook their heads. None of them knew how to explain to their parents what was going on. The only reason they confessed to each other was because Billy had accidentally blown his cover.

"We're going to have to continue with our lives as if nothing happened," Valen continues. "We don't know why or how we got these powers but maybe it's just fate. It's best that we keep this to ourselves and not let anyone know about this."

"You mean like how the alter ego of Superman has to keep his powers under wraps?" Billy asks, excited about the thought of being compared to a super hero.

"Exactly!" Valen agrees. "This will be our little secret…"

**O~O~O**

**Pheww! This was the longest chapter I've ever written! I hope you readers are satisfied.**

**Anyways let me know what you think. Read & review plz [:**


	17. Parent Conference

**Alright readers thank you so much for taking the time to review. **

**As a treat I've decided to make a little bit of a change for this chapter. Rather than see the story from the teens' point-of-view, for this chapter we're going to see what their parents have been up to.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own the JL, just the teens in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Seventeen: Parent Conference**

_**7:30 P.M.**_

'_Hmm…it is almost time, I better get going,'_ Diana Wayne thought as she looks at the clock in her bedroom.

It was Saturday evening and she was discreetly making her way downstairs into the entrance hall. She stops right in front of the grandfather clock, turning the hands in the certain direction Bruce had taught her. The sound of someone loudly clearing their throat snaps her out of her concentration. She spins around to see that it was only Alfred.

"Oh Alfred, you scared me for a second," she admits, sounding a little shaken. "I thought you were Eva."

The elderly butler gives her a comforting smile, surprised that he caught the seasoned Amazon warrior off guard. "My apologies, Misses Diana, but I thought that I should let you know that you need not be so secretive. Miss Evangelia has departed an hour ago with her friends to see a movie."

"Oh yes, of course," Diana says, remembering the reason for her daughter's absence. "And where is Bruce?"

"Master Bruce is on an investigation with Master Dick. Master Tim has taken Master Dick's position with the Titans," Alfred explains.

"I see," Diana replies as she turns her attention back towards the clock. She continues to turn the hands but nothing happens. She lets out a small groan of frustration.

'_It has been too long since I've entered the Batcave.'_

"Here, allow me Madam," Alfred offers, sensing Diana's annoyance. He steps forward and resets the grandfather clock. He turns the hands and was successful in revealing the entrance into the Batcave.

"Thank you, Alfred," Diana says gratefully. She was silently thanking Zeus and Hera that he was around.

"Of course, Madam, but if I may ask, why do you have the sudden need to go into the Batcave? You haven't stepped foot in there for years," Alfred politely asks, remembering his place as a butler.

"I have decided to call a meeting in the Watchtower with a few of the league members concerning our children," Diana explains. "I need to use the transporter to get up there."

"In that case, I shall assist you in setting the transporter up," Alfred says as he descends down the steep steps with Diana following behind him. Alfred powers the transporter as Diana steps unto the platform.

"Batcave to Watchtower, would you please be so kind to transport Misses Diana," Alfred speaks clearly into the comm. link.

"Alright, she's clear," the voice of Mr. Terrific is heard through the comm. link.

Alfred presses a few buttons, typing in the destination code and pulls down the lever, beaming Diana up to the Watchtower.

**O~O~O**

_**Watchtower**_

Diana's figure reappears on the transporter platform of the Watchtower. She looks around her familiar surroundings and sees Mr. Terrific standing behind the monitor. He looks up to see her appear on the platform.

"Diana? Wow it has been a while. It's nice to see you again," Mr. Terrific says as Diana approaches him. He reaches out and gathers her into a warm embrace, which she gladly returns.

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Terrific," Diana warmly replies. It was nice to be back in a place she called her second home.

"Oh let me call your sister. She isn't on a mission now and I'm sure she'd be happy to see you. Wonder Woman, report to the Transporter Bay," Mr. Terrific says into the loudspeaker.

'_Wow that sounds so weird…'_ Diana thought.

"I'm sure she'll be down within a few minutes," Mr. Terrific begins but was interrupted by a loud feminine squeal. All of a sudden a dark blur shoots past him, tackling Diana into a hug.

"Ddddiiiaaannnnnaaa!!!"

"Donna! Oh my goodness, it's so nice to see you," Diana says as she wraps her sister in a warm embrace. She takes a step back to take a good look at her.

Donna was the younger-if that's even more possible for an immortal-spitting image of Diana. Donna was wearing her version of the Wonder Woman outfit had her long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had a black halter top breastplate with silver stars adorning it. She had black, closely fitted pants beneath her knee high silver and black boots. She wore the same silver bracelets on her wrists and wore a white utility belt over her waist, with her own silver lasso slung at the side.

"Diana, it's so good to see you," Donna squeals, bouncing up and down like a child. "I haven't seen you since I was deployed for that mission in space for about a month."

"How did that turn out?" Diana inquires with much curiosity.

"Let's just say that I'm glad it's done with and that it's good to be home," Donna says, sounding relieved. "So what brings you back here big sis?"

"I've called a meeting in the conference room with a few of the league members about our children," Diana informs as she and Donna walk down the halls of the Watchtower.

"Why? Is something wrong? Are the kids alright?" Donna asks, spitting out questions before Diana could explain.

"No, no, the children are alright. It's just there's something that I can't put a finger on. Like I have a feeling in my stomach that makes me uneasy," Diana explains to her sister.

"A mother's intuition, huh?" Donna points out as Diana nods her head. "So how is my favorite niece lately?"

"She has been asking about you. She's wondering when she would be able to see you again."

"Oh really? What did you tell her?"

"I told her you were away on this crazy, out-of-this-world trip."

"Well, you're pretty much right," Donna chuckles at her sister's clever response.

They continue to walk down the halls in silence, making their way towards the founders' conference room. Memories came flooding back to Diana. She remembered how at first it was just her, Clark, Bruce, J'onn, Wally, Shayera, and John-the original seven founding members. Then, they began to recruit more super heroes and extended the Justice League after the Thanagarian invasion. The hallways were so familiar, nothing has changed.

'_At the same time, nothing has been the same…"_

Diana thought about how everything may seem the same physically on the Watchtower but underneath it all, the lives of its members changed dramatically. Ever since, the members in the league had gotten married and settled down, they all had to make difficult decisions. They had to choose whether or not they could let go of their super hero lives.

Clark had decided to continue to be Superman, believing that Metropolis still needed him. He still handled the league's business but he handed most of his duties to Kara. He no longer went on international crises or outer space missions. He stuck to Metropolis, which he believed to be the happy balance in his double life.

Bruce couldn't let go of the caped, vigilante. He and the rest of the Batclan had to rearrange their priorities and schedules when Evangelia was born. Bruce decided that he wanted to be around for our daughter, so he pulled out of the league completely, working solely in Gotham where he felt was needed the most. Dick a.k.a. Nightwing took on Batman's duties in the league. Tim decided to focus on college but filled in as Robin with the Titans when he was needed. Barbara, the former Batgirl and now known as Oracle, was the one who orchestrated them from behind the monitors.

Vic Sage was off and on the scene, still helping us solve difficult cases and using any form of possible evidence to find connections. He still had his job as a journalist but refused to take an occupation as a private investigator, saying that it's too obvious and people would get suspicious.

Shayera still drabbled with the league, saying how she felt that this was the only place where she could be fully useful. She had to wear her Hawkgirl mask when fighting crime though, that way if the reporters caught her on camera, Rex wouldn't recognize his mother on the six o' clock news.

Wally was still the Flash, claiming that there was no one else like him out there. He manages to work full-time with the league and still balances it out with his occupation as a mechanic for the KCPD. I guess the fastest man alive is the only one capable of doing it all.

Then there were others who retired completely and passed down their mantle to someone else.

I was one of those people. When I was pregnant, I felt that I couldn't put this baby in danger, so I passed the Wonder Woman mantle over to Donna. She was already my look-alike, so to the public eye it just seemed that Wonder Woman upgraded her outfit. Even after Eva was born I decided not to take up being a super hero again. I wanted to be there for my daughter, especially when Bruce was not. However, things don't always go the way you planned. Even without the league's business, I still found myself busy with embassy affairs. I usually felt guilty leaving Eva behind, especially when Bruce, Dick, and Tim were busy as well.

John decided that it was best for him to put away the Green Lantern ring and become a full time sergeant for the Marine Corp. stationed in Keystone City. He passed his duties to Kyle Rayner, whom the Green Lantern Corp. chose as their new recruit.

Ollie passed his Green Arrow mantle and duties to Roy Harper a.k.a. Speedy. He became a full-time, successful businessman. He offers his money to charities and begins fundraisers like Bruce. He also supports Dinah's very successful flower arranging shop.

Helena decided to be a full-time mother to Maddox and hung up her Huntress vigilante cape and mask. She took on a career as a high school teacher.

Dinah was the only one sadly, who had no other choice but to retire. Years ago, after being kidnapped and brutally tortured, she had lost her Canary Cry. Shortly after this terrible ordeal, she devoted herself into running her shop full time.

Donna and Diana finally reach the founders' conference room. "Well, here we are," Donna says as she punches in the authorization code.

They walk in, realizing that Kara and Clark were already in there. They were sitting around the circular table, occupying two of the seven seats. They seemed to be in a deep conversation concerning the welfare of the league. Donna pulls out her chair loudly enough to get their attention.

Clark and Kara look up, realizing that someone else was in the room. "Hey Donna, hi Diana," Kara perks in a chipper tone.

"Well for two metahuman supers, you think that you'd be more alert," Donna teases.

"I'm sorry, we've just been busy for the last hour discussing important league matters," Clark says putting his face in his hands. He looks up and sees Diana standing by the door. He gives her a warm smile and walks over to embrace her.

"Diana, how's it been?" he asks softly. Although, all of the children may be close their parents, however, don't see each other that often. It's only during holidays and barbeques that everybody gets together. But even for them they have to act so restrained around their children.

"It's been great," Diana says as she steps back and looks around the mostly empty room. "You're here early, though."

"Well, Kara and I needed a place to talk. Besides, I'm sure the others will be arriving very shortly."

Just as he says that Kyle Rayner enters the room, allowing access to John and Shayera. John was still in his Marine Corp. uniform. Shayera was in her civilian clothing because she was off duty for that day. Her once long, red locks of hair were cut short to shoulder length. Her wings were concealed by this bracelet that Zatanna and Dr. Fate made for her. Making herself at home, she presses the button on her bracelet, allowing her wings to be revealed.

Within a few minutes, Roy ushers in Ollie and Dinah with Vic and Helena right behind them. The only ones they were waiting on were Flash and the Batclan.

"Hey, twenty bucks that Flash would make it here before any of the members of the Batclan," Shayera jokes with Diana.

"Unfortunately, you'd win," Diana admits. Lately, Bruce has had a record of being late to meetings and important events.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blows in, signifying Flash's arrival. "Hey, guys sorry I'm late. Wait, am I late?" he asks as he turns his head around observing the amount of people in the room.

"No, you're just in time," Clark assures.

"We're just waiting on Bruce and the others," Diana clarifies.

"Oh, so whaddya know. I guess Bats is gettin' pretty old if I had beat him here-"

"…by a few minutes," a deep voice cuts Flash off.

Flash feels a hand on his shoulder and turns around to see that it was Batman. Nightwing, Robin, and Oracle were behind Batman, chuckling at Flash's predicament.

"Oh hey, Bats, man what's up?" Flash attempts to play it off as Batman just shoves past him. The other three members of the Batclan were still giggling as they made their way towards the conference table. "It's nice to see you again, too," Flash calls out.

Once everybody was through greeting each other they were finally able to start the meeting. In honor of the original founding members, the current superheroes allowed them to take their seats around the conference table. They also pulled up more chairs for the other league members.

"So what is this meeting about anyways?" Flash asks as he props is feet up on the table.

"It's about our children," Diana explains. "I know this may sound foolish and ridiculous but I have this unnerving feeling in my stomach. Like something is going on that we're blind to. Ever since J'onn told us to keep an eye on the kids I've felt like something is going to change."

The room grew silent. Most of the league members can relate with what she said.

"I've felt the same way too," John confesses. He takes his hand and places it over Shayera's. "We both feel the same way, too," he corrects himself.

"We've felt this way about Rex," Shayera continues. "But with him he has been acting this way for a while already, even before the incident with Faust. It's only recently he's acting like himself again."

"Well I don't know how the rest of your children are, but my Maddox is still the same," Helena says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Wow, who knew the big, bad Huntress would hang up for cape and mask to become such a doting mother," Dinah says, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"And who knew that the Black Canary would stoop to becoming a florist," Helena retaliates. Vic and Ollie grabbed a hold of their wives before they could claw each other's eyes out.

"Please, for the sake of our children being friends, can't you two try to get along?" Diana pleads.

"You see, the funny thing about this is, I think that this is their way of getting along, Diana," Ollie grunts as he plants Dinah back down in her seat.

"Well I heard that Maddox is no longer talking to Ophelia," Helena informs with a snobbish tone. Vic firmly seats his wife, clearly agitated that she and Dinah had to start this again.

"Oh really? Because I heard that it was the opposite way around," Dinah challenges as she turns to look at Helena.

"Quiet!!!" Batman raises his voice. The room suddenly becomes silent again.

"Now…J'onn said to keep a close eye on our children," Superman continues. "He didn't know the magical properties or the effects from the jewel, so it could be anything out of the ordinary."

Nightwing and Robin pass each other a knowing look, unsure whether or not they should speak up.

"If you have something to say, then speak up," Batman says in a monotone voice, sensing that his sons had something to share.

"Well, it started when Tim, Eva, and I were sparring," Dick begins. "Tim and I noticed something strange about Eva."

"Strange?" Batman asks, wanting them to clarify further.

"Yeah, she had been sparring with me for at least an hour long match," Tim continues the story, "and she didn't even break a sweat. I've also noticed some rapid growth from her lately, too."

"Is there anything else?" Batman asks, as he folds his arms and gets into a thinking position.

"We also think that Eva may also have regenerative powers," Dick blurts out.

This statement caught Diana and Bruce off guard. "How do you know?" she asks.

"To make the story short and simple, basically Dick was boxing with Eva and he hit her, causing her lip to split open," Tim says as if it were nothing.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Batman shouts at Nightwing, unaware of that occurrence.

Nightwing raises his hands defensively, "It was an accident. I hit her out of instinct," he pleads in his defense. Bruce calms down a bit and begins to digest the information.

"Yeah, at least the wound healed up before we could even clean it," Tim says, trying to lighten the situation. Dick glares at him, giving him a look that was telling him to shut up.

"Has anything occurred with you son?" Vic points his question towards Clark. He was curious as to whether or not the boy had inherited his metahuman genes.

"No, unless you count getting into a fight in school and being a little odd as something to beware about," Superman sighs.

"Yeah, it's called being a teenager," Ollie jokes half-heartedly.

"Seriously, Clark is there anything you've noticed different about him?" Kara asks, trying to get him to say something. _'For a man with an array of different visions, this man can sure be blind at times,'_ she thought with grief.

"Lois did mention that he has been helping her do some heavy lifting around the house while I'm not home," he finally confesses.

"That can mean something," Diana ponders.

"How about you, Wally? Are your twins up to anything lately?" John asks.

"Nah! Billy and Lilly are fine. They seem normal enough. But they sure enough can move fast like their old man," Wally proudly says.

"You should keep a closer eye on your kids. Who knows? Maybe they've inherited your speed," John states.

"Well I suppose it's time we should conclude," Diana suggests. "We don't want our kids to come home and realize we're all missing."

"Where are they?" Batman asks.

"They went out to see a movie," Dinah answers.

"They all did?"

"Well, no. Valen is at home. He's still grounded," Clark informs. "Anyways, we continue to really keep a close watch on children this time and really pay close attention. They're now showing some signs of powers and abilities."

"This parent conference is adjourned," Diana concludes.

**O~O~O**

**So what do you guys think? Let me know whether or not I should do more chapters like this.**

**Read & review plz!**


	18. So it's a Date?

**Hey readers, just getting over a mild case of writer's block…**

**Anyways, lots of thanks to those who had reviewed. A lot of you guys said that you wanted more chapters that involved only the parents, so I'll try to find more opportunities in the story to fit those in.**

**So, I hope you find this chapter interesting and enjoyable!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the JL, only the teens in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Eighteen: So it's a Date?**

_**Ophelia's P.O.V**_

"And that students, is how you bake a chocolate soufflé," Ms. Juliennes, our home economics teacher, concludes. The bell rings on time, signaling the end of our class.

Angie, Lilly, and I clean up the mess off our table and make our way out the door. We were the last ones to leave the room and Lilly speeds towards the end of the hall to catch the door before it closed.

"Lilly!" Angie calls. "What's the rush? Someone could've seen you!"

"Don't worry, Angie. I'm practically the fastest girl in the world. No one could've seen me unless you were Val or my brother," Lilly reassures.

"Yeah, lighten up girl," I tease, as I give Angie a playful shove.

Ever since we've confided our secrets with each other, we've gotten rid of the strange awkwardness that was between us. We've made an oath not to reveal this secret to anyone else and have minded to take precautions. But that doesn't stop us from using our powers to have a little fun…

Because Billy and Lilly are like the fastest teenagers in the world, they often try to sneak in a little bit of their speed into their sports practices.

Maddox uses his abilities to win poker games and he's been more confident with flirting.

The rest of us aren't sure how we can use our powers and abilities without getting caught, but we've all been experimenting, which is how we've discovered some new things.

Valen realized that he can see objects from miles away and he can also see microscopic organisms. Rex, Angie and I are developing superhuman extrasensory abilities and reflexes.

"Hey guys, I'll meet up with you in the cafeteria. I need to stop at my locker first to switch some books," I say as I walk over to my locker. I make my way down the quiet hallways, but had a feeling like someone was following me. I turn the combination of my locker, trying to shake that feeling off.

Suddenly I hear faint footsteps coming up from behind me and I spin on my heel, turning to see who it was.

I caught Damien in mid-step, obviously surprised by my quick movement. I was a little shocked for a moment, realizing that we were standing so close to each other. Probably sensing my discomfort he takes a step back.

"Ophelia," he nervously chuckles. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

I try to laugh it off and pretend it was nothing. "Oh no, it's no big deal," I lied.

My heart was pumping faster and faster. It wasn't from the shock of him sneaking up behind me but it was from the fact that Damien Princeton, practically the hottest boy here at Trinity Union, was talking to me.

'_Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! Damien is talking to me, I think I'm going to faint! Wait, get a grip girl. You've spoken to him before; c'mon don't act like one of those fawning sheep. Pull yourself together!'_

"Umm, Ophelia?" His voice snaps me out of my little pep talk to myself.

"Yes, Damien?" I say as I bat my eyelashes at him, turning on the charm.

"Yes, um, well," he begins, seeming flustered as he rubs the back of his neck. He gives me a sweet, innocent smile that makes me melt. "Uh, let me start over," he mumbles as he takes a deep breath before continuing. "Ophelia, you seem to be a very interesting girl. You're different from the rest. I know I just got here but in all honesty I would like to get to know you better. I would like to know about your likes, your hobbies…your friends over dinner tonight."

'_So it's a date?'_

"So it's a date?" I blurt my thoughts out accidentally. I feel a blush creep up my cheeks as I drop my gaze. He tilts my chin up and I blush crimson.

He gives a light chuckle and answers, "Yes you can call it that."

'_AAAHHHHHH!!!'_

"Well," I begin, trying to regain my composure. "Why not we go over the details over lunch, shall we?" I take his arm as we stroll down the hall towards the cafeteria.

_**Maddox's P.O.V**_

Rex, Billy, Valen, and I were eating lunch at our usual table in the cafeteria. Billy was talking with his mouth full while getting into a heated discussion with Valen over some new video game coming out.

"Dude, I'm telling you…this new game…is totally awesome," he swallows and takes another big bite off his cheeseburger. "I'm telling you Val. It's so much better than the first one."

"How is it so much better than the first one, if the first one didn't even have anything wrong with it?" Val questions.

Billy takes a sip of his soda before continuing. "I saw the graphics off the demo in the videogame store and it was so clear! It was so much less pixilated than the other one."

"But the other one wasn't even pixilated!" Val argues.

"Exactly! So imagine what this one looks like. Plus the sound quality is pretty good, too," Billy says as he continues to munch down on his food.

Val shakes his head and reasons, "Billy everything isn't about the quality. How about the storyline or plot? I doubt that they could top that off."

T-Rex rolls his eyes hearing their conversation and goes back to reading his book. I let out a sigh, knowing that they can go on for hours talking about this subject. Out of nowhere, Lilly comes up to our table and bangs both of her hands on the table, taking us all by surprise.

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" she lets out, sounding exasperated.

"What's up, Lil?" Val asks, sounding concerned.

"Yeah Sis, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Angie and Phee at your own table have girly talks or gossiping or whatever," Billy says irritably.

"Well, that's hard to do that when she's wrapped her attention around _him_," she says as she jabs her finger in the direction of her table.

I lean back in my seat and look across the cafeteria to see what she was talking about. Something in my gut tells me that I wouldn't like what I see. My feelings were confirmed when I saw Damien Princeton leaning in with his forehead pressed against Ophelia's. They seemed to be caught up in an intimate conversation at one end of the table with Angie far off at the other end, portraying the uncomfortable third wheel.

"You left Angie all by herself?!" Rex pointed out sounding upset for her.

"Yeah, I know I'll go back for her but right now…ugh! If I hear her talk about how awesome her date with Damien is going to be at the Platinum Clam tonight, I'm gonna blow!" Lilly complains.

Hearing her mention a date between Damien and Phee hit a nerve and made me have a knee-jerk reaction. I shot up out of my chair and earning myself a weird look from everyone.

"Uh, excuse me," I mumble to no one in particular.

For some reason, as a reflex I find myself walking towards Penelope's table. Heather, the loyal lapdog she is informs everyone of my arrival. "Oh Maddox, what brings you over here to our table?" she asks in a dramatic tone. Even though, I find her and the rest of the girls to be alright, their drama and behavior sometimes annoys me.

"Hello Heather," I answer politely. "Blair, Abigail…" I nod my head in their direction, acknowledging them as well. Penelope looks up from her Caesar salad and gives me a coy smile.

"What brings you here?" she asks demurely.

I cut straight to the chase. "Do you mind if _we_ talk…_alone_?" I emphasize.

"Heather, Blair, Abby, go find yourselves busy," Penelope commands. The three obediently get up and make their way towards the jock table, giving us some privacy. I take a seat and take a deep breath, unsure about what I was going to even say.

'_What am I doing here? I must be half out of my mind right now…'_

I clear my throat before beginning. "So Penny, I was just wondering if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to-"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she cuts me off. She apparently heard this line used before.

_Sigh. _"Yes, Penelope. I would like for you to go out on a date with me tonight…"

She sits back in her chair, probably amused and slightly shocked that I would make the first move. She says nothing as she continues to stare me down with a small smile on her face. I was unfazed by this façade. I had a feeling she has done this before with every guy who asked her out, just to make them squirm a little. I already knew though that she would accept.

"You're lucky that you're asking a girl like me out on a date," she finally speaks up, propping her chin on her hand. "I happen to be the type of girl that has connections and can get reservations at any restaurant you desire."

"Then how about a date tonight at the Platinum Clam?" I propose.

"Ooo my, don't you have some taste. The Platinum Clam is already the newest, hottest spot in Gotham City and reservations are tough to get, especially when they're last minute. But don't worry," she reaches over and gives my cheek a light pinch. "I'll get us a way in…"

The corner of my lips curls into a lopsided smile. "Good, that's what I like to hear."

"I'll send the limo for you are eight o'clock sharp," Penelope says as I get up from my seat.

"It's a date then," I declare as I walk back towards my table. I take one last look at where Damien and Ophelia were sitting. Angie was no longer there, but the two didn't seem to care. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice that she was gone.

'_See you at the Platinum Clam tonight, Phee…'_

**O~O~O**

_**Platinum Clam, 8:00 PM**_

"Wow, this place looks so cool," Ophelia mentions in awe as she steps through the double doors with her arm wrapped around Damien's. She was wearing a short, red spaghetti strapped dress and black, strapped pumps. She wore a simple, yet elegant, black choker with a small, silver heart dangling in the center. She wore matching earrings and had her hair pulled up into a French bun. She had a little bit more make-up on than usual to accentuate he already pretty features.

"It already looks amazing from the outside. I didn't think that it could look even better on the inside," Ophelia says as she looks around her surroundings.

The Platinum Clam was designed to be an elegant but hip restaurant and club. It was built in the shape in a circular dome and there are two levels.

The first level has a red carpet by the double door entrance. Thee floors were a sparkling, black granite and the walls were white. Round tables were placed in a fashion that wasn't too spread out but were far enough from each other to give diners an intimate setting. There were white marble pillars that were surrounding the golden railing that overlooked the second level. A grand white marble staircase leads down into the second level. The second level had dining tables as well but in the center is a dance floor with a stage where a band occasionally plays. A bar is lined against the far corner Above in the center of the restaurant is a beautifully crafted domed ceiling that had an intricate pattern of clear glass and blue-green, green, and violet stained glass.

"The restaurant isn't the only thing that looks amazing tonight," Damien compliments.

Ophelia feels a light blush creep up her cheeks. She takes a quick look at him and sees him wearing a simple white button down shirt with the first few buttons undone. He wore a black suit jacket over it and had matching black dress pants and shoes.

A waiter leads them down to the second level and seats them at a table near the dance floor.

"I thought that we could do some dancing after we've eaten," Damien suggests as he pulls out Ophelia's chair for her. Once they've been seated, a waiter named Chloe introduces herself and hands them each a menu. Ophelia glancing through the menu and picked something that appealed to her. While Damien took his time choosing what to eat, Ophelia continued to look around and marvel at her surroundings.

She noticed that the restaurant had underwater ocean theme to it. All of the tables were identical, having rounded, velvet, royal purple tablecloths with another square, white silk cloth placed diagonally over it. The table cloth on top had blue-green, scalloped edges. The cutlery was gold and wrapped in a white napkin. In the center was a small ocean breeze scented candle surrounded by shells and starfish.

The walls on the first and second floor were lined from top to bottom with large aquariums filled with tropical fish. The moldings on the wall had little clams and starfish etched into them. The pillars were sculpted of mermaid and fish. The lighting in the room was dim but was tinted with blue-green and light purple so that it seemed like you were sitting underwater. To top it off, bubbles were floating around from the ceiling to make it even more authentic.

Just as this couple was getting comfortable another one enters through the doors.

Maddox wore a light blue, button down, long sleeved shirt with a blue and black stripped tie. He wore black dress pants and wore black shoes. His hair was combed back with a bit of it stylishly covering his left eye in the front.

Penelope clung to his arm. She was had her light brown, curly locks out for the evening. She wore a turquoise tunic dress and wore white stilettos. Her jewelry was composed of a white gold and diamond earrings and necklace set. She wore a lot of make up that gave her a beautiful dramatic effect.

"Reservations for King," Penelope informs the waiter.

"Ah, yes…right this way," he leads them towards their table.

Maddox was observing his surroundings while at the same time looking for a certain friend. When they were seated at a table that had overlooked the dance floor, to his luck he had seen Ophelia and Damien.

'_This is perfect; I can keep an eye on them for the entire time,'_ he thought.

"Ahem," Penelope clears her throat, waiting for him to pull out her chair.

"Oh yes, of course," Maddox remembers as he pulls out her chair for her and takes his own seat.

Their waiter introduces himself as Richard and hands them each a menu. Maddox and Penelope looked through the menu and placed their orders. While they were waiting for their food, they tried to engage themselves in a conversation.

"So, uh, you never did quite tell me how you got us reservations here," Maddox inquires.

"Well, let's just say that my uncle owns the restaurant," Penelope "modestly" informs.

"Oh really," Maddox attempts to sound intrigued. "Wow, you really do know people in high places." He was trying to bait her into talking about herself that way she could do most of the talking while he kept his eye on the other couple.

"Well, you know…it's all about getting to know the right people, my father would often say. I, on the other hand-" Penelope drones, falling for the bait. Maddox pretends to listen as he looked through his peripheral vision once in a while to see what the other two were doing.

Damien and Ophelia were enjoying their conversation over dinner.

"And that's why the turkey crossed the road," Damien delivered his punch line.

"Hey, I heard that corny joke before, Billy uses that whenever he can," Ophelia giggles.

"He said they were a hit with the ladies," Damien chuckles.

"My advice, don't take any advice from Billy. He thinks the jokes on the back of the cereal box are hilarious."

"Well, they are classical sometimes," Damien jokes.

'_Wow, this date couldn't go any better,'_ Ophelia thought happily.

"So tell me about your friends," Damien brought up.

"What? My friends?" she questions, caught off guard by his sudden change in topics.

"Yeah, Billy seems like a class clown and he's cool. Evangelia is smart as she is nice. But what about your other friends? They must be a great crowd if you're always hanging out with them."

She smiles, thinking that it was sweet of him to try to get to know her friends while they were becoming more acquainted.

"Billy has a twin sister, Lillian, but we all just know her as Lilly. Those two are total opposites. She's more mature and totally focused in school. Valen is Mr. Future Student Body President. He's really cool and all but he's the stiff in the group. Billy sometimes calls him 'Boy scout'. Rex, well, he has been going through a hard time lately. He may seem big and intimidating at first, but once you really get to know him he's a really sweet person."

"And how about that other guy you hang out with?" he asks.

"Oh him," I answer. I was a little bummed that he had to bring Maddox up.

"_Ohhim,_ huh? That's a strange name," he jokes. Ophelia giggles at his silly attempt.

"No, silly, his name is Maddox," she explains.

"Uh huh…you seemed to be a little upset that I've mentioned him," he sounds concerned.

"Look, I don't want to talk about Maddox right now. We're on a date, right? So let's start dancing already. You promised we would," she reminds him, trying to change the topic.

"Yes I did. Alright then, since we're already done, may I have this dance?" he asks as he holds out his hand towards her. She gives him a small smile as she takes it and walks over to the dance floor.

Up from the main level, Maddox and Penelope were almost done with their meals as well. Just as he turned to have a small glance at Ophelia's table, he saw that the two were about to go dancing. He decided to think fast.

"Penelope, if you're finished, would you like to dance with me?" he asks in flirtatious tone. She grins from ear to ear and replies, "Why, I thought you'd never ask."

Those two make their way towards the dance floor. A fast, upbeat song was playing and everyone on the dance floor was having a blast. Maddox was surveying the crowd, watching out for Ophelia and Damien. He saw them all the way at the other end.

Penelope was shimmying up and down to the rhythm of the song. "C'mon lighten up will ya? Move those hips like this," she demonstrates as she tries to get him to dance. He dances a little to pacify her as he continues to watch the other couple.

She was beginning to get really annoyed with him. All night he had seemed to be distracted and have his attention divided somewhere else. She was wondering what had caught his attention. She watches Maddox and follows his gaze. She then realizes that his attention was towards Ophelia Queen the entire time.

This really had Penelope boiling mad. It was her date with Maddox and she had to be there and distract him from her. No wonder he hadn't complimented me once she thought with pure rage. She smirks as a plan concocted in her mind. Penelope grabs a drink from the bar and then drags Maddox over to where Ophelia and Damien were.

Maddox was tried to figure out what was going on and then he realized that this wasn't going to be good when they started to make their way towards the other couple.

'_What is she up to?_' he panics.

Penelope "accidentally" bumps into Ophelia and Damien as they were dancing, nearly spilling her drink.

"Oh my apologies," Penelope says. It registers in Ophelia's mind that Penelope was there and she saw Maddox standing right behind her.

'_What is he doing here?'_ she asks herself. _'I mean, it's such a coincidence that he would be on a date with Penelope at the same restaurant, unless…'_

It dawns oh her that the only reasonable explanation was that he had been spying on her the entire time. She was absolutely furious that he would do that to her. Ophelia keeps her cool though in front of Damien.

"What are you doing here?" Ophelia asks, using a tone that said "Get Lost."

"My uncle so happens to own the restaurant," Penelope explains in a snobby tone. "And my, don't you look pretty on your date with Damien," she compliments.

"Thank you…" Ophelia warily replies. Something didn't seem right.

"Our date happens to have a little problem though. You see, the entire time Maddie here has had his eyes only for you. But I know how I can fix that," Penelope says as she takes her drink and pours it over Ophelia's head.

Ophelia freezes up with shock and embarrassment as everyone around her begins to stare and laugh at her. She runs out of the restaurant with tears streaming down her face. Maddox follows after her and catches up.

"Ophelia wait, stop!" Maddox says as he grabs a hold of her arm. "Phee, I didn't know she was going to do that. I'm sorry."

"Go away!" she yells as she frees herself from his grip. "This is entirely your fault. Why did you have to come and be on a date with her anyways?! I tell you she's evil and you still hang out with her. You ruined this date for me. I hate you!" she sobs, making her way to her car.

Maddox was left all alone standing outside of the restaurant feeling pretty low. He wasn't sure what came over him to think of this hair-brained scheme to follow her on her date. He watches Ophelia's car speed off into the night.

'_I'm sorry Phee, I never meant to hurt you. It's just that, I think...I-I think I love you…'_

**O~O~O**

**Drama. **

**Read and review plz!**


	19. The Time Has Come

**A lot of drama happened in the last chapter but there is still so much more to come…**

**Thanks again for the reviews [:**

**Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own JL, maybe just their teens in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Time Has Come**

---DATA---

VALEN CONNER KENT

_**Trinity Union High School (Sophomore)**_

**Age:** 16

**City of Residence:** Metropolis

**Powers/Abilities: **Superhuman stamina, superhuman strength, x-ray vision, telescopic vision, microscopic vision

WILLIAM "BILLY" JAI-KENNEDY WEST

_**Trinity Union High School (Sophomore)**_

**Age:** 16

**City of Residence: **Keystone City

**Powers/Abilities:** Superhuman speed, teleportation

LILLIAN "LILLY" WEST

_**Trinity Union High School (Sophomore)**_

**Age:** 16

**City of Residence: **Keystone City

**Powers/Abilities:** Superhuman speed, phasing through solid objects

MADDOX XAVIER SAGE

_**Trinity Union High School (Sophomore)**_

**Age:** 16

**City of Residence: **Gotham City

**Powers/Abilities:** Detecting truth/lies, detecting people's feelings, premonitions/possible future insight

OPHELIA FELICITY QUEEN

_**Trinity Union High School (Sophomore)**_

**Age:** 16

**City of Residence: **Metropolis

**Powers/Abilities:** Super vision, extrasensory skills, superhuman refelexes

EVANGELIA ISABELLE MARTHA WAYNE

_**Trinity Union High School (Sophomore)**_

**Age:** 15

**City of Residence: **Gotham City

**Powers/Abilities: **Regeneration, superhuman stamina & durability, superhuman reflexes, extrasensory skills

REX GALVIN STEWART

_**Trinity Union High School (Junior)**_

**Age:** 17

**City of Residence: **Keystone City

**Powers/Abilities: **Flight via wings, enhanced strength, superhuman reflexes, extrasensory skills

---DATA END---

Lex Luthor folds his hands in front of him, continuously staring at the screen in deep thought. "Are you sure this is it so far?" he inquires, his back still turned towards Damien.

"I'm sure," Damien confirms. "I've been watching them for the last few weeks already and lately there haven't been any changes. I'm sure they still haven't stopped developing but their abilities have plateau for now."

"Hmm. I see…"

Lex gets up from his chair and walks towards this painting hung on the wall. He pulls it off revealing a safe. Lex painstakingly puts in the combination and pulls out two objects from the safe. He walks back over to his desk and places them on top.

One of the objects looked to be an ancient artifact and right next to it was a small vile containing a swirling, navy blue cloud.

"What the heck are those?" Damien refers to the unusual items on Luthor's desk.

"This," Luthor picks up the artifact, "is the Silver Wheel of Nyorlath."

"And what exactly does it do? It looks like a piece of junk to me," Damien observes.

"Whoever wields this can summon a force that will obey their every command and call. However, to summon this force requires a bit of magical aura. And that's what this is for," Luthor explains as he holds up the vile. "This vile contains a dose of Faust's magical energy aura which should be sufficient to conjure up these beings."

"So what do you plan to do as your first wish or command, or whatever," Damien mocks.

Luthor ignores his childish remark and turns his focus towards the Silver Wheel of Nyorlath with the vile in his hand.

"I think the time has come to test what those brats are capable of…"

He opens the vile and pours out its contents, while chanting an incantation he had heard Faust recite before.

As he chants, the artifact begins to levitate and a cast a soft glow. When Luthor finishes the last word of the incantation, it radiates a bright blinding light as three swirling gusts of dark clouds appear from it.

Damien and Luthor shield themselves from the light and when it began to diminish they opened their eyes to see the dark clouds take form.

"Who dares summon the Demon Brothers Three?" three different voices say in unison.

Luthor steps forwards with the Silver Wheel of Nyorlath in his hand. He raises it up to show his dominion, and answers with authority "I have…"

The three demon like creatures kneel before Luthor as an act of submission. "What is thy bidding, Master?" they ask in unison.

Luthor smirks, liking the way the word 'Master' rung in his ears. "You three shall serve me and follow my orders down to a T. No hesitation, no questioning shall come from any of you. Your loyalty to me will be before any force on this Earth, as long as I wield the Silver Wheel of Nyorlath. Is that understood?"

"I, Abnegazar, am your humble servant," the first demon stood up. He had pink skin that had intertwining circles that covered his body. He had cold black eyes and was bald. He had only a loincloth and ragged boots as clothing.

"I, Rath, am your humble servant," the second demon stood up. He had plain pink skin that was covered like a loincloth and boots as well. What had made him stand out from his brothers was that he had huge, oversized eyes.

"And I, Ghast, am your humble servant," the third demon finally stands. He had most of the same features as his brothers-pink skin, wearing a loincloth and boots as clothing. But he had a Mohawk and big swirl eyes.

"We pledge ourselves to you, Lex Luthor," the three vow in unison.

"Good, good…" Luthor responds, sounding pleased. "Now, for your first task…"

**O~O~O**

**Yeah it was short, I know…**

**But this is just to prep you on what's to come**

**Read & review for a quick update!**


	20. Crisis

**Hehe, sorry my update wasn't as quick, my bad :P**

**Alright readers you've reviewed so here's your reward!**

**Here we go…**

***Disclaimer: I do not own JL, maybe just the teens in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Twenty: Crisis**

_**Maddox's P.O.V**_

"Maddie, c'mon, we're going to be late for gym!" Penelope calls from the end of the hallway. She and the rest of her friends were anxious about starting Phys. Ed. That way they get through with it as quickly and painlessly as possible.

"You girls go ahead without me. I'll catch up with you later!"

I see Ophelia and the rest of my friends walk down the halls, making their way towards the gym as well. Ophelia ignores me and give me the cold shoulder. The rest of the group gives me looks that ranged from apologetic to upset.

They've heard about the incident at the Platinum Clam and they've kind of sided and sympathized with Ophelia. Honestly, I don't blame them…

After getting dressed, I jog out into the field. It's another archery session and most people were standing at the 35 yard mark. I see Ophelia preoccupied, taking shots with her bow and arrow. The rest of my friends are a good distance away, off to the side awaiting their turns. I get away from Penelope's group unnoticed and walk towards them.

I was greeted by stares and glares. "Hey guys…" I greet them quietly.

Valen just gives me a cold glare. He was the one who was the most supportive of Ophelia. The rest were sympathetic but were mostly torn by the fact that Ophelia and I weren't on the best of terms.

"What do you want?" he asked with hostility in his voice.

"Look, I know you guys are upset that I spied on Ophelia but-"

"Dude that was not cool," Lilly cuts me off, shaking her head with a disapproving look on her face.

"Yeah, I know," I admit, dropping my shoulders and letting out a long sigh. "I don't know what came over me to think of such a stupid plan. But honestly, I haven't had any good vibes coming from him lately."

"It doesn't matter how you feel about Damien. You should've considered how Phee would've felt," Valen lashes out.

"I know…I'm sorry…"

I feel a hand placed on my shoulder and saw that it was Angie. "We're not the ones you should be apologizing to," she says in a soft, comforting voice.

"Here comes your chance now," Billy says as he jerks his finger in Ophelia's direction. She apparently was done with her round of arrows.

I was feeling anxious inside. I felt like I was having one of my premonitions again. Other than the fact that this conversation with Phee may not turn out so well, there was something else that made me feel uneasy.

'_Oh man, I have this feeling in my gut…something is bad is going to happen…'_

I square my shoulders and walk over to her. She sees me coming in her direction and quickly walks away. I run and try to catch up to her.

"Phee, wait…look I gotta say something, hold on…can you stop for a sec and hear me out? Ophelia!" I yell out her name, which finally catches her attention.

I run up to her and she still had her back towards me. I turn her around so that she could look at me when I was talking to her. She defiantly looks away from me and I tilt her head up so that I could look into this big, brown eyes.

"Ophelia you don't have to say anything, just hear me out first. Listen, I know what I did was wrong, but the truth is I-"

_**BOOM! BOOM!**_

The ground begins to shake from the two explosions heard from the main building. Ophelia stumbles and I catch her, steadying the both of us. Everyone begins to get really panicky about what had just occurred. Suddenly, it begins to get a lot dimmer, as a shadow covers the entire school and field.

I look up into the sky dark, gray clouds with an unusual tint of purple cover the skies above. Bolts of lightening consume the clouds and gusts of wind begin to pick up speed.

_**KABOOM!**_

Another explosion occurs, this time on the field. I shield Ophelia from the flying debris and look up to see what had caused it. Suddenly, what looks like a miniature tornado appears on the field. The winds continue to pick up dirt, leaves, and broken pieces of cement.

I look at the tornado again and see it divide itself into three wisps of dark clouds. The three clouds begin to take form and before I knew it three unrecognizable creatures appear in their place.

"We are the Demon Brothers Three, summoned to wreak havoc unto society!" the demons cry out in unison.

The demon in the middle with intertwining circles on his pink skin, looked like the leader in the group. "Brother Abnegazar," the demon with the Mohawk and swirling eyes says. "It is time we find out which one of these human teenagers are the ones that Master seeks."

"We cannot only recognize them by face alone, Brother Ghast," the demon with the oversized eyes remarks.

"Brother Rath is right," Abnegazar speaks up. He picks up a huge boulder and lifts it over his head. "We are going to have to be able to tell by their skill as well," he grunts as he hurls the boulder towards us.

I lift my arm up and get in front of Ophelia in a pointless attempt to shield her.

'_Why must I always be right??'_

**O~O~O**

Valen, Billy, Lilly, and Evangelia were on the other side of the field watching the chaos ensue. After watching the demons appear and hurl the boulder at Maddox and Ophelia, they had to react quickly.

"Billy!" Valen ordered, over the loud gusts of wind and the clashes of lightening and thunder.

"I'm on it," Billy assures as he teleports where Maddox and Ophelia were. He gets there just in time and teleports them back to where the rest of the group was before the boulder hit them.

"We've got to get everyone out of here immediately," Valen takes charge.

"What about discretion?" Evangelia asks aloud.

"Which is why I'm putting you, Lilly, and Ox in charge of evacuating people," Valen explains his strategy. "Billy and Phee, come with me. You're gonna have to help me distract them."

"What about Rexie?" Lilly asks.

"If you run into him, tell him to help a few people out and then come find us. Does everybody get what they had to do?"

Everyone nods their heads in understanding and break off into their tasks.

Rex was in the middle of shop class when the explosions occurred. Everyone in the school building was evacuating already. He ran out of the exit and saw a lot of commotion in the field. His friends were in Phys. Ed. class so he knew that they were in the epicenter of the madness.

Still having his welding mask on his head, he pushes it down so that it conceals his face. He then removes his trench coat and harness and takes flight. As he rises above the school, he notices a semi-translucent barrier surrounding the perimeter of the school. Students and faculty members were able to exit through the barrier, but the police and firefighters couldn't enter.

'_It's as if something intended to keep people out…or keep people in…'_ he analyzed as he flew over the parking lots. He saw some of his friends helping some of the students pass through the barrier. He saw Evangelia and flew down to ask he what was going on.

"Angie, what the-? What the hell is going on here?!" he shouts over the howling winds.

Evangelia jumps back in shock from the weirdo wearing a welding mask but realizes that it was Rex.

"Some _creatures_, demons, attacked us on the field. Val told us to help people get out but everyone's already crossed over. We're about to head back to help the others out."

Lilly zooms past them with one arm slung around Maddox. He releases his hold on her and stumbles a bit from the speed. She steadies him a bit before turning her attention to Rex and Evangelia.

"We've gotten everybody out already," she reports.

"Alright, I guess it's time we rejoin the others," Rex declares. He turns to Evangelia and holds out his arms. "C'mon Angie, it'll be faster if I carry you to the field."

"Uh, I don't know about that. I have a fear of heights why don't I just switch with-"

Rex cuts her off and scoops her into his arms, carrying her bridal style. He takes off with Angie in his arms screaming her head off. Lilly slings one arm around Maddox again and follow suit.

"Let's go, Maddie…"

A muffled groan escapes from his lips as he was suddenly moving at the speed of light, trying not to puke.

**O~O~O**

The winds continued to howl and pick up speed as lightening strikes the devastated field. The ground occasionally shook, breaking up more debris and was carried off by the winds. As the battle grew fiercer so did the storm.

On one end of the field, Billy was easily taking on Ghast.

"I'm over here," Billy mocks. Then demon turns his head around trying to keep up. Billy made it more difficult for Ghast to track his movements by teleporting to the far end of the field. He then speeds up throwing a punch that connects with Ghast's jaw. Before he can even land on his back, Billy teleports behind him and kicks him up into the air. Billy finishes Ghast off by teleporting into the sky and slamming the demon down. Before the blink of an eye, Billy tears the fence surrounding the school and wraps Ghast within it.

He looks up to see how Ophelia and Valen were doing. Valen was at the far corner of the field near the bleachers, taking on Abnegazar. Ophelia looked like she could barely manage Rath.

She was surrounded by a dark mist that Rath had conjured up to keep her separated from the others. He knew that the girl had enhanced abilities but she wasn't a metahuman like the two other boys. Ophelia gripped her bow so tightly, her knuckles were turning white. She had an arrow drawn and was very skittish.

"I see you my dear…" Rath projects his voice, making it challenging for Ophelia to locate him in the mist. She shoots her arrow into thin air and quickly draws another one. She was jumpy and her fear was preventing her from thinking clearly and listening to her surroundings.

'_Crap, I'm running low on arrows. Once I'm out he'll come for me,'_ Ophelia thought with despair as tears slipped down her face.

"Hahaha," Rath chuckled, watching the girl tremble with fear. "Don't cry my dear. I'll finish you off soon."

A muffled cry escapes Ophelia's lips as she reached a point of desperation.

Suddenly, twin cyclones of wind clear up the mist. Once the mist cleared, Ophelia saw that it was Billy rotating his arms in an incredibly fast movement. Seeing him, she let out a sigh of relief, dropping her guard.

"Phee!" he cries out in alarm, once he sees Rath behind her ready to knock her out.

Within a flash he teleports and grabs a hold of her and then teleports them away from the demon. Once they were far enough, Billy holds unto Ophelia protectively with one arm while using the other arm to create a powerful cyclone that threw Rath against the wall.

"Phee, now!"

Realizing this was her opportunity, Ophelia strings her last five arrows and launches them simultaneously, pinning Rath against the wall. Once this demon was subdued, Ophelia threw her arms around Billy in a hug, actually happy once in her life that he had butt in.

Across the field, Valen was slammed up against the bleachers, causing another tremor to quake through the ground. "C'mon boy," Abnegazar taunts. "I'm not finished playing with you yet."

Valen turns his head and grabs a hold of the steel skeleton, holding the seats up. Waiting for the perfect timing, he continues to lay low as Abnegazar advances towards him. "Hmm, fine, if you wish to make my mission easier then who am I to oblige you with a slow and painful death."

The demon takes a step closer, ready to pounce. Once he was midair, Valen finally lifts up the metal seats and squishes Abnegazar like a bug. Quickly, Valen jumps up and crushes the metal seats like a paper ball and throws the demon across the field. The heap of metal crashes and grinds into the field carving deep grooves, unable to stop from the momentum.

Rex, Evangelia, Lilly, and Maddox regroup with their friends as they all close in on the Demon Brothers Three.

"That all you got?" Valen challenges.

Abnegazar, Rath, and Ghast burst out in laughter, amused by the teens' defiance. They were a lot harder than they had predicted them to be.

"Oh no, my boy, we're just getting started," Abnegazar chuckles.

Three bolts of blue lightening shoot down on the demons, rejuvenating them and making them even stronger. They break free of their bondages and advance on the teens in an intimidating matter. A few of them take a few steps back, unsure of what they were going to do.

"Anybody got a plan?" Billy asks aloud.

"Yeah, try to stay alive," Rex suggests.

"Anybody got a good plan?" Maddox asks again, hoping for a better response.

**O~O~O**

**Well there you go…**

**Sorry about not updating as soon as I promised. It took a while tweaking out the action scenes. This is only the first part, though. **

**Review and I will update A.S.A.P…**

**A/N: The last few quotes were from the episode where Wonder Woman fights against The Huntress, Vixen, Shayera, and Black Canary. **


	21. Crisis Pt II

**And action!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own JL, maybe just the teens in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Crisis Pt. II**

Linda West was sitting in her dressing room, getting ready to broadcast the four o'clock news. After powdering her nose and going over an abridged update on current events she makes her way towards the studio. She takes a seat next to her co-anchor, Greg Wright, at the news caster table with the false city skyline background behind them.

"Alright, we go live in five, four, three, two…" the stage manager, Fred Willis, counts down and points to them, signaling their cue to start.

The news introduction jingle plays and the lights come up on the anchors.

"Hello, good afternoon, this is KEY 4 news," Greg begins, reading the words off the screen. "I'm Greg Wright…"

"…and I'm Linda West," she introduces herself. "Our first story tonight-" she pauses, losing her train of thought. The words on the screen were suddenly changing.

"Breaking news," she announces. "There seems to be a dangerous situation occurring at…"

She couldn't utter the next few words that came up on the screen. It felt like her heart turned cold and dropped into her stomach. The camera men and producers watching try to urge her to continue, but she continues to stare like a deer in the headlights.

"There's a dangerous situation occurring at Trinity Union High School," Greg continues, sensing Linda's distress. She was a seasoned news anchor and whatever causes her to freeze up like that in front of live television, must've been too much for her to bear.

"We're going to our news reporter on the scene, Gina Miller. Gina what's going on there?"

The news feed switches over to young, blonde news reporter standing in front of the high school. There was a pause as she awaits her cue to talk. Once she got the green light, she holds up the microphone and begins to give an account of what she's seeing.

"Greg, Linda, you won't believe what I'm seeing here," Gina begins, sounding incredulous. "I'm standing right outside the school where there have been reports of explosions occurring around the campus. There seems to be a translucent barrier that allowed the students and faculty to get out, but at the same time keep police and firefighters from going in. And get this…" she pauses for dramatic effect. "We can see through the barrier that there seems to be a very powerful storm brewing over the school, especially over the field. Teachers say that there are still some students trapped inside, however, neither the police nor firefighters can get to them."

The news feed goes back to Greg and Linda at the studio.

"We'll keep you viewers updated as soon as we get more information. Stay tuned after this commercial break," Greg concludes, as they go off the air.

Linda quickly gets out of her chair and walks off set. The stage manager trails after her, trying to get an explanation for her strange, unprofessional behavior.

"Linda, Linda! We go back live in two minutes. Where are you going?" Willis asks, clearly confused and concerned.

"My children and their friends attend Trinity Union," Linda explains. "I need to call my husband and the other parents to see if they're alright."

"But-"

"Let her go," Greg cuts in. "It's her kids. I can handle the news anyways."

Linda mouths a 'thank you' to him as she quickly walks, almost runs, to her dressing room and fishes out her cell phone from her purse.

**O~O~O**

"So how would you like your coffee?" Lois asks her husband as she pours the black coffee into two mugs.

"Umm…I'll have it the same as you," Clark answers off the top of his head. He was busy going through some paperwork and could care less on how he had liked his coffee.

Lois pours in the half-and-half milk and cream then stirs in two sugar packets. She was a bit peeved that her husband could be as dense as a wall when he was busy. Luckily, she knew how he had actually preferred it.

The two are found in the Daily Planet employee lounge on a ten minute break.

Lois hands Clark his steaming mug and takes a seat right next to him. She watches for a few minutes as he shuffles through his paperwork. Finally annoyed, she sits up and places her hand over the pile of papers.

"Clark, stop. You're on a break. Can't you just relax a few minutes before going back to…whatever it is that your doing?" she pleads in a soft tone.

When she got no response she places another hand over the paperwork. "Clark?"

"Lois, I have x-ray vision. I can read right through your hands," Clark reminds her. A small smile was tugging at the corner of his lips as he tries in hold in a chuckle. He knew his wife was already annoyed and he didn't want to make her blow.

"Ugh, fine! Whatever Clark!" Lois exclaims. She pouts as she continues to sip her coffee.

She takes a quick glance over his shoulder, just to see what had gotten her husband so engrossed with paperwork. Her eyes grew big as she read what, or rather whom, the paperwork was for.

"I can't believe it!" Lois fumes. "You're at your job, on your break, and the paperwork you're doing isn't even for the Daily Planet! This is all League business," she skims, leafing through a few of the papers. "I didn't even know the league has paperwork!!!"

Clark lets out a long sigh. He understood how she was upset, but there was some business he had preferred to deal with himself.

"Lois, I know you're upset but there are some League businesses I'm still obligated to oversee," he begins to explain, but was cut off when Lois's phone begins to ring.

She was surprised to see that it was Linda calling her, especially when it was time for her broadcast. Clark decided to listen in on the conversation, feeling a sense of urgency if Linda was paying them a call at this time.

"Hello Linda…"

"Lois, Lois, oh thank goodness you answered your phone!" Linda exclaims, sounding a bit relieved.

"Yeah, Clark and I are on our break. What's wrong?"

"Lois, there's something going on at the high school. They said that there're a few students that are still inside. I just called Wally and he said he'd be there pronto. Now you have to tell Clark to go there too. Something tells me that our kids are involved."

A look of shock and worry spreads across Lois's face as she digests the news.

"Alright, I'll tell him. Do any of the other parents know yet?"

"No. I thought that I should contact you after Wally that way Superman can get on the scene ASAP. I'm going to call Diana and Bruce next. However, Vic must already be on the scene."

"Oh alright then, I'll tell Clark right now," she hangs up.

"Clark-"

"Don't need to say another word. I'm on my way down there right now," Clark says as he makes his way to the door.

"Oh no, you're not Kent!" the editor and chief, Perry White, walks in. "There's something going down at Trinity Union High School and I need you to cover it."

"Mr. White, I was just going down there right now," Clark explains. "My son attends there and I need to know if he's alright."

"No, you're going there as a writer for the Daily Planet, not as a concerned parent," White commands.

"Perry, why don't I go with him? I'll cover the story while Clark checks to see if our son is fine," Lois tries to reason.

White considers this idea for a minute and allows it. "Fine, then. I just want that story on my desk by tomorrow. You got that?"

"Thank you, Mr. White," Clark says as he and Lois make their way out the door.

**O~O~O**

Vic was on the scene as The Question, rather than a journalist. A journalist wouldn't be allowed to get passed security lines. He holds his Justice League identification card and badge to a police officer. She takes a glance at it and allows him to proceed.

He sees The Flash attempting to pass through the barrier with no avail.

"The barrier seems to be made purely of magic," Question explains to Flash to get his attention. "It's not like those barriers created by machine. Only an ancient, powerful spell can create a barrier that is this impermeable from the outside."

"In that case, we're just going to have to wait until Shayera gets here with her mace, since it disrupts anything magical," Flash realizes, sounding a bit peeved off that he had to stand by and do nothing, especially when it could be his kids inside.

"Is there anyone else coming?" Question asks.

"Supergirl says she coming with Wonder Woman, Nightwing, and the Green Lantern. Linda says she called Lois, so Supes should be coming too. I don't know about Bats, but whoever else comes is going to have crowd patrol."

"Yeah, the crowd of concerned parents and scared high school kids seem to be getting even more restless," Question observes. "It's gonna take a lot of people."

"I don't blame them," Flash states. "I'm already going crazy not being able to do anything from out here. Plus it could be our kids in there."

"It is our kids in there, most likely," Question confirms.

"What?!" Flash gasped.

"I scanned the crowd over and over. I didn't see any of our kids amongst them," Questions explains.

"What? Oh man I got to get in there," Flash runs into the barrier, trying to penetrate it no matter what Question or anyone else said before. He was thrown back but he kept tackling it again, only to get the same result.

"Flash! You have to calm down. The rest of the League will be here any minute," Question tries to talk sense into him.

"They're too slow for me!" Flash yells, banging his fists against the barrier. "My kids could die any minute!"

"My son is in there too!" Question yells back. "And so are some of the other members' children." He grabs a hold of Flash trying to get him to cool down and think reasonable.

Flash puts his face in his hand, registering what Question said. "You're right…"

Question releases him, relieved that he was able to talk sense into the hasty hero. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Lois standing in the front line of the crowd along the security boundary. Just then, Superman and Hawkgirl flew down. Supergirl and the rest of her team, along with more heroes teleported unto the scene.

Superman assumed the role of leader and began to divide people into groups.

"Shayera, you're going to need to use your mace to break open the barrier. Once the barrier is open, you are going to stay put on crowd patrol with Fire, Star Girl, Booster Gold, Supergirl, Speedy, and Question," Superman commands.

"What?! Why can I go in?" she questions, refusing to stand by.

"Our children are probably in there. Do you want Rex to be close enough to recognize you?" he pointed out. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right.

"Now Green Lantern, Flash, and Nightwing, you are coming with me," Superman orders. "Wonder Woman, I need to join the crowd patrol group for the same reasons as Shayera. We don't want Eva to recognize you. You look too much like Diana."

Donna could only nod her head in agreement. Although she didn't like this game plan, she could question her superior, even if he was a man.

Superman turned his attention to Supergirl. "If we need back up, I'll call you in to take Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl, understood?"

She nods her head in understanding as Shayera steps forward with her mace, putting their plans into action. She lifts the heavy mace, over her head and begins to pound the barrier over and over. She grunts as the barrier slowly begins to crack. With one final heave, she slams her mace into the barrier and it cracks open.

"Alright, let's move in," Superman says as he flies through the barrier before it closed up.

Nightwing, Flash, and Green Lantern went in as well, trying to move as quickly as they can. As the team approaches closer to the field, the storm grew more furious. Green Lantern placed a protective bubble around Nightwing and himself. Superman and Flash were already far ahead.

**O~O~O**

"Anybody got a good plan?" Maddox asks again, hoping for a better response.

The demons smirked with pleasure as they noticed how intimidated the children looked. Abnegazar was the first to speak up.

"I, personally, like a challenge. However, I'm afraid I can't stay too long to play. The Master is a busy man and prefers that I get the job over with," Abnegazar snarls, ready to attack them.

"If you like challenges, then you're going to love me," Flash runs in, punching him square in the jaw before he could even realize what happened. Taken off guard, Superman deals with Rath and Ghast by slamming their skulls together.

"Whoa! It's The Flash and Superman!" Billy cries in complete awe.

The teens continue to stare at the fight scene in front of them, unaware of the flying boulder coming towards them. "Watch out," Nightwing swoops in and pushes Evangelia to the ground since she was in front. Green Lantern reacted in time and shielded the rest of the teens with his ring from the boulder and other flying debris.

"Are you alright?" Nightwing asks as he helps Evangelia up. She stares at him in a daze, sensing that he had seemed familiar to her. "I-I'm fine," she stutters. He picks her up and carries her towards the safety dome Green Lantern created.

"We have to take you kids outta here," Green Lantern yells over the roar of the winds.

"What about Superman and Flash?" Valen asks. He couldn't bear to standby and watch the superheroes take on the demons outnumbered.

"They'll be fine," Nightwing assures as he steps in and puts Evangelia on her feet.

"No, we can help," Valen argues as he grabs a hold of Billy and Rex.

The three had suddenly teleported out of the dome within a blink of an eye. Nightwing and Green Lantern were too astonished at what they had witnessed. Their greatest concerns had just been confirmed.

"Hehe…" Evangelia grins sheepishly up to Nightwing.

"Our friends happen to do that," Ophelia coyly remarks.

"You don't say…" Nightwing replies, speechless at what he had just seen.

**O~O~O**

**Yup. So here's part two [:**

**Thnx again for the reviews readers! Keep 'em up to read the next chapter!**


	22. Crisis Resolved

**Thnx for the reviews [:**

**They've been greatly appreciated…so here's your chapter! Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own JL, maybe just the teens in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Twenty-two: Crisis Resolved**

After teleporting of the safety dome created by the Green Lantern, Valen along with Rex and Billy found themselves out in the middle of the field surrounded by the harsh elements of the storm. The three were in close proximity of the battle between the Demons Brothers Three and Superman and Flash.

Abnegazar was taking Superman on his own while Ghast and Rath took on Flash.

Unfortunately, the two superheroes didn't look like they were doing too well.

As Flash rushed head on to fight Ghast, the demon clapped his hands together sending sonic waves in his direction that were strong enough to send Flash flying back. He land on the ground with a loud _**thud **_and seizing the opportunity, Rath immobilized the speedster by first knocking him. He then pinned him down with large pieces of twisted scrap metal tied around his hands, legs, and torso.

Superman at first was dealing heavy blows, left and right to Abnegazar. Little did he know though that the demon was allowing him to toss him around like a rag doll.

Awaiting his opening, Abnegazar withstands Superman's powerful fists. Sensing that he was letting up on his assault, Abnegazar grabs one of his fists and throws Superman back. As he was flailing backwards, Abnegazar grabs the hero and sends a high energy electrical shock through his body.

"Flash! Superman! Oh no, we gotta help them," Billy helplessly cried out as he watched the downfall of his favorite heroes.

"What do you suggest?" Rex asked aloud.

"Ok, I've gotta a plan but we're going to have to move fast. Billy, you're going to have to free Flash and get Superman up while Rex and I distract them," Valen orders.

"You guys are taking them on your own?" Billy asks incredulously. "But you won't stand a chance. If they took a couple of the greatest superheroes of all time down, what makes you think you'd handle them?"

"I don't…" Valen confesses. "That's why I said we're going to have to move fast."

Just as the Demon Brothers Three were about to close in on Superman and Flash, Valen signaled Rex and Billy to ready themselves. Picking up a boulder, he hurls it towards the opposing trio, trying to divert their attention.

"Hey uglies, come and get us," Valen instigates trouble.

Finally catching their eye, the demons run to attack Valen and Rex. Billy takes the opportunity to teleport himself to where Flash was tied up.

"Psssttt," Billy says as he tries to untangle the scrap metal from his hands, "Uhh…Flash, you need to get up now. Please!" A soft groan can be heard coming from the fallen speedster.

"Uh wha-, what happened?" Flash asks in a daze, forgetting the last few moments of the fight at hand. "What's going on?"

"Basically, my friends are about to be beat to a pulp if you and Superman don't get up," Billy frantically explains as he tries to undo the strong metal bondages around Flash's body.

Meanwhile, Valen and Rex were doing their best to avoid being pummeled by Ghast and Rath. Abnegazar stood behind, waiting for his brothers to finish the job.

Rex stayed airborne as Ghast threw large boulders or parts of steel structures at him. He was able to dodge them due to his fast reflexes. As he got closer, Rex tackled Ghast and held on to him as they rose in altitude.

"W-What are you doing?! Put me down this instance!" Ghast ordered.

"Oh, alright then," Rex remarks, "Whatever you say…"

With that he drops Ghast from at least 150 feet in the air, the demon screaming and flailing his arms around the entire fall down.

Valen was struggling in his fight with Rath. He was surrounded by a thick, shroud of dark mist and he wasn't able to see anything more than three feet away from him. He wasn't even sure of his surroundings, wondering if he was still even on the field. Valen warily took some steps back as he heard a low chuckling coming from all around him. As he continued to step back, he felt himself bump against something. Jumpy, he quickly turns around only to realize that it was a car. He checks his surroundings and realizes that he was in the parking lot. A plan concocted in his mind as he waited for Rath to reveal himself. He closed his eyes and tried to put his super hearing into use.

"What's wrong boy?" Rath projects his voice, taunting him. "You wouldn't break down crying on me like your little friend now, would you?" The demon referred to his previous fight with Ophelia.

Hearing how he took advantage of Ophelia made Valen's blood boil. He clenched his fists and concentrated even harder.

"Come now, boy, you shouldn't have a hard time finding me."

'_I just did…'_ Valen thought confidently.

Making a 90 degrees rotation to his left, he grabs the car and takes a deep inhale of air through his nostrils. He blows it out through his mouth, exhaling a strong gust of wind that blew all of the dark mist away.

Once the mist cleared, Rath got a view of Valen within 10 feet of him, holding a car in his hands. "This is for Phee!" Valen yells defiantly as he swings the car, hitting him square in the chest.

Abnegazar was shocked to see his brothers defeated, even in their powered state.

"It's over Abnegazar," Valen states as he and Rex make their way on the field.

Turning around to make a run for it, he bumps into Flash and Billy. "The kid's right, Abne- Abnaca- Abnegaz- whatever," Flash says seriously, despite his little blunder.

From behind Flash, Abnegazar can see Superman holding Rath and Ghast in each hand. Superman dumps his brothers on him. Infuriated that he lost this battle, Abnegzar snarls, "This won't be the last you see of us, I promise you that!"

With a loud clap of thunder and a large bolt of lightening shooting down, the three demons disappeared with a cloud of dark smoke. Once they were gone, the storm left as quickly as it came and the barrier vanished.

**O~O~O**

Lois stood anxiously at the sidelines, wondering what was taking them so long to get out. She wasn't even concerned about writing the story that she had promised White. The details were the same-there wasn't much to be said and at lot of things were unknown at the time. She knew though that she'd be able to get the real details from Clark though.

Standing beside her was Diana, who had arrived with Alfred a few minutes after Clark's rescue team went in. It turned out that Bruce had his hands tied down at a meeting, which was why he couldn't come. But apparently, he had informed Dick and sent him instead. Diana was trying to discreetly talk to Donna, Kara, and Shayera to get some information. However, she couldn't get much out of them because they were too preoccupied with their duties on crowd patrol.

Diana and Lois understood their duties; however, they were beginning to lose their patience. Knowing that their children were in there made them edgy.

Suddenly the barrier went down and Superman with the rest of his rescue team stepped forward along with all of the teens.

A loud cheer went up from the crowd as Justice League members tried to keep reporters from overwhelming Superman with questions. Shayera looked over her shoulder and one large teen with a welding mask and wings caught her eye. When he took off the mask briefly, she was utterly speechless when she saw that it was her own son.

Sensing her distress, Supergirl decides that it was time for them to leave before any of the teens recognized them.

"Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl…time for us to leave."

Shayera takes one last look at her son and nodded her head mutely.

Feeling eyes bore into his back, Rex quickly puts on his welding mask again and flies back over the school to fetch his trench coat before rejoining the group.

The three had teleported themselves back up to the Watchtower. The rest of the league members tried to disperse the crowd. Superman answered a few of the reporter's questions to pacify them and get them to leave.

As the crowd cleared up, Evangelia was able to see her mother and Grandpa Alfred standing next to the limousine. She ran up to them held on to them in a tight embrace. Seeing his mother next to Auntie Di, Valen gives her a tight hug as well, happy to be able to see her after the entire ordeal.

"Kids, we're taking you back to our home," Diana declares. "I've contacted your parents and they'll pick you up there."

"Uh, hold on Auntie Di, I want to talk to Superman first," Valen says as he pulls out of his mother's grasp. "Valen, wait-" she calls out, sensing that this conversation wouldn't turn out well.

Valen runs up to Superman, feeling good that he had helped him out. "Superman, wait up!" he calls out. Superman stops dead in his tracks, not bothering to face the boy.

"Superman, I just want to say how cool it was working with you and-"

"We're not a team," Superman replied coldly, cutting him off.

"What?" Valen asks, taken back by the hero's response.

"I said that we're not a team. I wouldn't want to work with anyone who runs in without a plan and drags his friends into danger…"

"I just saved your life!" Valen cried out in anger. "Civilized people say thank you and show some gratitude-"

"You do this every time, running in with a half-baked scheme with your friends tagging along…"

Superman's words and stern tone sounded familiar to him. It almost reminds him of his very own father. Another detail catches Valen's attention.

"Wait, how do you know what I've done?"

Without another word, Superman takes off leaving a very confused and angry Valen behind.

**O~O~O**

**You're gonna want to stick around for the next chapter…**

**Read & review plz!**


	23. Aftermath

**Well after having three action-packed chapters, I think I'm going to take it a little slow before turning things up again…**

***Disclaimer: I do not own JL, maybe just the teens in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Twenty-three: Aftermath**

The plasma screen television blared to life, animated with the previous recordings of today's news. Blue and white lights were cast around the dimly lit room. Evangelia and her friends were in her room, comfortably sitting on her sofa watching the news from an outside perspective.

"Trinity Union High School today was the epicenter for a dangerous and mysterious attack. It was under siege by what witnesses call, 'a strange, maleficent force.'"

"All I saw were these three creatures appear out of thin air," Penelope tells the reporter. "It started out like a vicious storm, but apparently these _things_ came out of tornadoes."

"Many of the students and faculty managed to evacuate the school, except for a handful of students who were left behind. Police and firefighters were unable to enter into the school campus due to what seemed to be a barrier."

Scenes from of police officers and firefighters attempting to break the barrier were shown.

"No one was able to enter the barrier until members of the Justice League arrived. After what had seemed like hours, waiting for them to retrieve the missing students, they all emerge unharmed and safe. When asked about the entire ordeal, Superman had this to say…"

"There was no need for this commotion. The entire thing could've been avoided. The students were perfectly capable of walking away from this. However, for some reason they've decided to stay behind. I hope these teenagers realized that in situations like these aren't the sort to gamble with."

"Police Commissioner Gordon of the Gotham City Police Dept. arrived later on the scene to disperse the crowd and to investigate the details."

A clip of a press conference with Commissioner Gordon appears.

"Right now, there aren't any leads as to what may be the cause of this. We do not know who the suspects are nor do we know their motives. We are going to have to work closely with the Justice League to determine the details."

A short segment of an interview with the principal was shown.

"Principal Halloway had this to say on the matter…"

"I'm just glad that everyone managed to survive this incident and come out unharmed. When something unpredictable like this happens, that's all you can hope for."

The aftermath of the damage around the school was shown. A few piles of bricks were strewn across the campus and there were some broken windows. Some of the branches of the trees broke off due to the ferocity of the storm. Other than that, the school was in a decent condition. The field on the other hand was a different story. It was damaged beyond recognition.

"The school will be shut down for the next two weeks and classes will resume after spring break. I'm Fiona Creed and this is MKG Tri-City News with the evening report."

Evangelia immediately shuts off the television, refusing to hear any more of what other people had to say. The rest of the group remained silent, reflecting on what had just occurred to them.

"I hated the way Superman made us sound," Ophelia says, breaking the silence. "He made us seem like a bunch of foolish, attention-seeking kids."

"Yeah, y'know he didn't even thank Val, T-Rex, or me for saving his sorry behind," Billy stated matter-of-factly.

As the group conversation continued to buzz, Evangelia noticed that Valen was missing. She turned her head, sensing that he was outside on her balcony. Quietly slipping out, she makes her way towards her sulking friend. Feeling her presence, he ignores her at first and continues to stare out into the Gotham City skyline in the distance. She remains silent and stares at the city as well, knowing that he would eventually cave and tell her what was wrong.

Sighing, the boy finally speaks up. "What a day we had…"

"Mmm-hmm," Evangelia agrees, hoping that he would continue to open up.

An awkward silence fills between them as Evangelia mentally kicks herself for assuming that he would be willing to talk about his feelings. After all, he was male and from her experiences they don't tend to be as open as woman. Deciding that it was best to seize control of the "pep talk," she veers into sensitive territory, hoping that she could gently "nudge" him to talk rather than have to pry into his business.

"Val, what's wrong?" she asks in a firm yet submissive voice.

"Everything I do isn't good enough!" he blurts out.

She was a bit surprise that it didn't take much "nudging" or prying to get him to open up. Placing her hand on his, she was willing to listen intently on what he had to say.

"My father is a highly respectable man," Valen continues. "I don't know what he does to get it but a lot of people look up to him. When I was younger, I always wanted to be like him. He is a Good Samaritan, always helping others in the community when they needed it. As I grew older, I began to realize that in reality all I was doing was chasing the shadow of man whom I can never please, whose standards were too high for me to fulfill."

"Oh Val…" she sighs, her heart going out to her dear friend.

"I thought that if I got good grades, became editor-and-chief of the school newspaper and the student body president, he would finally take the time out to look at me and be proud. I also thought that by putting others first he would think of me as a hero. But instead he thinks I'm a reckless teen who puts the ones closest to him in danger. When Superman confirmed what my father said, I thought that I would never be good enough in anyone's eyes."

Hearing his confession, Evangelia's heart broke. She turned to look at his face, only to see tears slick down his face. She pulls him into a tight embrace despite the fact that he was a lot bigger than she was.

"Val, your dad is proud of you and he always will be. It doesn't take stellar grades or an impressive high school resumes doing that. It doesn't matter what your father or even what Superman says, Val you are a hero. But you shouldn't risk putting your life in danger just to be called one or to make anyone proud. Do it to protect those you love," she concludes, hoping her words would bring some comfort.

Wrapping her in a tighter embrace, he whispers into her ear, "Thanks Ange. You always know what to say."

"Uh, Val…" Evangelia says in a strained voice.

"Yeah, Angie…"

"Umm, you're hugging me too tight. Can't breathe…"

"Oh sorry," he apologizes, realizing how hard he was hugging her. He gives her a sheepish grin as she inhales a lungful of air.

"C'mon, let's go back inside," she says as she offers him her hand. He gladly takes it and the two make their way back inside into the warm comfort of their friends.

**O~O~O**

**Awww…a sweet moment between Valen and Evangelia ;)**

**Read & review!**


	24. Decisions

**I am so, so, so, so sorry for the long update!!! School's back and I wouldn't be able to update as often as I used to so please be patient with me.**

**Thnx again for the reviews (:**

**Now it's the parents' turn on their spin of what happened…**

***Disclaimer: I do not own JL, maybe just the teens in this chapter**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Twenty-four: Decisions**

As the teens were upstairs in Evangelia's room, all of the parents and league members from the conference were downstairs in the library. Everyone was in civilian clothing, trying to make themselves look as casual as possible. They were seated in the long, rectangular oak table.

Clark Kent looked out the window, staring out into the Gotham City evening skyline. His arms were crossed over his broad chest, thinking about the events that occurred earlier that day.

"_We're not a team," Superman replied coldly, cutting him off._

"_What?" Valen asks, taken back by the hero's response._

"_I said that we're not a team. I wouldn't want to work with anyone who runs in without a plan and drags his friends into danger…"_

"_I just saved your life!" Valen cried out in anger. "Civilized people say thank you and show some gratitude-"_

"_You do this every time, running in with a half-baked scheme with your friends tagging along…"_

_Superman's words and stern tone sounded familiar to him. It almost reminds him of his very own father. Another detail catches Valen's attention._

"_Wait, how do you know what I've done?"_

"Clark…" Lois softly says in a worried tone as she places a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his deep thoughts. He turns his attention back to Bruce questioning Kyle and Dick.

"Are you sure of what you seen?" Bruce asked in a serious tone.

"Bruce for the millionth time, I told you Kyle and I saw Billy teleport from one place and end up in another," Dick explains, growing more frustrated every time Bruce repeatedly asked him the same question.

"He's right Bruce. The both of us couldn't have been seeing things," Kyle stated.

Bruce leans back into his chair, processing what the two had observed. He knew that they were telling the truth, but he couldn't make sense of how Billy could've done it. Suddenly, a thought came up into his mind, one that he didn't like one bit but knew he had to ask.

"What about the others? Are they hiding something from us as well?"

"They must be," Clark speaks up. "I saw Valen pick up a car and throw it at the demon. He seemed to be able to take it on his own. Another person, wearing a welding mask, had wings."

"That most likely is Rex," Shayera confesses in a shaky voice. John gives an incredulous look at his wife, unaware of how she knew it their son. "I saw him lift up the welding mask briefly," she explains. "I got a good look at him, and knew it was my son. I mean how else you can explain the wings," she added defensively. She places her hands in her face, feeling overwhelmed.

"No one said it wasn't Rex," Diana says in a comforting tone.

"Well I wish it wasn't him!" Shayera exclaims. "I wish that it was some other Thanagarian who landed here on Earth. I wish it wasn't my son. What happens if someone saw him? What if he becomes exposed? What if-"

"Shayera, get a grip," John answers in a stern voice. Realizing how desperate she sounded, the proud Thanagarian regained her composure and remained silent. John reached out for her hand and held it in his, trying to comfort her distress.

Linda was able to sympathize with Shayera. However, unlike her she didn't have any super powers and had to watch like an ordinary citizen from behind police lines. Hearing how her son, and quite possibly her daughter, having powers was enough to drive a mother over the edge. She and Wally had hoped that their children would be able to live ordinary, safe lives. _'But I guess things don't always turn out the way you hope for,'_ she thought bitterly.

Suddenly, the large library doors burst open as the sound of three rambunctious youngsters come running into the room. They were laughing and giggling, caught up in a game of tag. Philip sped up and was able to tag Delia on the arm.

"Tag! You're it!" he cried happily.

"Nuh-uh, I was already 'it' before!" Delia whined.

"It doesn't matter," Phillie argues. "Whoever gets tagged is 'it' and you're it!" he gave her a soft shove to emphasize his point. Sensing that her playmates were about to get into another long argument, Lucy walks up to her mother. Lois picks up her youngest daughter and holds her in a tight embrace.

"Momma, I'm hung-gee," she murmurs into her mother's shirt.

Lois smiled as she looked down into her daughter's innocent face. Oh how she had longed for Valen to be this age again. An age where he didn't have to be so independent and where she can always be there to provide for him.

"Momma, I said I was hung-gee," Lucy softly complained, hoping that her mother caught on.

Hearing Lucy confess she was hungry suddenly made Phillie and Delia hungry as well. Simultaneously, a low grumbling noise escaped their stomachs to confirm their need for food. This earned a few hardy chuckles from the adults.

"Alright, c'mon kids let's grab some snacks in the kitchen," Lois says as she gets up from her seat, carrying Lucy in her arms. She ushers the children towards the door that way the adults can continue their meeting.

"Wait, Lois, here let me," Diana offers. It was her home and she wanted her extended family to feel comfortable. Plus she wanted to help out Alfred. It must've overwhelmed him to have to provide refreshments for all of these guests.

"No, Diana you need to stay, I'll go with her," Linda detests as she walks over and holds unto her son's hand. They exit the room, leaving the rest to deal with their meeting. With the children gone their breath of fresh, calming air had gone with them. They were left to resume with the stale situation at hand.

"So what do we do now?" Ollie asks aloud. It had seemed to be the most obvious question on everyone's mind and it hung in the air over their heads, as if it were waiting for someone to boldly reason with it. Silence filled the room, leaving each person to their own thoughts.

"I say that we just confront them," Bruce says out loud, finally breaking the silence. "Just let them that we know what they're hiding from us and get them to proceed about answering questions."

"They aren't criminals, Bruce," Dick argues, disgusted by the fact that he would interrogate the teens like that. "Besides, as far as they know only Nightwing, Green Lantern, Flash, and Superman saw what happened."

"I say that we should just let them know about our secret," Helena suggests. "I think they deserve to know."

"That's easy for you to say," Shayera snaps. "Your son probably doesn't have to deal with the fact that he has wings. He'd probably hate me even more once he realizes that his own mother was the reason for him having to deal with this."

Helena was offended that Shayera had shot her down like that. "Look, I'm just saying that-"

"We know what you're saying," Dinah smartly remarked. "But apparently she's not up for letting her son know about his lineage."

Knowing that those two were about to get into another fight, Diana steps in to intervene. "Dinah, Helena, please we don't have time for this…" she said in a firm tone. The two women backed off, realizing that they didn't need to add unto this mess.

"Not to seem biased or anything," Vic spoke up, "but I think that we really should let our children into our secrets."

"But that would just diminish everything we worked hard to do," John debates. "We've all made sacrifices one way or another to make sure that our children had safe, normal lives. Bringing up the past would only undo everything."

"I agree-" Diana advocates.

"What?! You agree with them?" Bruce cuts her off, shocked and upset that she would say something so ludicrous.

"Your kids deserve to know what's going on," Kara says, putting her two cents in.

"Yeah, the only way they'd let you guys out of the dark is if you shed some light on their situation," Barbara wisely states.

"Oh please, as if that's gonna happen," Roy remarks. "They're teens! They're going to be angry that we've kept them in the dark so long. They'd probably go out and rebel or something…"

The room suddenly bursts into arguments as if something combustible was just lit. Some argued that they shouldn't reveal their crime fighting lives, while most decided that it was time to let them know.

Clark sat back in his chair, watching everything play out in front of him. He had been quiet for most of the discussion, too consumed in his own thoughts. After listening to what the other parents had to say, he thought that he should finally contribute. He stood up, from his seat and loudly cleared his throat. The room fell silent, once they realized Clark had something to say.

"I know that many of us are conflicted with whether or not we should tell our children about our double lives. But honestly, I think the best thing to do is let them know about it. Our children have the potential to become the next generation of our league. They have powers that they don't comprehend. But if we teach them to hone their abilities, we might not even have to worry about their safety as much. I don't know about if the rest of you agree with me or not, but my son's life was endangered today. I'm not going to let him live being a possible target for some malevolent force out there."

"So are we going to tell them together or should we leave that to ourselves?" Vic asks.

"I think we should tell them together," Diana suggests.

"I agree," Clark declares as he nods his head.

"So when do we plan to tell them?" Wally asks in a rare serious expression.

"Tonight…" Clark states. "It's best if we do that tonight…"

**O~O~O**

**Sorry again about the delay!**

**Anyways, the next chapter is the chapter u all been waiting for! So read & review!!!**


	25. Confessions

**Alright folks, you've all waited patiently and here's your reward!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own JL, maybe just the teens in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Twenty-five: Confessions**

In all his years of service as a faithful butler to the Wayne family, never did Alfred Pennyworth feel so reluctant or hesitant to fulfill a simple command. As he made his way up the stairs towards the east wing, a tight coiling feeling filled his stomach. A good butler would see or hear nothing, but know everything. Although he wasn't in the meeting, he knew very well that if many of the league members-present and former-came together, he knew that it would be for the one thing that they had in common.

Their children…

He made his way down the hall towards Miss Evangelia's room. It was Master Bruce and Misses Diana's command that he summon the teenagers to the library. It was simple and self-explanatory, however, why did it feel like he was going to have to lead them to the executioner's block?

Alfred ends up standing in front of Miss Evangelia's door, hearing the faint sounds of the television and music from behind. He made two quick, bold raps on the door making sure that he was heard. He heard movement and rustling occurring in the room and then the sound of Miss Evangelia's voice.

"Come in!"

Making sure to devoid his face of any emotion, Alfred turns the knob and pushes open the door. He makes a quick scan of the room to see the seven teens all either sitting or lying down on the floor, couch, or bed. Clearing his throat, he attempts to mask the growing concern within him.

"Your parents would like to see all of you in the library," Alfred says, keeping his voice even.

Alfred sees most of their faces suddenly take on a worried expression, thinking that they would be in for a tough time. Unsure whether or not they wanted to follow the butler, the teens stayed put.

"Now…" Alfred emphasized, hoping to add a sense of seriousness and urgency.

Unwillingly, they all stand up and make their way out of Evangelia's room and towards the library. Out of the corner of his eye, from his peripheral vision he could see the long, concerned faces of the young adolescences. He had sympathy for them, knowing for sure that the young teens might not be ready for the truth that was about to be revealed to them that night…

**O~O~O**

The adults were growing anxious as they waited for their children to arrive into the library. Lois and Linda were the only ones not present because they had to keep the younger ones occupied. The same thoughts were running through the parents' heads and it didn't take J'onn to confirm that.

'_What am I going to say?' _

'_How are they going to take it?'_

'_Is this for better or for worst?'_

Suddenly, the moment of truth came when the large library doors opened and Alfred ushered in the teens. They had all entered in a single file, wary of their surroundings as if they were in enemy territory. Evangelia was shocked to see her brothers and Barbara in the room as well. She was even more shocked to see her Aunt Donna standing beside her mother. She took a quick look at their faces to find some sort of comfort but saw none. They looked like they were nervous about something as well. Valen was slightly surprised to see Kara in the room and Ophelia was curious as to why Roy needed to be here. Rex saw his father's friend, Kyle Rayner, and was clueless as to why he was amongst them in a time like this.

Maddox sensed a growing, palpable tension building in the room. He scanned the adults' faces and felt a mixture of anxiousness, ambivalence, and…guilt. He was caught off by their guilt, expecting them to be upset and possibly angry. But he didn't expect them to feel guilty. For what reason would they feel guilty for?

They all took a seat closest to the door, obviously thinking that they could make a run for it in case things went bad. Nothing was said the first few minutes, both sides suffocating under the awkward silence. Clark decided to step up to the plate, realizing that they were getting nowhere.

Clearing his throat, he began. "Well, I suppose you can guess how we feel about the ordeal today…"

'_Ughh…here he goes,'_ Valen thought bitterly, bracing himself for another lecture.

"…but under the circumstances, we're all just glad that you all made it out safe and alive."

This had totally blind-sided the teenagers. They were expecting punishments that lasted them for a year. They were speechless. Valen couldn't comprehend what was going on.

'_What?! No lecture, no yelling? They don't even seem to be mad. What's the catch?'_

"So we're no in trouble?" he boldly asks his father. The rest of the group shot him a look telling him to shut up. They weren't looking to push their luck.

"No…" Clark simply stated.

"Why?" Valen couldn't help but ask. His friends glared daggers at him, trying to get him to cease and desist. They couldn't believe at how stupid Valen was acting. This was something Billy would do, but even he knew that this wasn't the time to try his luck. They just wanted to leave and get out as soon as possible before their parents come to their senses and change their minds.

"The truth of the matter is that we've discussed it and we all feel that this couldn't have been a coincidence," Clark explains. He was trying to choose his words carefully, not wanting to hinder them from answering truthfully. "I mean, out of all the schools those demons must've wanted to attack your school for some reason…"

"Gee, I wonder what reason would that be," Lilly meekly answers, trying to seem like she knew nothing.

"We know you're all hiding something," Bruce bluntly states. He was growing frustrated with Clark beating around the bush. Clark whipped his head around and gave him a look that read, 'What the hell are you doing?' Bruce ignored him and continued on with his interrogation.

"We're saying we know that you aren't who you're cracked up to be…"

"Hehe w-what do you mean b-by that?" Billy stuttered, attempting to have no idea about what Bruce was referring to. The look Bruce was giving them gave him the chills and right about now he would do anything to escape the man's steely look. Honestly, Bruce scared the crap out of him whenever he acted like this. He can empathize and understand why Evangelia grew up to be such a goodie-goodie.

"You all seem to have powers and/or super human abilities," Bruce bluntly stated.

The room fell silent again and Maddox felt the tension reach its peak. None of the teens had anything to say. They were completely baffled as to how they found out or knew. After all they rarely use their powers at home and they were careful to use their powers when it was an emergency.

"And how would you know, Daddy?" Evangelia said, her voice barely above a whisper yet having a challenging undertone to it. "How could you know? Only a few of the Justice League members witnessed what happened at school…"

Bruce was taken aback. He didn't want to be the first to admit to his daughter of his double life as Gotham's caped crusader. Sensing Bruce's discomfort, Clark decided to seize control of the conversation again.

"Because we are," he paused and realized that he had to rephrase that, "and some of us _were _a part of the Justice League…"

All of the teens' heartbeats simultaneously skipped a beat. They just couldn't believe what they were hearing.

'_Are they completely nuts?!'_

'_Ohmygosh, my parents are going to be sent to a psych ward…'_

'_Did they have too much to drink?'_

They all looked to Maddox, knowing that he might have some insight as to whether or not their parents were for real. He returned their gazes with a solemn look, confirming that their parents were telling the truth. Deep down in all of their hearts, though, they knew their parents weren't lying. This was even harder to swallow than the fact that their parents already knew they had powers and abilities.

The sound of someone chuckling was heard from the back of the room. Everyone turned to see that Rex seemed to be caught up in his own joke. They were all puzzled, wondering if the news brought him to the brink of insanity. When he realized that everyone in the room was staring at him, the masochistic mirth was gone from his eyes and was replaced with a cold glare.

As if he had to explain himself, Rex took off his trench coat and harness to reveal his dark gray wings. "It's funny," he began. "All this time, I thought that I was the reason for my own misfortune. I thought that I was just cursed with this, but as it turns out I was probably born into it…"

"So who's responsible for this?" Rex directed his question towards his parents, his eyes as hard as emeralds.

Shayera stepped forward, her soft green gaze meeting his hard look. She pressed a few buttons on her watch and suddenly a pair of gray wings appeared from her back. A light gasp escaped Rex's lips and he just continued to stare at his mother.

Evangelia's heart was breaking, knowing that he entire family kept her from knowing something this big her entire life.

"Mommy, Daddy how could you?" she said in a shaky voice. Her voice was thick with hurt and she hated sounding like she was about to cry in front of everybody. Her parents looked away in shame, unable to respond.

"Oh Munchkin, Bruce and Diana only wanted to protect you. They-, we love you," Dick said tenderly, trying to make his sister understand. Evangelia ignored his words as she felt herself growing numb.

Valen looked to his own father and began to really look at him with new eyes. Something clicked inside his head. He didn't need to ask who his father was, it finally came together-the respect he seemed to have from the community, the reason why he always seemed busy, the stern voice and similar speech he received from Superman at his last encounter…

Slowly, rage began to consume him. The realization that his own father kept this secret from him just hit him and it hit him hard. He gave his father one last hard glare with his violet eyes before turning on his heel, running out of the library. He bursts through the doors, nearly tearing them off the hinges. He ran out of the manor and continued to run, unsure of where he was going but wanting not to be followed.

Feeling to need to escape as well, Rex thought it was best to follow Valen's lead. Turning his back on his mother he said coldly, "You ruined my life…" and with that he flew out the open window across from the library.

Evangelia, Maddox, Billy, Lilly, and Ophelia were left behind in the manor to deal with the overwhelming confusion and shock on their own. Within a time frame of a day all seven of their normal lives were shattered by the truth…

**O~O~O**

**Well I hope this vital chapter didn't disappoint…**

**Anyways read & review. I'm going to need a lot of feedback to motivate me to get these chapters up (;**


	26. Shut Out

**To start things off, thnx again for the reviews (: and I hope the last chapter didn't disappoint…**

**Well it's been a while so why not we have a chapter with a P.O.V?**

***Disclaimer: I do not own JL, maybe just the teens in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Twenty-six: Shut Out**

_**Evangelia's P.O.V**_

'_How could they? After all of these years…Is everything they told me in my life a lie?'_

Lying facedown on my bed with my face pressed into a pillow, soaking it up with my tears is something I do when I've reached my lowest of low. But how else can you cope when you've just found out that practically your entire family was in the caped crime fighting business and have kept this secret from you your entire life?

**(---O~O---)**

All of the parents thought it was best to privately talk to their children, after seeing Rex and Valen's reactions from earlier on. Diana's small personal office in the east wing was filled with nervous tension as they had waited ten long, silent minutes expecting her to respond. Bruce and Diana had just explained everything about their double lives as superheroes, including how Dick, Tim, Donna, and even Alfred played a role in it.

The entire Wayne family was concerned as they watched the blank, emotionless expression on Evangelia's face. She sat rigid in her chair, her knuckles turning white from holding unto the sides. Bruce read her body language, seeing that she was clearly distressed. He had longed to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything he and Diana did was out of love, not deceit. This was one of the few times he willingly wanted to show affection. However after seeing his daughter in this state, he thought it was best not to.

"Sweetheart, please, say something," Diana pleaded, trying to coax her daughter into talking_._ Saying anything would suffice for now. She didn't even care if she was yelling at her. That was better than nothing.

Diana took a few steps forward, wanting to reach out to her daughter. Suddenly, the very statue-like Evangelia jumped out of her chair, knocking it over to the floor. "Don't touch me," she answered in a vicious tone. Everyone in the room couldn't believe that this was the same speechless girl a few minutes before, nor could they believe she was capable of being hostile. "All of these years," she snarled, "How could you keep this from me?"

"We did it out of love," Diana tried to explain, pouring her heart into her words. "We never meant to lie to keep this from you-"

"Bullshit!" Evangelia yelled, "Saying you loved me was the lie. Families who 'love' each other do not go behind each other's backs, keep secrets, and lie to cover everything up!" This threw everyone back, her words a hot knife into their hearts.

Evangelia's mask of anger crumpled into a face of pain and hurt. Before anyone saw her cry she ran out of the office, her tears a trail of silver droplets behind her.

**(---O~O---)**

**9:45 P.M.**

The green neon lights illuminated off my digital clock as I looked up from my pillow. I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep for a bit. I had done the one thing I hated doing…crying myself to sleep. I look around my dark room hoping that everything was just a dream. Unfortunately, it wasn't. My broken picture frame of the family portrait next to my bed was a testament to the rage I had felt earlier on. My stomach tightens, remembering what had happened earlier in the evening.

'_I wish I could've been like Valen and Rex.'_

They were able to escape from having to deal with this. I want get away from all of it! Being an average teen was hard enough, but to figure out that you and your best friends obtained super powers and superhuman abilities made life a bit more complicated. But we were able to cope with that and even begin to think that it was destiny that the jewel shard gave us our powers. Only to realize that the shard didn't technically give us our powers and abilities…our parents did…

'_I wonder how everyone else is taking the news…'_

My thoughts returned to my friends. They were in the same boat as I am, but I'm curious as to how they're taking the news. _'Are they angry, confused, hurt? I know that beneath it all, Billy is probably the only one who's pumped that the most powerful people on Earth are the people he knew, including his dad…'_

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I instinctively ignore it. My family has been knocking on my door all night, each of them taking turns hoping that I would open up to _**one**_ of them.

_**Tck, tck, tck**_

'_Ugh, this is a persistent one…'_

I lift my head and yelled, "If it's Daddy, Mom, Dick, Tim, Aunt Donna, or Grandpa Alfred, then you can just forget about it!"

There was a pause and I felt relieved to have gotten rid of whoever it was persistently knocking on my door. Suddenly, I see the doorknob rattling a little and the door opens a crack. I quickly sit up in bed, wondering who would be able to unlock my door from the outside. The door pushes open a little bit wider and I was ready to yell at the top of my lungs at whoever was behind the door until I saw Babs appear from behind.

"Sorry about barging in like this but you never said that I couldn't come in," she explains with a cheerful tone and flashes a huge smile in my direction. "When you didn't answer the door, I thought that I'd let myself in…"

I returned her smile with a hard look. My family was clever in sending Babs to talk to me, but she wasn't going get to me. I refuse to let her…

"What do you want?" I ask defiantly.

Her sunshine mood shifted into bleak seriousness when she realized that I wasn't going to be easy. "We need to talk…"

"About what?" I ask tersely.

"You know what," she patiently replied. She rolled her wheelchair further into my room; however, she knew to stay a good distance away from me. "Your family loves you. They were thinking of you when they had made their decisions."

"What?! They love me?" I asked incredulously. I couldn't help but guffaw at her answer. This is what she had planned to say to get me to forgive my family? "Yeah right, Babs and I'm sure you were put in a wheelchair because of a car accident," I added bitterly, putting air quotes around the words "car" and "accident." Realizing that she was the former Batgirl, I highly doubt this was her legit story as to how she ended up this way.

There was a piercing, deadly quiet that descended in the room. I watched Babs' soft features turn harsh and rigid. I suddenly regret what I had just said and wish that I could take it back.

"You're right," she finally answered in a firm tone. "I didn't end up in a chair from a car accident. I was on patrol as Batgirl when a bullet was shot, severing my spine. Bruce couldn't handle the fact that I ended up paralyzed from the waist down because of my crime fighting duties. It was another thing that was added into his conscience. That, on top of the fact Tim was kidnapped and brainwashed by the Joker, as well as Dick constantly being hurt on almost every mission!"

Her pale, ice blue eyes had a burning fire within them. She turned around and made her way towards the door.

"Your parents just wanted to protect you from a burden like that," she added in a softer tone. "They wanted to give you the best life you can have without ever worrying about your safety or their well-being. I'm not asking you to forgive them…I'm asking you to understand."

She quietly closed the door behind her, leaving me alone with my tears. I closed my mind and heart, shutting out my surroundings and the people I loved.

**O~O~O**

**Sorry for taking a while to update…been busy with school -__-;**

**Thnx again to the readers who had left me reviews to get me to continue writing this story. I don't intend on discontinuing it, I just may not have as much time as I used to…**

**Read & review plz!**


	27. Heart to Heart

**Hehe…just to start off…I'm sorry**

**You probably could care less about my excuses, so here we go!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own JL, maybe just the teens in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Twenty-seven: Heart to Heart**

Lights permeate through the window blinds as Lilly peeks through the slits and looks out into the quiet suburban neighborhood. Bright white light pours into her room as an oncoming car drives down her street. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, feeling a sense of security in fetal position. Her gaze looked vacant yet deep, as if her thoughts transcended time and space. Her mind began to recall the recent events that took place that night.

She remembered the light-headed feeling she felt when she received the news about her father's double life. She remembered Valen and Rex's angry outbursts. She remembered the awkward tension in the car on their way home from Wayne Manor. She remembered the need, the want, to resume life as it was before the incident near the museum ever happened.

Normalcy was her departed best friend.

Her mind began to spin with concerns and questions as to what would or could happen next. Once school began, will her friends and classmates find out about what went on in the field? Will their enemies return for vengeance? Are people going to find out about their secrets? Will their classmates and fellow peers accept them if they did?

Can she ever be "normal" again?

The soft sound of a door closing snapped her out of her reverie. It was the first sound she heard of life stirring in the house for hours. Then she heard the quick, dull sound of padded footsteps making their way towards her parents' room down the hall. Lilly realized that it must've been her mother tucking Phillie into his bed. Her thoughts drifted to her youngest brother, sleeping blissfully unaware of their father's double-life. She thought about Rex and Valen. She was concerned about their welfare; they were the ones who had taken the news the hardest. She wondered how Angie, Maddie, and Phee were handling the situation.

Suddenly a wave of loneliness crashed on top of her.

For some reason she had felt alone. She knew that her friends were going through the same thing, however, this sense of lonliness felt personal. She felt as if the world suddenly became a lot more dangerous and complicated.

'_No other teenager has to go through with this much mess…so why us? Why me?' _she asked herself bitterly. She turned the blinds shut, keeping out the illuminating lights from the outside world and allowing herself to be engulfed in darkness…

**O~O~O**

_**Billy's P.O.V.**_

_Thud…Thud… Thud._

For some reason, the sound of my handball hitting my ceiling rhythmically soothes me. I don't know how long I've been doing this, but I think I have been throwing this handball against my ceiling for a while now. Without bothering to sit up from bed I tilt my head towards my nightstand and see the dark red lights from my alarm clock glow 11:15 P.M. For a quick second my heart stops, wondering why I'm staying up so late on a school night. But then the cold realization sinks in that I won't be going to school tomorrow…I won't be going to school for a while.

Most other kids would be glad that our school was shut down, I mean, once they've gotten over the trauma of our school being attacked by demons. Unfortuantely, my sister and I, as well as the rest of our friends can't be the lucky few who can enjoy the vacant school days. We're left with the concern of _'What will happen to us now?'_

I turn my head and look up at my wall covered in posters of Superman, The Flash, The Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and the rest of the Justice League. As a kid, I've always admired the super heroes for their bravery and cool super powers. But after tonight, it still boggles my mind that I actually knew most of these heroes my entire life. I continue to look through my wall and realize for the first time that I had the most posters of Flash.

'_Well, that makes a lot of sense now,' _I thought, chuckling at how all of a sudden everything was making sense. Dad always got me the Flash posters and when I asked him why he did, he'd give me a huge goofy grin and say, "Well it's because Flash is the most awesome super hero out there! The Justice League wouldn't be anything without him!"

I turn my head away from my wall and look up. I watch the lights come in through the blinds and dance across my ceiling. Feeling a wave of exhaution come over me, I close my eyes and begin to drift lightly into sleep.

As I drifted in the realm of light and deep sleep, I began to dream of today's events. I dreamt of running fast, the ground giving way benath my feet, fighting against the demon. I felt adrenaline pusling through my veins and the rush I had from watching Superman and the other heroes take on the demons. I felt invincible, I felt powerful, I felt…

Five quick raps and two slower ones on the door leading to the bathroom woke me up from my sleep. I sat up in bed and figured out that my sister had wanted to talk. We always had a secret knocking system whenever we wanted to have a serious talk. Usually we'd knock on the door from the hallway if we wanted to have permission to enter. Of course, I normally wouldn't do that either but…well I guess this was why we invented this in the first place. On a daily basis we usually got on each other's nerves and end up ignoring each other. But if she was kncoking on the joint bathroom door at this time, then she must really want to talk.

I get up from bed and walk towards the door and open it swiftly. One look into my twin sister's eyes and I already knew how she felt. Call it a "sixth sense" or "twin-connection thing," but I just knew. I walked over to my desk and sat on my rolling chair as she laid down on my bed. She looked small and vulnerable, which was really bothering me. My sister was always the more controlled of the both of us. She claimed it was because she was the "older sister" and I'd mumble "by five mintues". Seeing her now though, if she claimed that she was a purple elephant in a pink tutu that can bake some mean cookies I'd agree with her if that made her happy.

She turned and looked up at my wall. A look of digust and anger flash across her face as she states in a monotone voice, "You should really take those down…"

Against my better judgment I impulsively ask her, "Why?" I knew I'd make her more upset if I questioned her, which is something I promised myself I wouldn't do, but I couldn't help it. I braced myself, knowing that this will lead to an argument of some sort.

"Because," she began stoically, "because they're not heroes. They're liars. They lied to their children just like how Dad lied to us, Billy. How do you think the public would feel if they learned that the Justice League told lies to their families?"

"They- Dad, didn't lie Sis, none of them did," I answered in defense. She threw me a look that said that I was full of stupidity, so I had to rephrase what I meant. "I mean, they did lie to us. But they didn't do it out of malice or pride; they did it out of love and proctection…"

Lil gives a sarcastic scoff, cutting me off. "So what now? You're their lawyer or something? It's no surprise, you're the most enthusiastic out of all of us when you found out your precious childhood super heroes were somehow related to us."

"That's not true!" I said a bit more forcefully than I intended. My sister's facial expression mirrored the shock on my face, but at least it got her attention.

"Look, I felt the same way too at first," I began softly. "I hated the idea that every time Dad said he was working late, he was probably stopping a bank roberry somewhere. I hated the idea that our parents preached to us the value of honesty while we were growing up, but still had the nerve to keep this from us. What I hate the most though, is the thought of Dad putting his life on the line every time he puts on the Flash suit and if something did happen to him, we wouldn't have known the reason until then…"

Tears streamed down Lil's face and I was fighting to hold mine in. I knew that I had just expressed her concerns as well. However, I had a change of heart on the matter.

"Sis, Dad never meant to deceive us. As much as it seems like that now, I'm sure he had the best of intentions. Parents tend to have those, despite the consequences. I'm sure one day, he'll try to explain this to Phillie too but hopefully under better circumstances. Dad probably would've told us about his life as Flash, but because of what happened he had to do it before either of us were ready. Try to see it from his point-of-view and Ma's too…"

The tears were flowing freely from my eyes now too and before I knew it I was on the bed, comforting my sister. There was a long moment of silence as we vented out our tears and tried to regain our composure. Sitting up in my bed, Lil turns to me with puffy red eyes and asks, "So where does that leave us? What happenes to you, me, and our friends?"

Trying to be the one to bounce back faster to make her feel better, I muster up my confidence and say, "Well now that we've figured out all of our parents are super heroes, they're probably going to have to train us to control our powers in case those lame villains come our way. I don't know about you, but I'm ready for round two and kick some serious demon but!!!" I gave her a cocky grin and began punching the air enthusiastically. She begins to giggle softly and then surprisingly pulls me into a tight embrace. I smile and return the embrace, thankful that I had her for a sister.

"Soooo…does this mean I get to have priority bathroom priviledges?" I tease.

"Don't ruin this heart-to-heart moment," she blandly replies.

"Okay…"

**O~O~O**

**Awwws sweet brother-sister-twin moment (:**

**Well I hope this chapter compensates for the long gap in between updates. Plz read and review though! **

**Oh and Merry Christmas :D**


	28. Questions and Concerns

**Hehe…I'm trying to make the most of my winter break to update on this story…**

**Aren't you readers lucky :P**

**Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own the JL, maybe just the teens in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Twenty-eight: Questions and Concerns**

_**Maddox's P.O.V.**_

The Gotham City skyline holds me in a trance as a stare out of my bedroom window into the evening sky. There have been countless nights when I would just spend my time sitting by my window with the window slightly ajar, feeling the breeze softly stream into my room. After the events that had taken place within the last few weeks and especially today, I have begun to see Gotham in a new perspective. Growing up in the well-off part of Gotham, my parents have shielded me from the crime that's constantly creating havoc in the city. Now I see Gotham for the crime-infested city it truly is. I am now aware of the numerous bank robberies, gang activity, and murders that take place on the very streets I walk.

Within a short span of hours, everything has changed for me and my friends. Our concerns, the significance of who we are, and our very lives have been altered. Now I am left to question everything…

'_Will the villains be caught? Will we be found out? Do I need a secret identity now? What does this mean for tomorrow? Is my life ever going to be normal? Is this all some weird dream? Who am I? Are my parents really who they say they are? Is everything in my life…a lie?'_

With all of these questions swarming in my head I begin to anxiously pace the room. I can feel my palms being sweaty, my stomach doing back flips, and cold sweat beginning to run down my face. I try to put these thoughts to rest by thinking of other things that put my mind at ease. I begin thinking about the rush I love so much whenever I get on stage for a debate. I think about the joy I feel whenever I work alone in the art studio. I begin to think about…_her_.

I chuckle softly to myself, finding some humor in this. The irony in this moment is that I'm trying to think of things that calm me; however, thinking of her usually makes me feel anxious on a daily basis. But this time, it has an opposite effect.

I started remembering the times I rode home with her, those small blessings in disguise before any of this happened-before the incident at the museum, before Damien, before Penelope and her clique, before my jealousy took hold of me thus causing the friction between us now…

I began to reminisce about the past. There was this one fond memory I had of her…

**(---O~O---)**

It was a cloudy Friday afternoon and the group of friends were about to make their way over to Valen's house afterschool. However, Ophelia had to go on her routine Friday sale shopping splurge before meeting with the rest of her friends. Once again she had brought Maddox along to accompany her, which he secretly didn't mind as long as they spent time alone. He had been developing feelings for her for a while now, which he thought was strange at first since they've known each other for practically their whole lives. But he didn't see any reason why he couldn't feel anything more than a friend towards her.

'_She's beautiful, yet humble, has a charming personality, a gorgeous smile, she's highly ambitious, charismatic, has a heart of gold…'_

He would spend hours alone coming up with multiple reasons as to why she appealed to him. Unfortunately though, he knew that most of the boys in their school noticed these qualities about her too. He knew that most of the boys wanted to get with her and heard them talk about what they wanted to do with her in the locker room, which always made his blood boil. So whenever they spent time alone with each other, even though it was shopping, he cherished every moment of it.

He sat in the passenger seat of her sports car as they drove down the streets of Metropolis. They roof was drawn over the car since it looked like it was about to rain. They drove into the parking lot of this little, posh boutique. They walk into the store and about an hour later they both come out, carrying an armful of bags. They plop the bags of luxury into the trunk and backseat and drive off, finally heading towards their friend's house.

Maddox was calmly looking out the window, watching the scenery pass by. It began to rain and he was watching the drops of water stream down against the window's exterior. He quickly glances over at Ophelia and notes a worried look plastered on her face.

"Crap…" she mutters beneath her breath.

"What's wrong?" I ask a little worried.

"I forgot to get gas," she simply puts it. "The tank is near empty. I don't think I have enough to get to Valen's place."

'_Great…' _he mentally complains. "Pull up by that diner," he points.

Just as they pulled over into the right lane, the car begins to slow down and comes to a complete stop three blocks away from the diner. _'Greaattt…can things just get any better?' _he mentally groans. He pinches the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, releasing a sigh of frustration.

"Oh Maddie, I'm so sorry," Ophelia whispers.

He looks over to her face and sees her chocolate brown eyes begin to water. He mentally slaps himself for visibly showing his frustration. "Let's just call someone to pick us up," he suggests.

"Good idea," she replies as she rummages around in her purse. Suddenly a look of realization comes over her face as she closes her eyes and grips the wheel. "I left my cell phone at home," she hisses.

He quickly counted backwards from ten and calmly took a hold of the situation.

"It's alright," he softly coos, trying to make her feel better. "Look, there's a phone booth at the corner. C'mon let's get out and try to make a call."

The rain began to pour on them as they exited the car and made a dash for the phone booth. They were soaked by the time they made it. There was enough room for the both of them as long as they stood closely to each other. Maddox felt her every movement as she tried to move around, searching for quarters in her wallet. "Who are you going to call?" he inquired.

"Hopefully Roy is free," she states. He scoots over that way she can put the coins into the slot and reach for the phone. She punches in the numbers a little roughly, praying for Roy to pick up his phone. "Hello, Roy, my car ran out of gas and now I'm stranded…I'm with Maddie…we're three blocks away from Frankie's Diner…on Court St. and Metro Ave. Can you please come? Uh-huh…ok…fifteen minutes, alright then. Thanks so much."

She puts the phone back on the receiver; feeling a bit more relieved knowing that help would soon come on its way. She begins to shiver, the water seeped into her clothes causing a chill to go down to her bones. Maddox glances at her and then quickly turns his head away with a slight blush creeping up his neck and face. He remembered how revealing a wet white shirt can be. He shrugs his uniform jacket off his shoulders and hands his jacket to her without turning his face.

"Here…" he mumbles barely audibly, holding it out to her waiting for her to accept it.

Ophelia was quizzical at his odd behavior but then looks down at her shirt and realizes the cause for his discomfort. She blushes a beet red and she takes the jacket from him. "Thank you," she softly replies. She slips it on, feeling comfort of the heat left from his body. Ophelia turns to look at his face and notices the light pink blush still on his cheeks. She smiles, finding amusement in seeing her usually cool and collected friend flustered.

Maddox could feel her palpable gaze on his face, causing his blush to deepen. Standing so close in her in a small, closed proximity, after catching a glimpse of her in such a state, had made him feel uneasy. He continued to look out of the phone booth, hoping to see Roy drive up soon. He had to wipe the glass because their hot breaths fogged up the glass. Car after car passed, and none of them seemed to be Roy's.

He felt a slight trembling next to him and finally turned around to see Ophelia shivering harder. Maddox began to feel worried, hoping that she wasn't catching a cold. He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to his body. Ophelia was surprised by his bold move but was comforted by the body heat radiating from him. She felt him rub his hand on her arm, trying to create friction to generate more body heat.

She looks up to see his gaze match hers. All of a sudden she was lost in the forest of his green eyes. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach and an alarm went off in her head, reminding her that this was her life-long best friend. He gives a small smile, the dimple showing in his cheek and suddenly those thoughts were abashed. She began to melt as they continued to fiercely look into each other's eyes. A small wave of electricity passed through the both of them as if they had just been connected.

They were both simultaneously about to lean in when all of a sudden a bright, blinding yellow light pours into the phone booth and then a car horn honks twice. Maddox quickly drops his arm from around Ophelia's waist and he takes a step back from her, as if he had been caught doing something bad. He doesn't meet her gaze and the connection between them diminishes. They both run into the safety of Roy's car as he finishes loading his car with the last of Ophelia's purchases. Ophelia scrambles to the front seat, not being able to have to courage to sit next to Maddox in the back. Maddox recalls the events that had happened and tried to wrap his mind around the weight of it all. He stares out the window while his mind begins to wander.

'_Maybe it wasn't that bad after all…' _he thought before he got lost in the pitter-patter of the rain.

**(---O~O---)**

The low rumbling of thunder brings me back to the here and now. I look outside and notice that it was softly raining. My thoughts drift back to what happened tonight. The tension radiated off the walls of the Wayne library and was enough to choke me. Everyone was pretty tense and on edge, except for one.

Ophelia…

For some reason she looked calm. The news didn't seem to faze her. I tried to attune myself to her feelings and realized that deep down, beneath the façade of her cool surface, was an indescribable pain mixed with anger. At the time I was too engulfed in my own concerns and questions to actually do anything about it. We were also on negative terms this afternoon. Now that I think about it, I never got the chance to resolve the issues between us. Despite the worry about my world possibly turning upside down, my worry for Ophelia outweighs them all.

On impulse I sneak out of my room and out of the apartment, heading straight for the garage. Just as I soon step out of the elevator, I come face to face with my father.

"What do you want?" I ask coldly. I still haven't made amends with my parents. That can wait 'til later, one thing at a time for now…

"Sneaking out son?" he says, making it sound more like a statement rather than a question. He looks intently at me and I don't answer him out of defiance. He continues to search my face for answers for a little bit longer. "I'm The Question, son, your steely looks don't fool me," he coolly retaliates. He reaches into his coat pocket and flicks his wrist. As a reflex, I catch his car keys. I stare dumbfounded at the keys and then at him.

"Go," he gently urges. "I know that you need to get out of here and in light of all that's happened I don't blame you. Just be careful, it's raining and the roads are wet. Settle what you need to settle and try to be back before morning son."

I give him a quick nod as I walk over to his car. I put the keys into the ignition, and the engine purrs to life as I drive off into the night…

**O~O~O**

**Gee, I wonder where he's off to *wink, wink* it wouldn't hurt to guess…**

**Tee-hee now we have a little bit of Maddie-Phee fluff (say thank you lol)**

**Read & review for the next chapter readers, especially if you want to see what's going to happen next!**


	29. Smallville

**It's been over a year since my last update…wow.**

**And now without further ado…Chapter 29**

***Disclaimer: I don't own JL, just the teens in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Twenty-nine: Smallville**

_**Valen's P.O.V.**_

Right now, it sucks to be me…

I'm not being a typical melodramatic teen, but then again my life up to this point seemed like an action packed soap opera– uncovering buried super powers, fighting evil villains, realizing that my father was the one-and-only Superman– yeah, that ought to be an interesting show…

'_Valen Kent, an ordinary teenage boy, discovers his dormant superpowers on what seemed to be a normal day…Ha!"_

Sadly, that's my life up to this point and I can't escape it no matter how much I run, or rather, fly…

I've been flying for hours just trying to calm this turbulent storm brewing in me. I don't know the time nor do I know where I am. Any place that wasn't home was good enough for me…

Home…

It's supposed to be a place of comfort, a place without lying or deceit. It used to be a haven for me; a sanctuary from all the lies in the world. Too bad the very place that I sought refuge in became the epicenter for the truth that had shattered my normal life. It is funny how I naively thought before that homes were ruined by deceit; however, the bitter reality is that truth devastates the household. Supposedly "it sets you free," but I've seen it unleash nothing but anger, bitterness, and doubt. I know that it's better to accept the truth instead of being angry about it, but it's not something anyone could process in a few hours. I just need some time to think or at least cool down…I deserve that much.

_**Crack. Boom! **_

_Ugh…just when I thought things couldn't get any worse…_

I feel a fat raindrop hit my cheek and then another, and another. Before I knew it the rain was pouring down on me, pelting my skin with big, cold, droplets of water. This was the cherry to top off my sucky day.

As I descended down along the gravel shoulder of a desolate highway, I realized for the first time that I was lost. I mean, I know that I didn't know where I was before, but now that I'm aware of my surroundings I have absolutely no idea where I am. The dark, empty road was a far cry from the bright and bustling highways of Metropolis.

'_I guess I'm not in Metropolis anymore…'_

I walk ahead aimlessly, thinking that it was just better to keep on moving. Even though the rain continued to soak through my clothes, I took a sick pleasure in feeling the cold beads of water roll down and numb my skin. My flesh recoiled at the icy touch of the rain, yet embraced the sensation it gave me. It was like the water was dousing out the heated temper manifesting inside of me. As I persisted to walk through the rain, about a half a mile away a sign read:

**WELCOME TO SMALLVILLE**

A flood of memories came rushing back to me– the family visits to my grandparents' house during the holidays when I was younger, the apple picking trips we used to make, the way Gramps used to toss Lu up in the air, and Grandma's delicious homemade ice cream. I knew that if I had wanted to find sanctuary, this was where I needed to go…

**O~O~O**

It was a quiet evening for Martha and Jonathan Kent. Despite the pouring rain, it was a tranquil and serene environment for the retired elderly couple. The sound of rain drops rhythmically falling on the windowsill was another small comfort of living in the countryside. Their cottage was of decent size, enough to accommodate a simple couple such as the Kents. The mantle on the fireplace was decked out with significant family photos – Jonathan and Martha's wedding photo, snapshots from Clark's high school and college graduation, an elegant silver frame that holds Clark and Lois's wedding photo, as well as an abundance of their grandchildren's school pictures.

Martha Kent had always been so sentimental. She saved every picture Lois had sent them over the years. Her husband often teased her, saying that her soft nature was going to age her faster. Despite what her husband thought, many people would say that Martha was in excellent shape for her age. Her morning jogs and active role in Smallville community projects kept her on her toes.

Jonathan Kent, a man who was in good shape for his age, was reading the newspaper. It was an article from a Daily Planet and although he wasn't particularly sentimental, he was planning to save the article written by his very own son. Just as he was flipping through the crossword puzzles, a certain headline caught his attention on television.

"Trinity Union High School today was the epicenter for a dangerous and mysterious attack. It was under siege by what witnesses call, 'a strange, maleficent force.' "

'_Trinity Union High School? Wait a second…that's Valen's high school!"_

His eyes widened in horror as he watched the news footage of the devastated high school.

"Martha! You have to come in here! Quick!"

With a dishrag and plate in her hands, Martha Kent enters the living room with much reluctance. Her husband often exaggerated certain matters, especially when watching the news. He would call her to watch the latest fashion statements or current political debates so that she could listen to his constant criticism.

"What is it now Jonathan? Please don't tell you're calling me to –"

The clips of her grandson's damaged school stopped her cold and spiked her blood pressure. She made a mad dash for the telephone, wanting to get in touch with her son to find out about Valen's whereabouts. Trying to remember Clark's phone number, she tried dialing with shaky hands.

Just before she could finish dialing, the doorbell rings.

Jonathan and Martha gaze at each other, cautious about who could be ringing their doorbell at this hour of the night. The doorbell rings once again, making it clear that their visitor wasn't planning on leaving.

Grabbing the baseball bat from the closet, Jonathan Kent cautiously makes his way to the door.

"Alright, alright hold your horses pal…"

Just after he opens the door he drops the bat, unable to collect himself from what he saw…

**O~O~O**

**Ahhh I know it's short! Sorry! But I just needed to posted something up XD**

**Oh btw, I don't follow the TV show Smallville, so plz don't burn me if I don't follow the series XP**

**Wow I haven't said this in a while…thnx for reading and plz review!**


	30. Fear

**Hehe…it's been a while since I have updated my story in a relatively close time. Sorry! I have been too wrapped up in my own life to start writing again. Well, time to escape into fanfic world!**

**Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own the JL…only the teens in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Thirty: Fear**

_**Rex's P.O.V**_

'_Ugh…why must it have to rain?'_

I've been flying around for a while. I'm not sure long I've been doing it, but I know where I am. The tall buildings, bright city lights, and looming silhouette of City Hall indicated that I was in the business district of Keystone. Even though I might have lost my sense of time, I know where I am. Ever since I learned that I could fly, I sometimes sneak out in the middle of the night to think. Flying came natural to me…

'_Of course it did…I was practically born to do it…'_

The bitter thought reignited the anger that was beginning to subside. Although I wanted to thrash a few alley walls like I did before, the hours of flying and rain began to fatigue me. _'Who knew anger could take so much energy?' _

As the rain continued to pour down, strands of my hair were beginning to get in my eyes. I decided that it was best to find a safe place to land and wait out the rain. I made a u-turn and started to fly towards the Keystone Clock tower, which was right above the city's largest bank. I landed beneath an awning on the rooftop. The rhythmic _pitter-patter_ of rain against the awning and the illuminated face of the clock above brought some sort of comfort. This was my favorite place to think when I wanted to get away.

I leaned against the cool cement wall, wrapping my arms against my knees. I began to think about my life in the past year up to this point – the day my first feathers began to sprout, the night I jumped off the rooftop and learned how to fly, the fateful day at the museum, the first time my friends confided about out powers, the events of today – began swarming in my head. Everything overwhelmed me and suddenly began to cry. I don't know why I'm crying…I was just shocked to feel the wet tears slick down out of the corner of my eyes. It was probably because I was too emotionally spent.

I don't like crying…but since I was alone I allowed the tears to fall. Maybe this was an effect of the pent up emotions I had in the last year. I was livid before but now that I think about it, it's the only real emotion I've had in a while. I've been trying so hard to hide my wings that I began to conceal my emotions as well. I was afraid about what would happen if anyone found out…that's another thing…

Fear…

I dealt with fear for the longest time, except I couldn't go to anyone to reassure me that everything was going to be alright. When my wings first began to grow in, everyone must've sense that I was acting weird. Of course, my pride and paranoia didn't want to accept their help. My parents and friends tried to talk with me but I couldn't tell them what was wrong…they wouldn't understand, they would think that I was a freak.

A freak…that's what I am now. My friends have superpowers but at least they could hide them and continue to live a normal life. But as for me…my life will never be normal again.

I tucked my head and rested it on my knees, allowing myself to fall asleep. The last thing I remembered thinking before I slipped into a dreamless sleep was that I missed my mom…

**O~O~O**

**Yeah I know, it was kind of short but I need opinions!**

**As you know, I have left two chapters on a cliff-hanger: Maddox's chapter and Valen's chapter. Maddox's chapter was supposed to lead to Ophelia's chapter and I didn't quite finish the Smallville chapter. So vote on which one you want to read first:**

**Ophelia's chapter of a continuation of Valen's chapter?**

**Read, review, & vote plz! **


	31. Sun after the storm

**Well…it's been a while…but the votes are in and here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own JL, only the teens in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Thirty-one: Sun after the storm**

_**Ophelia's P.O.V.**_

The rain…

I wish it could just wash away everything. All of this confusion, shock, and hurt…

I wish I could just wake up tomorrow with the sunlight beaming through my windows and this whole ordeal, an overwhelming dream, washed away by the soothing droplets of water. I used to love the rain, but not when it's like this; not when it seems like there's no sun at the end of the storm. I want the sun to come out, to let its warm glow radiate and cast away all of the dark shadows of the storm.

'_But will there be a sun at the end of this storm?'_

I shut the curtains and felt myself collapse into a wreckage of tears. The tears kept rolling down my face, unstoppable and uncontrolled. My shoulders began to shake as I pulled my knees close to me and curled up into a ball. My room suddenly felt like a prison. It was once my safe haven, but now I just wanted to get out of there.

I can't look at it the same way again…

The four walls of my room once seemed like a sanctuary from the drama I deal with everyday. As crazy as it sounds, these four walls listened to my tears and groans of frustration. My bed, along with all its contents, comforted me when I was alone and hurt. My acoustic guitar stood against the wall, right next to the French doors that led into my balcony. It was the anchor that kept me calm on my most turbulent days. But not once did I think that the very room I adored was in reality a cage to shelter me from the truth.

'_I thought I was different…I never saw myself as the pretty, ignorant, sheltered rich girl. But I guess I am. Fate meant to make me the most ignorant of all the rich girls…'_

I couldn't take it anymore…

With eyes still glistening with tears, I got up and began to walk towards the French doors. I stepped out into the balcony, the rain still pelting down. But I didn't care…the rain drops were washing me away. It was taking me to a place that was far away from the swirl of emotions that inhabited my being. I walked to the end of the balcony and closed my eyes. I pretended that I was standing in a garden in the middle of summer shower with the sun beginning to peak from behind the clouds.

From behind my eyelids, I noticed that there was a bright light.

'_It couldn't be the sun…last time I checked; it was still the early hours of the morning.'_

I opened my eyes and saw that the source of bright lights was coming from a car. I looked down into my balcony and saw that it was Maddox standing down there. He seemed to be in a trance standing there and looking at me intently. His body was soaked from the rain but he didn't seem to care. I wondered how long he was standing there…

I stared back at him and when our eyes met, it was like he was staring right into my soul. Those soft green eyes expressed a look of longing…for what, I didn't know…

I held my hand out towards him, a quiet gesture to let him come up. Maddox and I haven't been on easy ground as of lately, and we needed to make a truce.

As if he was snapped out of his trance, he quickly climbed up the vines of my balcony. I kept my hand out and helped him climb over the railing. He continued to hold my hand and didn't seem on letting go. He kept his eyes on me and when I looked up into them, I couldn't hold his intense gaze. I lowered my eyes and felt warmness spread over my cheeks.

'_I can't believe it…this feeling…it can't be. Do I really ha– '_

Before I could finish the thought, I felt his lips softly brush over mine. I felt my eyes suddenly widen but slowly began to close them. Suddenly a burst of warmth washed over my body as if the sun was shining brightly around me.

'_His lips…they feel so soft…'_

He wrapped his arms around my waist and instinctively I began to wrap my arms around his neck, pulling his lips closer to mine. His soft, timid kiss slowly became passionate as his lips continued to collide lovingly with mine. His arms pulled me closer and the proximity of his body sent another wave of warmth over me. My fingers began to comb through his slick, wet hair. He abruptly ended the kiss and I felt a sharp emptiness overwhelm me. Before I could even articulate my feelings, he picked me up bridal style and brought me back into my room.

As we entered into the room, I felt myself shivering. I wasn't sure if it was from the warmth of the room or from the warmth radiating within me. I buried my face against his chest and inhaled the comforting scent of rain. He laid me down on my bed and had his body bend protectively over me.

I was surprised by his bold actions. This wasn't the same Maddox I was used to. I placed my face over his cheek and gently stroked his face.

"Why?" It was the only question that I could muster at the moment.

He looked at me with that same intense gaze and hesitated, as if he was afraid to admit something. He dropped his gaze for a quick second and then looked at me with much more intensity than I could imagine.

"I have…" he started out cautiously, "I have always had strong feelings for you Phee. But I was always afraid to express how I felt about you. I didn't think you'd be into a guy like me, especially a guy you've known since you were in diapers. In light of all that's happened, I've realized that I can't live in fear anymore. Apparently, there are bigger things to worry about. Our lives are changing and we may face life-threatening dangers…but I can't live another day hiding my feelings. If tomorrow was my last day on Earth…I would never forgive myself if I didn't tell you how I felt all these years. I _know_ you're going through a mix of emotions, and it's not because of my keen sense…it's because I feel like I'm the person who knows you best. You can wake up tomorrow and tell me that kissing me back was a mistake, that you did it out of impulse. I will understand…but I had to tell you…I had to show you how I felt…"

I was speechless and didn't know what to say to his confession. He sensed my hesitation and his eyes became misty. He dropped his head as a single tear came down his cheek. I tilted his chin up and looked directly into his eyes.

He was scared…not of what possible dangers lie ahead for him in the future but of what I may possibly say…

I leaned towards him and kissed him. I felt a jolt of shock come over him but it quickly disappeared as he wrapped his arms around me and returned my kiss with a fiery passion. We kissed and the world melted away from us. He slowly broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I love you," he whispered.

I was engulfed in warmth and realized that he was _my _sunshine after the storm.

"I love you too," I said lovingly.

I was no longer afraid of the storm that was brewing, no longer afraid of what tomorrow held for us…

**O~O~O**

**Well? Does that make up for the long wait? **

**Thanks for reading! Review plz!**


	32. A New Day

**Thanks to the readers for the great words of encouragement! I'm really glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. I tried my best (:**

**Just to address some things**

**As flattering as you guys are, believe it or not this is my first and only story! **

**Yes, I will try to update more**

**Well back to the story…just a heads up, this chapter will be a conclusion to 'Smallville' and 'Fear'…I kind of left those two chapters unfinished.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own JL only the teens in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Thirty-two: A New Day**

Just before she could finish dialing, the doorbell rings.

Jonathan and Martha gaze at each other, cautious about who could be ringing their doorbell at this hour of the night. The doorbell rings once again, making it clear that their visitor wasn't planning on leaving.

Grabbing the baseball bat from the closet, Jonathan Kent cautiously makes his way to the door.

"Alright, alright hold your horses pal…"

Just after he opens the door he drops the bat, unable to collect himself from what he saw…

A tall, dark silhouette stood on his front steps, shoulders hunched forward, and a hood concealing the mysterious figure's face. Judging from the outline of the muscular physique, Jonathan Kent judged that his visitor was male and from his stance he could tell that the mysterious guest wouldn't last long on his feet. Jonathan peered closely into the dark shadows of the hood, trying to make out a face.

A bolt of lightning sets the sky ablaze with light, revealing a youthful and familiar face…

"Valen!"

The young man took a step forward and suddenly fell into his grandfather's arms. "Martha! Martha come here quickly!" Jonathan cried in panic. Martha rushed towards the front door, realizing that it was her grandson who was passed out in her husband's arms. "Oh poor baby," she whispered in shock as she became conscious of how soaked Valen's clothes were. She placed a hand over his forehead and pulled back in fear, apprehending how hot he felt.

"He's running a fever," she informed her husband. "Help me take him over to the couch.

With the last of his consciousness, Valen strained to hear his grandmother's voice.

"Everything will be okay baby boy…" she cooed.

Then suddenly everything faded into darkness…

_**Valen's P.O.V**_

The dark haze was beginning to lift…

I could slowly begin to feel the limbs of my body without the sharp, numbing pain from the cold, pounding rain. The throbbing in my head was no longer a pulsating drum rattling my brain. My senses were clearer, bringing me back to observing my surroundings.

The air was warm, tinted with a comforting scent of cinnamon. Behind closed eyes, I could tell that the lighting was low since it didn't trigger my migraine. I slowly sit up on what seems to be a couch. The springs slowly creaked under my weight as I sat in an upright position. I open my eyes to see a brick fireplace across from me. I gradually turn my head, taking in the environment around me. From the looks of it, I'm not in any danger. From what I can see, the room is benign and I'm in no mortal danger. In fact, it almost reminds me of my grandparents' cottage…

'_Wait a minute…'_

A small, wooden picture frame catches my attention on the table next to me. It's a picture of an apple farm in the countryside. An elderly couple was sitting on the edge of a haystack with a little boy in between them.

I felt my eyes widen in shock, practically bulging out of my eye sockets.

'_Those people are my grandparents…that little boy is me…'_

My head turns around rapidly despite my sensitive migraine. My hands automatically clutch my head as I wince from the sharp pain that shot up from my neck to my brain. I collapse to the floor, breathing in slowly to endure it. As the pain subsided, I carefully get back up on my feet and gingerly turn my head to observe the room.

I haven't been here in years, but the room definitely looked familiar. Mammy and Gramps must've remodeled since I've last been here. Standing in the cottage that brought so much joy to me as a child sent a wave of nostalgia over me – the scent of Mammy's homemade apple pie mixed with the soft incense of cinnamon, the excitement I felt whenever I rode on Mammy's mare, the sight of the fields stretched out before me. Visiting Gramps and Mammy's farm always made me happy as a kid.

"Oh good…you're awake," a warm, matured voice bellowed from behind.

I turned around to see the familiar and friendly face of my grandfather. "Gramps!"

"Hey Kiddo," he said as he pulled me into a close embrace. "Wow! You're so big now! You're no longer that little rug rat I chased around the farm. You look so much like your father now…"

"Thanks…" I said half-heartedly. I wasn't in the mood to be compared to my father at the moment. "Where's Mammy?"

"She's upstairs. She's calling you're parents," he replied. "You scared us half to death when you came here. Don't get me wrong Kiddo, it's not like we're unhappy to see you, it's just that you don't see many people around these parts so late at night. And you're clothes were soaked too! How the heck did you get out here?"

"Well, Gramps…that's kind of a story," I truthfully answered while rubbing my hand against the back of my head. "Actually, it's a _long_ story…"

"Well I'm in the mood for a story. Haven't seen you in years, so we might as well catch up…"

"Valen Connor Kent!"

"Uh-oh…you're in big trouble now Kiddo," Gramps said with a smirk on his face.

"Valen Connor Kent," Mammy repeated as she made her way down the stairs. "What in the world were you thinking coming all the way out here at this hour! Why, if the phone lines weren't down I would've called your parents and you would've been in a world of trouble!"

"Hi Mammy, I missed you too," I said jokingly, despite knowing that now was not the time to tease her.

"Don't you sass me young man," she said as she swatted my arm. "Just seeing those horrible scenes of your high school on television was enough to spike up my blood pressure. And then seeing you at this hour of the night, passed out in your grandfather's arms was almost enough to kill me!"

"I'm sorry Mammy," I said sincerely. The last thing I wanted to do was worry my Mammy.

The scowl on her face softened as she held her hand against my forehead. "You're temperature seems to have gone down." She slid her hand down my face and let it rest on my cheek. She takes a few minutes to study my face with her gentle gaze and suddenly a twinkle comes into her eyes.

"You look very much like your face at this age, except handsomer…" she added lovingly. Her brows crease a bit and her smile turns upside-down as she suddenly remembers how unusual my visit was. "I'm happy to see you baby, but why are you here?" she asks softly.

"It's a long story," I repeated. "The truth is that I didn't mean to come here. It just kind of happened spontaneously. But since I am here, I need to ask you two some questions…about Dad."

A look of knowing passes between my grandparents. "What do you need to know Kiddo?"

"Everything…"

**O~O~O**

_**Rex's P.O.V**_

I tucked my head and rested it on my knees, allowing myself to fall asleep. The last thing I remembered thinking before I slipped into a dreamless sleep was that I missed my mom…

She was always the person I turned to whenever I needed someone to talk with. I felt like I could talk to her about anything. She wasn't just my mother…she was my best friend. She would always listen to me and offer her word of advice, even if I didn't ask for it or didn't want to hear it. I have always held so much respect for her…

I rest my head against the cool cement and take in a deep breath. Despite everything that's happened, I still respect her. She may have kept the biggest secret of my life from me but knowing her she did it for my own good. I'm sure she and my dad would've told me if they thought it was for my own good. With this realization I close my eyes for a few minutes and allow what anger I had to wash away…

What felt like minutes were actually hours. Before I knew it the sun was rising over the horizon, its rays waking me up with a gentle touch. I slowly get up and walk to the edge of the clock tower.

'_Such a beautiful day…'_

There was not one dark cloud in the sky. The storm was over…

It brought me back to something my mom used to tell me after every storm when I was little.

**(-O~O-)**

"Once the storm clouds have passed, that's how you know the worst is over," Mommy said as she held me close to her.

I buried my face into her arms, afraid I hearing the thunder clap loudly over our apartment. "But what if it comes back?"

She held me closer. "Don't tell me my little soldier is afraid of thunder," she teases.

"I'm not afraid!" I stubbornly answer. "I just want to be able to watch T.V. without worrying about the power going out!"

Mommy chuckles at my response and tenderly strokes my face with her fingertips. "There will always be storms in life, my darling. But that doesn't mean you should live your life in fear. Be patient and persevere through it. The storm will pass…and when the sun comes out you will be able to embrace a new day."

"I'm not scared!" I huffed. "I'm brave!"

"I know you are love. That's why you're going to be able to make it through every storm," she softly says as she kisses my forehead. "Always embrace the new day my love. It offers so much…especially the opportunity to make yourself a stronger, better person…"

**(-O~O-)**

I gaze out into the city of Keystone and realize that it's a new day. I jump off the clock tower and begin soaring into the sky, the sensation of flight sending chills through me. I look below me and see hundreds of people bustling off in different directions, continuing to live their lives.

'_If they're still living their lives, why should I stop mine? It's a new day…time to embrace it. Time to become a stronger, better person…'_

**O~O~O**

**I think this is the longest chapter in a while! Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! (:**


	33. Regroup

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! You actually didn't have to wait forever…shocking isn't it? Well just to let you readers know, I will try to make the most of the summer and update as much as I can…I have a new beta reader to help be stay on track and brainstorm ideas.**

**Enough talking…on to the chapter!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own JL, only the teens in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Thirty-three: Regroup**

The first beams of sunlight streamed through the windows, slowly filling the room with warm light. As the long fingers of light reached his face, Maddox began to wake from his deep slumber. As he leisurely woke, he turned his head to see the slumbering figure next to him. Carefully, to not wake Phee, he gingerly pulls her body close to his. Phee wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head against his chest. Marveled by how natural this all felt sent a wave of emotions through Maddox. He knew he truly loved her ever since the time they were together in that phone booth. A small smirk spreads across his face.

_'It's funny how the rain always seems to bring us together.'_

She softly stirs in his arms and a small wave of sadness washes over him. _'No, please don't wake up yet…'_

So long had he loved her. So long had he waited for her to return his feelings for him. Many guys have courted her and she turned them down. He had hoped that amongst the many courters, she would turn and look his way. Truthfully, the wait had jaded his hope and slowly he thought that she would never see him as more than a friend. Penelope's interest had flattered him but he knew that it wouldn't work between them. His hope was diminishing but not his love…

Maddox gazed lovingly at the sleeping beauty next to him. He didn't want this moment to end. It was a moment he had longed for and now it was here. Nothing was going to ruin this special moment.

Unexpectedly, Maddox felt sharp vibrations coming from his pocket. Silently cursing, he pulls out his cell phone. It was a text from Rex.

**Meet at Trinity Union 10:00 sharp.**

Maddox knew that Rex wasn't the type of guy who just sent "Hey, what's up?" kind of texts. And there was a sense of importance and urgency emanating from the text. So he knew the upcoming meeting was significant.

He turned to the clock on the table next to him and saw that it was 6:45 A.M.

Taking in these last few minutes with his senses, he gently shook Ophelia, breaking the magical moment. "It's time to wake up Phee."

"Hmm?" She stirs awake and rubs her eyes. "What time is it?"

_'She looks so cute right about now…'_

Maddox leans in and kisses her forehead. "It's a quarter to seven love."

"Then why are you waking me up?" she groans as she pulls the pillow over her head. Maddox reaches over and pulls the pillow off her face. "Because," he begins explaining, "Rex sent a mass text telling us to meet him at Trinity Union at ten."

"Well, it's ten o'clock. Why do I have to be up so early?" Phee mumbles.

"Because I'm going to leave now," Maddox informs her. His statement wakes her from her sleep and she sits upright in bed. "Why?" she asks, almost in a pleading voice.

"I don't think your parents will be too thrilled to see me with you…in your room," Maddox jokes. As he sits up on the edge of the bed ready to get up Ophelia reaches out and wraps her arms around his waist, anchoring him down to the bed.

"Don't go," she quietly pleads.

Maddox turns and kisses her cheek. "I wish I didn't have to Phee but you know that I have to go. Besides I have to get back home and get ready for the day." He gets up from the bed and walks towards the balcony.

"Can I go with you?" she suggests.

"What about your parents?" he cautiously inquires.

"Pshh, forget them! I need to be out of this house!" Ophelia declares as she jumps out of bed. "Since the meeting is at ten, maybe we can go and grab some breakfast?" she flirtatiously suggests.

With a smirk on his face, Maddox walks towards her and kisses her cheek. "Alright," he relents, "Meet me outside of your balcony and we'll take my car." He walks out through the French doors and climbs down the balcony.

Ophelia squeals in delight as she runs into her bathroom, looking forward to getting ready for the day ahead.

**O~O~O**

As dawn cracks over the fields of Smallville, a young man is seen exiting the humble cottage of the elderly Kents. Despite the long and complicated previous night, Valen walked out with a newfound determination and perspective. The extensive conversation he shared with his grandparents shed light on his father's past. His father rarely opened up about his childhood and teen years, so hearing stories about him gave Valen an idea of the man his father was and why he acts the way he does.

Valen's face was stoic, a mask concealing the conflicting thoughts that were swirling around in his head.

"Valen, honey?"

His grandmother's soft voice brought his out of his reverie. "Yes Mammy?"

"Would you like to stay for breakfast? It's still very early in the morning and after all you've been through when was the last time you've had a good meal?"

Just as his grandmother pointed it out, Valen's stomach rumbled audibly. With a sheepish look on his face he accepted his Mammy's hospitable offer. "I guess you're right Mammy."

"Of course I'm right," she asserted and she walked back into the house ready to cook up a storm. "You're a growing boy! Why, when your father was your age, he was able to eat a whole cow. And of course he couldn't say no to my cooking. It's a good thing he's a superhuman, otherwise all that food would've turned him into one chunky barrel."

Gramps playfully elbowed Valen in the ribs. "You're gonna regret accepting her offer. She won't let you leave until you're so full, you'd probably be flying low the entire time…"

A small smile appeared on his grandparents' face as he enjoyed his grandparents' good nature.

**O~O~O**

In a small diner that stood juxtapose to the tall buildings of the Gotham business district, was a young man clad in a dark trench coat despite the warm weather. Many of the customers were suspicious about him – some thought that he was a private detective on duty, other thought little about his peculiar attire and just went on to eating their breakfasts. Despite their opinion, everyone knew that in Gotham, a lot of stranger things have happened. Nonetheless they were still wary of the colossal teen clothed in a dark trench coat, sitting at the counter.

To Sasha Baker, a seasoned, middle-aged waitress who has "seen it all," the young man was just another customer who's obligated to tip. "Welcome to the Crusade Diner," she introduced with a husky smoker's voice. "My name is Sasha and I'lls be yas serva for today. What can I get chya darlin'?"

"I'll have the Big League breakfast. But instead of four blueberry pancakes, I'll want the five Belgian waffles and instead of the three strips of beacon being pork, I want it turkey. Oh and can I have the eggs over-easy instead of scrambled?"

"Anything for you sweethawt," Sasha said as she scribbled down the order. "So 5 Belgian waffles, three strips of turkey beacon, and the three eggs over-easy. Is that right darlin'?"

"Yes ma'am."

"It comes with hash browns or home fries…"

"Home fries please."

"Do ya want toast or grits?"

"I would like whole wheat toast please."

Sasha scribbles the last details of Rex's hefty meal. "What would ya like to drink honey?"

"A cup of coffee please."

"With cream or milk?"

"Half-and-half."

She turns the mug on his table over and pours some freshly brewed coffee into it. "Allsright sweethawt," she said as she took his menu. "Your meal will be out soon."

"Thank you," Rex said politely as he took a sip of his coffee. He looks at the clock hanging above the baked pastries and saw that it was still nine o'clock in the morning. He took another long sip of coffee and listened to the faint hum of news on the television set.

'_It's almost time to regroup…'_

**O~O~O**

Within a blink of an eye, fraternal teen twins seemingly appear out of thin air unto the devastated Trinity Union High School football field. They regained their footing after an unexpected landing into a crater. As they crawled out of the decent sized crater, they surveyed the desolate and damaged school. There were bricks strewn all over the yard, windows were shattered, and the overall structure of the school building looked unstable. The fences separating the school from the athletic field were bent, as if they were suffering from an invisible weight and the condition of the field was in worst shape. Equipment along with loose pieces of dirt and debris were scattered everywhere. Some of the benches in the bleachers were damaged and the parking lot was littered with abandoned cars due to the disastrous demons. With its craters, the football field stood as a testament to the fight.

From a distance, Billy spotted Angie walking towards them. With her eyes downcast, her shoulders hunched, and her sluggish stride, the twins already imagined the kind of emotional stress she suffered last night.

Feigning an optimistic disposition, Billy greets his friend with much gusto. "Hey Angie!"

"Hi…" she whispered.

Lilly's heart went out to her friend. She knew the kind of pain she felt, however, she had Billy to help comfort her throughout the ordeal. Angie, unfortunately, did not have that companionship. She had to go through it alone.

From several yards away, Lilly can see Maddox and Ophelia making their way towards their growing group. She raised an eyebrow noticing the close interaction between the two. They weren't holding hands or anything, but she sensed that something has changed between them. She didn't have Maddox's ability but she knew her friends well and it's simply a girl's intuition.

Just as Maddie and Phee finally arrived into the group, Valen is seen coming quickly from the direction of the bleachers. "It's about time you all showed up," he stated in a pseudo serious tone.

"Whaddya mean? Lil and I have been here! Where were you?" Billy challenges.

"Yeah we didn't see you," Lilly added.

"I've been around. I was just checking out the bleachers a few minutes ago." A look of sadness comes across his face. "Imagine…our school is now in shambles…"A despairing look comes across their faces as they all realized that the damage was partially their fault.

"Hey? Where the heck is T-Rex? He called the meeting, how the heck is he the one late?" Billy complains. His statement snapped everybody out of their own pity parties.

"Yeah, where is he?" Maddox quietly asks.

"Right here," Rex states as he flies down.

"Are you crazy? What if someone saw you flying?" Billy spazzed.

"Oh yeah right, as if no one would notice you appearing out of nowhere!" Lilly defended.

"Last time I checked Sis, you appeared out of nowhere with me!"

"Well that's cuz –"

"Quiet!" the dauntingly silent Angie screams. A sudden hush comes over the twins and the rest of the group.

'_Geez she really is Bruce Wayne's daughter!'_ the twins simultaneously thought.

Taking a hold of the reins of the meeting, Rex assesses his friends' conditions. He noticed that they all mirrored the same emotional exhaustion he experienced the night before. Dark circles and slightly puffy eyes tell the story that each of them went through a very long night. But he knew that it was a new day and they had to put the previous night behind them.

"I know we've all had a hard night," Rex began. "On top of being attacked by those demon creeps, we also find out that our parents are essential members of the Justice League. Our lives have changed in a matter of a day but we can't allow them to overwhelm us. We need to learn to adjust to our new lives…"

"How do you suggest we do that?" Ophelia asks.

"Simple…" he responds determinedly. "Our parents have to train us."

**O~O~O**

**Dun, dun, dun…training? From their parents? How will the teens take to that idea? Find out in the next chapter! Review please! **


	34. Mutual Agreement

**Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated. College…must I say any more?**

**Well it's been a while since we've seen a chapter from the parents' perspective…**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Thirty-four: Mutual Agreement**

Diana Wayne stirs in her sleep as the first breaks of sunlight stretches itself across her bed. Her arm involuntarily reaches out for her husband, but instead she finds in his place a gaping emptiness. His absence slowly brings her out of her slumber as she groggily tries to remember if Bruce came home last night from patrol duty.

'_He did come home last night…he came home early though…'_

Last night's events suddenly hit her the same way a vicious hangover strikes a heavy drinker. She closed her eyes and the image of her daughter sitting so rigidly in a chair, obviously distraught, had pained her. Diana knew that the news wouldn't be graciously accepted by Eva however she never thought it would've turned out as badly as it did. After the meeting in the library, Evangelia locked herself in her room and refused to speak to her and Bruce. She also barricaded herself from Dick, Tim, and even Alfred. The only person who was able to get through to her was Barbara, but she never learned about the outcome of their conversation.

Diana knew that there was no easy way of informing her daughter of their family's surreptitious legacy, but she not once did she think that this secret would bear severe repercussions. She didn't think it would get to the point of damaging her relationship with Eva. Although Bruce kept his feelings to himself, she knew that their daughter's troubled response bothered him. Even if he swore up and down that it wasn't the case, Diana discerned that the reason why Bruce came home early from patrol duty was because he was concerned about Eva's welfare.

'Oh baby girl, please know that your family loves you,' Diana silently thought as she got up from bed. She draped her robe over her nightgown and walked out into the hall, knowing the one place her husband would be…

**O~O~O**

Bruce Wayne sat dutifully in his chair as the large computer monitor in front of his replayed images of the night before. With a few key strokes and clicks, he was able to focus on the footage of the camera hidden inside Eva's room. Bruce was a very tortured soul but seeing his daughter go into a furious rampage, hurling her family portrait across the room, and collapsing into tears caused him an indescribable pain.

He pressed the fast-forward button to see how his daughter progressed throughout the night. What the footage showed about an hour ago causes him to sit up in his chair and watch attentively.

Diana quietly strolls into the Bat Cave, aware that her husband was preoccupied with surveillance footage.

"She's gone," Bruce manages to say evenly without turning to face her.

"Gone?" Diana repeats. She couldn't believe that Eva snuck out. She never did anything like that before. "Where did she go?"

"Damn it Diana, I don't know!" He slams his fists against the keyboard, sending a furious echo throughout the cave. "Do you think I'd still be sitting around if I knew that?"

Diana holds her sharp tongue as she approaches him. She finds him slouched in front of the monitor with his face buried in his hands. Her heart goes out to him, realizing that as the protector of Gotham her husband was not able to watch over their daughter. He was used to protecting many citizens and catching the villain that sometimes, on those rare nights, his pride would be damaged after a failed mission. Of course, Bruce never dwelled on the past too long, so he continued to fulfill his duty as best as he could. But right now, it wasn't his duties as the Caped Crusader that he failed…it was his duties as a father. And nothing could ever prepare him for this.

"Don't worry love," Diana softly coos as she places a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine. She'll come home."

**O~O~O**

It was a very long night for the Kent family; it was an evening filled with pacing, fear, and anxiety. After Valen's outburst in Wayne Manor, Lois advised her husband that it was best to let their son get some air and figure things out on his own. Instead they would take a very sleepy Lucy home and wait until Valen returns. However, it has already been a day and there was still no sign of Valen. Lois began to feel much anxiety, regretting not letting Clarke chase after their son.

Staring intently out their living room window, Lois feels the knot in her stomach tighten as she sees the sleepy Metropolis suburb come to life with the morning light. She jumps in surprise as her husband places a mug of coffee on the table next to her. Her clear signs of anguish worry Clarke and he already had a stern lecture in mind the minute his son walks through their door.

"Don't…" Lois whispers.

He looks down into her exhausted face, marveling at how his wife was so in tune with his thoughts.

"You look like you're about to burst into a furious lecture when he comes home," Lois explains as she reaches up to wipe away the crease forming in her husband's brow. "You can't do that to him. I'm not justifying his actions, but we haven't been the most honest parents and he needs to process that. He's realizing that we're human too and that we make our share of mistakes. He especially held you up to high standards…you're his hero."

"Really?" Clarke asks dubiously. "I don't feel much like a hero to him, not even a father." He takes in a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions from getting the best of him. "I just want what's best for him…I don't want to see him hurt or in trouble…because of me…"

The piercing ring from the phone breaks and pulls them from their reflective moment. Hoping that it was Valen calling, Clarke rushes to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he answers excitedly. "Oh Bruce, it's you. No, no…I thought it was Valen. He hasn't come home yet…how's Eva? She's gone too? No I don't know where she might be but I can guarantee you that she's somewhere with the other kids. Have you called the other parents? I'm willing to bet their kids aren't with them…mhmm. Yeah, I was thinking the same too. I'll get in contact with the others. I'll meet you at the Watchtower soon."

Overhearing the conversation, Lois flashes out her cell phone and immediately begins dialing. "I'll take care of calling the other parents to ask around about the kids. You go ahead and meet Bruce at the Watchtower."

The faint sound of their daughter stirring from her slumber was evident in the soft pitter-patter of her footsteps. "Lu is awake," Clarke hurriedly mentions as he walks towards a safe part of the house, away from any windows and his daughter. "

You better hurry up and leave then," she states as she pecks her husband on the lips. "Find our son and bring him home," she quietly adds as she looks anxiously up into his eyes.

"I will…" he says sincerely as he kisses her forehead and fishes out his communicator. "This is Superman to Watchtower, requesting immediate transportation." The voice of Red Tornado responds loud and clear through the communicator, "Will do Superman. You're clear for transportation."

With a bright flash of light, Clarke instantaneously disappears from the Kent living room with the fierce intent of finding his son.

**O~O~O**

**Sorry it's so short but I'll try to update as soon as I can! Don't forget to review!**


	35. Watchtower Here We Come!

**Okay I started writing this one as soon as I sent in Chapter 34. Let's just see if I can finish it just as quick.**

**Enough with the chit-chat! Let's begin!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own JL, just the teens in this fanfic**

**O~O~O**

**Chapter Thirty-five: Watchtower Here We Come!**

"Are you freaking crazy?" Billy shouts.

"C'mon, it's our only option. If we want our parents off our backs, then we need them to train us. That way they wouldn't have to worry about our safety," Rex patiently explains.

"Sounds like a good idea in theory, but right now I'm not even on good terms with my parents," Valen interjects. Evangelia silently nods her head in agreement. "And besides how will we get them to listen to us? They hear us out as parents, not super heroes. How will we reason with them?" he asks.

"Easy. By compromising them in a situation where they're as super heroes," Rex replies.

"And where would that be?" Ophelia inquires.

"The Watchtower," Maddox answers sensing where Rex was going.

"Okayyy but how will we do that? I don't know if you guys realize this, but the Watchtower is in space and only the league members are allowed up there. We have a better chance of succeeding by sneaking into a club," Billy exclaims. Lilly nudges her brother's side to get him to lower his voice. "I hate to agree with my brother, but he's right. How will we get up there?"

"We get teleported up there," Rex says almost matter-of-factly.

"Dude! How many times do we have to remind you that we're not part of the league?" Billy argues, pulling his hair in frustration.

"True, but I'm sure our folks have some kind of machine that transports them up there," Evangelia states, finally breaking her silence. "I think there's a teleporting machine somewhere at my place. My mom is the former Wonder Woman, so she must have some sort of access to the Watchtower."

"Do you know where it is?" Maddox asks.

"No," Evangelia admits. "But I'm sure Grandpa Alfred would know."

"You really think Alfred is going to tell you?" Ophelia questions, "I mean he is your dad's longtime faithful servant."

"Oh trust me, Dad may have Grandpa Alfred's undying loyalty but I hold the keys to his heart," Evangelia proudly states, her mischievous grin returning.

**O~O~O**

Eva's tense debacle from the night before had everyone in Wayne mansion feeling unnerved. For her age, she was usually very composed and remained cool in the face of difficult times; however, last night reminded them all that she was a mere teenager. Bruce, Diana, and her brothers often expected her to act mature and keep her emotions in check, but it was Alfred who saw a different side to her. He was usually sympathetic towards the girl because her family had high expectations for her, so he was always there to be a listening ear for Eva's sincere rants, or a shoulder for her to cry on. Alfred always made sure to allow Eva to be comfortable and be herself in his presence. It goes without saying that their relationship is very tight-knit and special.

However, when Eva barricaded herself inside her room it deeply wounded Alfred when she didn't allow him in. He thought that of all people, he would be the one to get through to her. Despite the fact that Barbara picked the bedroom lock, Alfred couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. After all, he had been the one Eva confided in all along.

'_Why would she turn to anyone else now?'_

The thought bothered Alfred throughout the day. He threw himself into his work and chores just to keep the troublesome notion at bay. Try as he might, when he heard from Master Bruce that Eva somehow escaped during the night, Alfred felt a fresh whirlwind of concerns. But being the seasoned butler that he was and Bruce Wayne's longtime support system in times of need, Alfred put on his poker face and tried to reassure his friend as well as himself.

The soft click of the doorknob snapped Alfred out of his deep thought. When he saw that it was Evangelia at the door, he dropped his menial tasks and ran to hold her in a full embrace.

"Oh thank heavens!" the old butler exclaimed as he held her at arms' length to fully examine her. "Are you alright Eva?" Just as he took a step back to look at her, he notices the other teens enter the room.

"Where were you? All of your families have been so worried…"

"We know Grandpa Alfred," Evangelia states, feeling a bit ashamed. "Where are my parents? They're not home, are they?"

"No, they aren't. Your father went to the Watchtower with Master Clarke to find out about you and your friends' whereabouts. Your mother had to respond to an emergency meeting at the embassy."

"I see…" Evangelia quietly responds as she looks down at her feet. She had a look on her face that told Alfred she was about to ask him something serious. "Grandpa Alfred…can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Yes Miss Eva?"

"…Can you transport me and my friends up to the Watchtower? I know there's some sort of transporter in the Batcave. I just don't know how to get in there or even utilize the machine…"

Alfred was taken aback by the young girl's request. What surprised him even more was that she seemed to know for a fact that the Batcave and a transporter were located within Wayne mansion. "What would make you think that your father would even allow me access to this so-called 'Batcave' or that there's a transporter up to the Watchtower within the premises?" he challenged, hoping that she was just bluffing on her new-found knowledge; however, being Bruce Wayne's daughter, he knew that it was unlikely that she was bluffing.

She sighs, obviously impatient with his inquisition. He sensed that there was an air of urgency to her request. "I _know_ that there's a transporter here," she states without explaining how she came to know of this claim, "Daddy entrusts you with every inch of his estate and affairs. If there's anyone who knows every detail of his business as Bruce Wayne and Batman, it's you…"

Alfred stared at her intently, attempting to weigh his options. Without saying a word, he turns away and walks towards the grandfather clock. Taking the hint, Evangelia motions her friends to follow him. With the deft movement of his hand, Alfred turns the hands of the clock in a specific order to reveal the descending staircase into the vacant Batcave. Before going down into the lair, Evangelia throws her arms around Alfred in an affectionate embrace.

"Thanks Grandpa Alfred!"

"Don't thank me. As far as I know, you coerced me," he replied dryly, his serious tone unable to mask the twinkle in his eyes. Immediately able to distinguish the platform of the transporter, the teens make their way to it without hesitation.

"Oh yeah! Watchtower here we come!" Billy hollers in excitement.

After pressing a few buttons, turning a large knob, and pulling a lever, Alfred was able to transport the teens into the Watchtower.

**O~O~O**

_**Watchtower**_

With the exception of Diana, the original founders of the Justice League found themselves surrounding the meeting table – Superman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Shayera, and J'onn. Green Arrow and Question also attended the meeting since their kids were involved in the ordeal as well. The events from the night before left them tired, frustrated, and full of anxiety.

"So none of our kids were in their rooms this morning?" Superman asked the other parents.

"Well that's apparent. If at least one of them we still at home, we'd be able to drag the answer out of them about the others' whereabouts," Batman declared icily. Knowing that his daughter was able to escape from right under his nose put Bruce in a very foul mood. Ignoring his vehement remark, Superman turned his attention to Shayera and John.

"Did Rex return home last night?"

Shayera slowly shook her head, her gaze distant. "He never came home," John solemnly confirmed. He slouched in his seat; hands folded in front of him, and mindlessly twiddled his thumbs. He looked just as lost as his wife.

"Neither did Valen," Clarke admitted in defeat, hanging his head low.

There was a moment of silence that filled the room, the tension even palpable to J'onn. Just as he was going to impart his opinion, a wave of trepidation washed over him. He closed his eyes and saw visions of blazing red lights and alarms. A millisecond later his vision comes true. The Watchtower's alarms and red lights went off, signaling that the fortress has been breached. Using his telepathic ability, J'onn asked Red Tornado the exact details of the dilemma.

"There seems to be an unauthorized transportation in the teleportation bay," J'onn informs the other League members. Without a word they immediately moved to resolve the source of the predicament.

**O~O~O**

Within a blink of an eye, the teenagers appear in the Watchtower. Before their senses could even take in their atmosphere, they find themselves surrounded by a horde of renowned metahumans and super heroes with powers and weapons pointed at their faces.

"This would be so cool if we weren't facing the brink of death," Billy states fearfully with his hands up in surrender.

"Who are you? Why was there an unauthorized teleportation from the Batcave? Why are you here?" Red Tornado interrogated.

"We are here to see our parents," Rex proclaims.

"We're not here to cause any trouble," Valen stated calmly.

"Seems like you are," Superman replied, his serious tone masking his livid temperament. With the rest of the League parents, they appear to break up the clan of tense heroes.

Relaxing a bit, Red Tornado realizes that the teenagers didn't pose any threats. "Are they familiar to you?" he asks the other members.

"Unfortunately," Superman confirms, not even looking at his son. "The rest of you are dismissed," he states to the other heroes. After the crowd of heroes dispersed from the teleportation bay, the parents were left alone with their children for the first time in over twenty-four hours. Maddox felt the same tension he felt the night of the parents' confessions, except this time there was more hostility.

It was a standoff, parent pitted against teenager, the air tense with silence. Batman was the first to break the silence. "Why are you here?" he asks icily.

Unfazed by her father's cold demeanor, Evangelia replies just as coldly, "We just thought that we might as well see where our parents spend so much of their time living their lives." Bruce's lips tighten into a straight line, furious at his daughter's fresh remark.

"We came because we wanted to get you attention," Rex speaks up.

"You got my attention and your mother's attention when you didn't return last night," John responds sternly.

"Look! We just want you guys to train us! Somehow, we've inherited these new powers and abilities and we just know this is just the tip of the iceberg! And after that attack on our school, there must be someone after us," Valen states as he desperately attempts to break down the wall between the parents and teens. "I know some of us didn't take your news well, but we realize that we have to get over it. We know you don't want to worry about us, so you need to train us to protect ourselves…"

Superman stares impassively at his son, registering his words and weighing his options.

"What do you think Clarke?" Ollie asks.

"You seriously aren't considering this, are you?" Bruce asks frustrated.

"He has a point," Clarke slowly admits. A light goes up amongst all the teens' faces. "Starting tomorrow your training begins…"

**O~O~O**

**It's another chapter down! Training starts next chapter. That's gonna be interesting.**

**Please review!**


End file.
